Qui veut la peau d'Harley Quinn ?
by sorcikator
Summary: Devant l'ampleur de son échec, tout ce que Batman peut encore faire, c'est de pourchasser son ennemie victorieuse, Harley Quinn. Mais tandis que le chevalier noir déchu s'enfonce dans un tout autre univers dans lequel la Reine du Chaos a été envoyé par erreur, une question reste en suspens: recherche-t-il la justice ou la vengeance ? Histoire classée M pour violence et lemon
1. La chute de Gotham

_Salut à vous, lecteurs ! Ici Harley Quinn, qui vous parle à la place de Sorcikator. En effet, qui de mieux que moi pour parler d'une histoire parlant…de moi, justement ? Ouh, comme c'est excitant ! Je me sens comme une star !_

_Ah oui, l'histoire. Ahem. Comme certains d'entre vous s'en doute, il s'agit d'une suite directe du récit intitulé __**Requiem pour un clown**__, publié l'an dernier par le même auteur. Ça va Sorci, les liens ne sont pas trop serrés ? C'est ce que je pensais._

_Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu __**Requiem**__…bah vous feriez mieux d'aller vous y mettre, parce que vous ne comprendrez rien à ce qui se passe. De plus, c'est vraiment une grande aventure que j'ai vécu, avec du drame, des clowns, des explosions et de la folie à ne plus savoir quoi en faire…ah…monsieur J. serait si fier._

_Cette fois, je me retrouve plongé dans un tout nouveau terrain de jeu : l'univers Marvel ! Eh oui, cette histoire est ce qu'on appelle un crossover !_

_Quoi ? J'entends pas ce que tu dis, avec ce bâillon…oh, les disclaimers ? Bon bon, s'il le faut…cette histoire est classée M, car elle contiendra de la violence et…des lemons ? Sérieusement ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, Sorci ? Bon…voilà qui risque d'être intéressant._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, lecteurs. Ciao !_

_*Après le départ d'Harley Quinn, Sorcikator rampe sur le sol, ligoté comme un saucisson*_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce retour dans ma version de l'univers tordu d'Harley Quinn. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. La publication sera toutes les deux semaines, alternant avec mon autre fic, __**Dark Effect**__._

_Bonne lecture ! Hum…quelqu'un peut venir me détacher ?_

**Chapitre Un**

**La chute de Gotham**

_Sommet de la tour Wayne_

_21 décembre 2012, 0h05_

_Batman_

Mis à genoux par mon ennemie, je ne trouve toujours pas la force de me relever en constatant l'ampleur de mon échec. La brume verdâtre du gaz toxique Delirium s'étend encore au-dessus des rues de Gotham, et peu à peu, les cris d'horreur se taisent pour être remplacés par des ricanements grinçant, des rires hystériques qui vous donnent froid dans le dos. En ce moment même, douze millions de citoyens respirent ce poison qui les plonge rapidement dans une folie meurtrière.

Des fracas plus violents que précédemment témoignent que ça a déjà commencé. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer les victimes du Delirium se jeter dans des vitrines, massacrer des voitures jusqu'à ce que leurs mains saignent ou même s'attaquer mutuellement : tout cela, je l'ai vu durant cette journée maudite qui m'a vu échouer dans ma mission.

Échouer.

On m'appelait le protecteur de Gotham. Le chevalier noir, celui qui se drape dans les ténèbres. Je suis Batman. Et ce soir, j'ai tout perdu. Cette ville que j'ai juré de protéger ne pourra plus jamais se relever, mes concitoyens ont été les victimes de ma faiblesse et tous ceux que je considérais comme étant mes amis sont morts. Le plus souvent, de façon atroce.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Mes poings gantés serrés si fort que je ressens un pic de douleur, je pousse un hurlement d'animal blessé qui résonne en écho à travers Gotham. Sous mon masque, des larmes coulent et me brûlent comme un acide. J'aurais dû le voir venir. Si seulement j'avais dès le départ considéré cette femme en peine comme étant une menace sérieuse. Après la mort du Joker…j'aurais dû envisager la possibilité d'une tentative de vengeance de la part de sa plus fidèle acolyte. Celle qui l'aimait au point de ne plus s'aimer elle-même.

Harley Quinn. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'évident traumatisme du décès du Joker. Peut-être ai-je naïvement cru que sans l'ombre autoritaire du Joker, Harley pourrait enfin s'affranchir de lui et guérir de sa folie obsessive ? Et redevenir Harleen Quinzel ? Ce fut tout le contraire. Elle s'est échappé de l'asile d'Arkham, premier indice qu'elle était au-delà de toute rédemption. Mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur Poison Ivy et Killer Croc, eux aussi évadés durant cette même émeute. À mes yeux, eux seuls étaient une menace sérieuse.

C'était faux. L'obsession d'Harley Quinn pour son psychopathe de petit ami a tellement grandit qu'elle s'est mise en tête de poursuivre ce qu'elle considérait comme étant l'œuvre du Joker. Son parcours a semé chaos et cadavres dans tout Gotham durant des mois. Et lorsque Selina m'a prévenu de me méfier d'elle…juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse elle aussi tuer…il était trop tard.

Durant ce jeu cinglé qu'elle a appelé les Harley Games, elle m'a forcé à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville à la recherche de bombes. Pas une seule seconde, je n'ai envisagé la possibilité qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de me laisser une chance de victoire. Elle voulait me briser, après avoir éliminé mes proches. J'ai vaincu son gang et ses As –ces pauvres folles de Black Aces et Red Aces-, mais à la fin, je n'ai pas su la vaincre.

D'un geste mécanique, je retire le masque abimé recouvrant tout le haut de mon visage. J'ai adopté l'apparence d'une chauve-souris afin d'instiller la peur que j'avais ressentis au fond de ce puits abandonné étant gamin à tous ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre aux innocents. Plus de dix ans à combattre ce qui était un havre du crime et de la corruption. Toujours, à chaque fois que je tranchais une tête de l'hydre, une autre repoussait, plus forte que la précédente.

Un jour, un de ces criminels que je combats m'a demandé si ma présence n'aidait pas la propagation de ceux que l'on surnomme les «super-criminels», comme un virus qui devient plus fort en présence d'un anticorps puissant. Ugo Strange était un type dangereux et instable, mais ses accusations n'ont jamais cessé de tourner dans mon esprit, car je me pose parfois les mêmes questions. Depuis ma première rencontre avec le Joker, ma vie a été une lutte perpétuelle contre des adversaires toujours plus dangereux. J'ai connu pire qu'elle. Du moins, je le croyais…

Une partie de moi voudrait jeter ce masque le plus loin possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre prêt à mordre. Je ne sais pas contre qui je suis le plus en colère, contre elle ou contre moi. C'est Harley Quinn qui a appuyé sur la gâchette, mais c'est moi qui n'a pas su l'en empêcher. Le Batman n'a pas su protéger Gotham. Je n'ai jamais ressentis un tel sentiment d'impuissance, depuis…depuis cette nuit sinistre d'octobre, là où tout a basculé. Je m'étais juré, en enfilant ce masque, que je ne ferais plus montre d'une telle faiblesse.

_Vous n'êtes pas invincible ! Vous n'êtes qu'un jeune homme dévoré par la colère !_

Alfred, je songe avec amertume. Il n'aimait pas la voie que j'avais empruntée, il ne s'en est jamais caché. Mon plus fidèle ami, celui qui m'a élevé comme un fils, n'a jamais pleinement accepté Batman. Au fond, je me demande s'il ne détestait pas le chevalier noir pour lui avoir volé le Bruce Wayne à qui il laçait les chaussures à l'époque de la maternelle ? Maintenant, il est mort comme tous les autres. Par ma faute.

Elle mérite de payer pour tous ses crimes. Tous ces morts qui hurlent vengeance, toute cette souffrance que Quinn est capable d'infliger…quelqu'un doit l'empêcher de recommencer.

Sans lâcher le masque, je tourne la tête vers l'endroit où mon ennemie se tenait il y a seulement quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle me tenait à sa merci, Quinn a soudain été pris d'une sorte de malaise qui l'a fait me lâcher. Puis, sous mes yeux, elle a été aspirée dans ce trou d'air qui scintille encore parmi les bourrasques enneigées. Semblable à une déchirure haute de deux mètres, l'anomalie semble tordre le composite même de la réalité, aspirant la neige et la poussière comme un trou noir miniature. Ma curiosité me fait momentanément oublier la fin de Gotham et je me lève pour étudier l'anomalie. Harley Quinn a paru être…aspirée, dans cette anomalie. Je me souviens de son corps étrangement distordu, alors qu'elle vivait toujours.

Je renfile ma cagoule et tente de me connecter au Bat-ordinateur afin de procéder à une analyse. Ma tenue comporte de nombreux appareils directement reliés à la riche base de données de mon repaire. C'est essentiel, lorsque l'on doit mener seul des enquêtes que même la police ne peut accomplir. Le compteur Geiger ne décèle aucune radiation nocive, mais il y a un champ gravitationnel étrangement élevé. Je dégage un analyseur moléculaire de ma ceinture et l'approche le plus que la prudence l'autorise. Étrange…en même temps que l'anomalie aspire de la matière, elle en _rejette_. Sans être un expert en physique avancée, je crois pouvoir avancer que cela pourrait être une faille…et qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté.

Il ne doit pas s'agir d'un trou noir ; autrement, je ne serais déjà plus là pour me poser des questions, et c'est tout le système solaire qui serait condamné. Mais ce que j'ai là est vraisemblablement ce que certains savants appellent un trou de ver. Le Bat-ordinateur m'envoi des liens vers des théories récemment publiées par des physiciens du CERN ; cela concerne les possibilités d'existences de dimensions parallèles au nôtre. Toujours selon ces théories, l'ouverture d'une faille entre les dimensions serait possible, mais les implications d'une telle perspective atteignent des possibilités apocalyptiques. Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'y risque.

Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger davantage sur l'implication d'un tel phénomène ici à Gotham, une vibration familière de mon oreille interne m'avertit de l'arrivée d'un allié pour le moins inattendu. Sa tenue rouge et jaune éclatant dans la nuit hivernale, Flash freine d'un coup sec à quelques centimètres de moi. À peine épuisé de sa longue course pour avoir grimper le long du building, l'homme le plus rapide du monde me dévisage, la mâchoire serrée.

-Désolé d'avoir tardé, dit-il d'une voix précipitée. Quand j'ai vu que tu perdais le contrôle, j'ai couru pour mobiliser la Ligue.

-Il est trop tard pour Gotham…je réponds d'une voix sombre, ma douleur revenant en force.

Je désigne la ville derrière moi, n'ayant même plus la force de me retourner. Flash se retourne et dévisage le carnage, les incendies et les volutes de gaz qui achèvent de se dissiper dans l'atmosphère.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, dit-il en posant la main sur mon épaule.

-Toi et les autres n'auriez pas dû venir.

-Hé, nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ?

La Ligue de Justice, probablement la plus puissante coalition de la planète, rassemblant certains des plus redoutables super-héros de la Terre. J'y ai eu ma place un jour, lorsque des menaces plus grandes que Gotham méritaient une attention particulière. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans une équipe. Je travaille toujours mieux en solo. C'est pourquoi je repousse agressivement la main de Flash pour reporter mon attention sur mes analyses, histoire de me garder l'esprit occupé.

-Tu dis que la Ligue est là ? _Toute_ la Ligue ?

-Avec moi, il y a Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman et J'onn J'onzz. Ceux que j'ai pu rassembler quoi.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est trop tard. Regarde Gotham. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai fait le serment de protéger cette ville à tous prix. Aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement perdu la partie, et c'est tous les habitants qui en souffrent. Leur sang est sur mes mains !

Une alarme résonne sur le Bat-ordinateur. Des intrus se sont introduits dans le manoir Wayne et tentent de forcer l'entrée de la Batcave. Abandonnant l'analyseur, je me saisis d'un autre appareil et pianote une commande sur l'écran tactile. Les systèmes de sécurité d'urgence ne vont pas tenir longtemps contre ce que je soupçonne être les sbires d'Harley Quinn. Entre autre accomplissements, elle aura également été celle qui m'a démasqué. Elle a probablement envoyé un groupe saccager mon repaire. Ce qu'elle ignorait sans doute, c'est que j'ai prévu des mesures pour éviter que la technologie et les données cachées sous ma demeure ne tombent entre des mauvaises mains.

Un nouveau souffle d'air suivit par un crissement dans la neige m'avertit de l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un coup d'œil, je reconnais l'uniforme et la cape de Superman, chef _De Facto_ de la Ligue de Justice. De ses yeux sévères, le Kryptonien m'observe comme s'il tentait de lire en moi. Je reste de marbre, surtout agacé de la présence de ces indésirables.

-Tout va bien mon ami ? demande-t-il.

-Non. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne.

-Bruce…-je tressaille légèrement à l'utilisation de mon vrai nom-. Ce que tu viens de vivre…je ne te l'envie pas. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est cette…Harley Quinn…qui a décimé Gotham. Pas toi !

-J'aurais dû l'arrêter, je rétorque. Mais je ne la considérais pas comme étant une menace, sans le Joker. En la sous-estimant, je lui ai laissé le champ libre. Pour quelqu'un qu'on appelle «le plus grand détective du monde», je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

-Où est-elle ? As-tu au moins réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ?

-C'est plutôt l'inverse, j'admets avec honte. Non contente de détruire Gotham, elle m'a vaincu au combat singulier et allait me tuer…

Du pouce, je désigne la faille dimensionnelle. Superman et Flash l'observent avec incompréhension.

-Pendant qu'elle me tenait à sa merci, cette faille s'est brusquement ouverte, l'aspirant vers une destination inconnue.

-Alors elle est morte, s'exclame Flash avec un sourire. Problème résolu.

-Rien n'est jamais simple…

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai des raisons de penser que ce n'est pas une simple faille. Je crois que c'est un passage. Or, il faut bien que cela mène quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais face aux deux hommes, heureux d'offrir un masque dépourvu d'émotion afin de ne pas révéler l'homme brisé que je suis. C'est le résultat d'un entraînement spirituel et physique de longue haleine. Depuis que j'ai compris la nature de cette anomalie, un plan fou a commencé à surgir dans mon esprit. Sans prendre la peine de regarder l'appareil que je tiens toujours dans les mains, j'active du pouce le protocole Oméga. Quelque part à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, le Bat-ordinateur vient de lancer une séquence d'autodestruction qui rasera la Batcave et une partie du manoir Wayne.

-Si Harley Quinn est toujours en vie, je poursuis, elle a été envoyé quelque part. Que ce soit une autre planète ou une autre dimension, je refuse de laisser davantage de gens souffrir par ma faute. Je dois l'arrêter.

-Merde, c'est de la folie ! s'exclame Flash. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu vas te retrouver dieu seul sait où dans l'univers, c'est ça ? Et si jamais ce truc est en fait un piège mortel ? Pour ce que l'on en sait, Harley Quinn est probablement morte.

-Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Si elle a passé de l'autre côté en un seul morceau, elle sera toujours en état de nuire.

La batwing doit avoir quitté son hangar à présent. D'ici quelques minutes, il ne restera que des ruines de la Batcave. Lorsque le transporteur arrivera, je n'aurai plus le temps de me justifier à ces deux-là. Ils ne comprennent pas, ou ne veulent pas comprendre. On ne leur a pas arraché tout ce à quoi ils tenaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient mis sous leur propre responsabilité. C'est mon devoir de pourchasser Quinn, même s'il s'agit de la dernière chose que je ferai de mon vivant. Ce sera…ma rédemption.

-Superman, dis-je en me tournant vers l'homme d'acier, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que Luthor ne fasse rien de stupide, du genre d'envoyer une ogive nucléaire sur Gotham. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est que des retombées radioactives se propagent sur la moitié de la côte est.

Il hoche sombrement de la tête. Il est bien placé pour savoir que le président Lex Luthor est un homme dangereux en plus d'être avide de pouvoir, puisqu'il a passé des années à combattre les machinations de cet homme.

-Si le moindre missile quitte son silos, je vais l'arrêter, promet-il. Mais Bruce…tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. S'il le voulait, il pourrait m'arrêter immédiatement, et même si je n'étais pas épuisé par cette journée cauchemardesque, rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire l'aurait empêché de m'emmener loin d'ici. Cependant…je crois qu'une part de lui comprend mes motivations. Superman et moi partageons un respect mutuel qui pourrait s'approcher de l'amitié. Je me force à esquisser un sourire amer ; je ne suis même pas sûr de mes propres motivations.

Alors que Superman tourne brusquement la tête vers l'horizon, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit, il me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'une explosion a retentit au manoir Wayne. Je ne réponds pas, concentré sur le sifflement supersonique plus que familier. Perçant la couche nuageuse teintée de fumée, la forme effilée de la Batwing descend en piquée vers le sommet de la tour Wayne. Laissant derrière les deux superhéros, je m'approche calmement vers l'appareil me servant de transporteur de ravitaillement, pianotant sur la télécommande associée l'ordre de largage. Aussitôt, une large caisse à la forme d'obus est larguée de l'appareil qui reprend ensuite de l'altitude. Une fois disparue dans les nuages, la Batwing explose, suivant le protocole Oméga. Je n'y prête pas attention et active le déverrouillage de la caisse.

Avec un chuintement ténu, le flanc du conteneur orné d'une chauve-souris coulisse, révélant un véritable petit arsenal. Outre la tenue Mark 23, enfilée sur un mannequin comme un spectre sans visage, je trouve là de quoi me ravitailler en batarangs et en fumigène ainsi des pièces de rechange pour l'essentiel de mes gadgets. Alfred me trouvait paranoïaque d'entretenir cette réserve d'urgence. Aujourd'hui, elle va s'avérer vitale, car j'ignore vers quoi je m'apprête à charger.

Négligeant l'armure et les bottes identiques à celles que je porte déjà, je me saisis des gants renforcés avec un prototype d'alliage créé par Wayne Industries et encore trop coûteux pour être produit en masse. Ces gantelets sont dotés d'un ordinateur intégrés et des crochets rétractiles capables de trancher comme des couteaux. Nouvel ajout, je suis également en mesure de produire des décharges électriques incapacitantes par les doigts.

La cape et la cagoule, en plus d'être en bien meilleur état que les lambeaux ayant survécu aux Harley Games, ont aussi été améliorées avec des prototypes que j'envisageais utiliser de manière permanente. Mon masque couvre notamment tout mon visage et inclus un filtre à air doté d'une autonomie de plusieurs heures. À peine enfilée, la visière s'active et se connecte à l'ordinateur de ma tenue, lançant automatiquement une série de tests.

Je change enfin de ceinture, enfilant une version plus lourde de l'ancienne que je laisse tomber au sol, où elle va d'elle-même s'incinérer. Je vérifie l'emplacement de chaque batarangs, chaque câble à grappin et chaque fumigène, avant de me juger satisfait.

Resté silencieux jusque-là, Flash ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire.

-C'est quand même impressionnant tous ces bidules, dit-il.

-La tenue Mark 23 est le dernier cri de ce que j'ai pu produire, j'annonce, ma voix résonnant à travers le filtre audio. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer immédiatement.

Superman ne dit rien, survolant la ville en parlant avec la radio accrochée à son oreille. Au loin, une traînée verte associée dans mon esprit à Green Lantern m'apprend que la Ligue de Justice est probablement en train de ratisser Gotham à la recherche de survivants. S'ils existent, ils ne doivent plus être nombreux.

Tournant à présent mon attention vers la faille, je constate que les rebords sont moins stables qu'il y a quelques minutes. L'anomalie est en train de se refermer. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine lorsque je comprends que ce sera un voyage sans retour. Néanmoins, je m'y attendais.

-Bonne chance mon ami, dit Superman sans se retourner. Pour ce que cela vaut…je suis désolé pour ta ville et tes amis.

-Ouais, comme il dit, renchérit Flash en me gratifiant d'une claque dans le dos. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour moi aussi, voir si je peux me rendre utile. Ciao.

Il décolle à pleine vitesse, son image restant marquée quelques secondes sur ma rétine après qu'il soit partie. Il n'y a plus d'hésitation à avoir maintenant. La faille tournoie paresseusement sous mes yeux, soudain si effrayante. Qui sait quel genre de monde inconnu je vais y trouver ? Est-ce seulement la Terre qui se trouve de l'autre côté ? Les théories que j'ai consulté tout à l'heure semblent le croire. Un monde semblable au nôtre, mais différent sur certains points. Il est temps de le découvrir.

Sous le regard de Superman, je prends une longue inspiration avant de bondir dans la faille, ma cape claquant dans mon dos. Aussitôt, un bourdonnement semblable à un essaim d'abeilles furieuses m'entoure, et Gotham disparait lentement autour de moi.

XXXXXXX

_Ruelle près du Monarch Theater, Gotham_

_Octobre 1980_

_Bruce Wayne_

Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour sortir. Les silhouettes hurlant sur la scène me terrorisaient, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je suis un grand garçon après tout, c'est ce que papa me dit toujours. Je dois être courageux, même face à ces…choses. Même si les monstres me suivent partout, jusque dans mes rêves.

Les chauves-souris.

J'ai prétendu ne pas me sentir bien. En souriant, ma mère m'a enlacée et a dit que nous allions rentrer à la maison.

Alors que nous sortons dans l'air frais d'automne, j'essaye d'éviter le regard de papa. Il est docteur…je suis soudain inquiet qu'il aille découvert mon mensonge. C'est le métier d'un docteur de savoir si les gens sont malades ou non, pas vrai ? D'une voix amusée, il confie à maman que de toute façon, il n'a jamais été tellement un fan d'opéra. Lorsqu'il me regarde, il me fait un discret clin d'œil avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Nous passons à travers une ruelle sombre afin de rejoindre la rue principale. Cet endroit pue, c'est noir dans les recoins, ça me fait peur. Je me presse contre papa, qui n'a jamais peur. Lui, il saura me protéger.

À peine cette certitude éclaire mon esprit d'enfant qu'une silhouette jaillit des ombres, se dressant dans notre chemin. Un homme maigre, mal rasé et crasseux, fouille dans la poche de son manteau en loque et en tire un pistolet. J'écarquille les yeux de terreur. Un fusil, un vrai, sous mes yeux ! C'est beaucoup plus gros que je le pensais. L'homme serre l'arme entre ses doigts noueux et tend une main vers mon père, sur qui le canon est pointé.

-Fais pas l'con, bourgeois, grince-t-il nerveusement en révélant des dents pourris. File-moi l'pognon, ta montre et tes bijoux. Vite !

Papa ne panique pas, il ne semble pas avoir peur. Il lève les bras devant le méchant et lui dit d'une voix douce que ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Lentement, il détache sa belle montre et la lance aux pieds du voleur. Puis, toujours en disant que tout va bien, il fouille dans sa poche arrière et sort son portefeuille qu'il lance aussi. Tremblant, le voleur se penche et ramasse en tâtonnant le sol pour récupérer le butin. Il se tourne ensuite vers maman, qui pousse un cri de stupeur.

-Les bijoux aussi j'ai dit ! beugle-t-il en agitant frénétiquement le pistolet au visage de ma mère qui sanglote.

-Martha ! s'écrit mon père en voulant se placer devant elle.

La détonation m'écorche les oreilles. C'est beaucoup plus violent que dans les films. Sous mes yeux, je vois mon père, montagne immuable, s'écrouler comme au ralentie. Du sang tache sa veste blanche. Ma mère pousse un cri de panique qui fait sursauter le voleur, qui ouvre de nouveau le feu. Maman tombe à son tour, plus vite, et ne dit plus un mot. Le monstre me regarde avec des yeux fous. Je devrais faire quelque chose. Fuir, courir, appeler à l'aide. Je ne peux pas bouger, juste regarder. Le voleur tourne les talons et s'enfuit.

Papa respire encore, mais difficilement, comme s'il venait de courir longtemps. Du sang coule de sa bouche. Il dégage difficilement sa main de sous le corps de maman et tente de la tendre vers moi. Papa essaye de sourire, de se montrer rassurant.

-Tout va bien, Bruce. Ne pleure pas. Tout…va…bien…

Il s'étrangle et pousse des gargouillements répugnants. Puis, sa tête tombe sur le côté et ses yeux me regardent sans se fermer. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe à genoux. C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas eu peur, on ne serait pas sortis dehors, le voleur ne nous aurait pas attaqués. C'est de ma faute si papa et maman sont morts…

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Papa m'a dit de ne pas pleurer. Mais je ne suis pas capable de m'arrêter. Combien de temps je reste planté là, à regarder mes parents qui ne veulent pas se lever ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne prête même pas attention quand les policiers arrivent dans leurs voitures. Je me laisse traîner en arrière en regardant des gens emballer mes parents dans des grands sacs de plastiques noirs. Quelqu'un pose un manteau sur mes épaules et me fait monter dans une voiture.

Je n'ai rien pu faire.

C'est de ma faute.

Maintenant, ils sont morts.

Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Plus tard, lorsque l'officier Gordon m'annonce qu'ils ont déjà attrapé le voleur et qu'ils vont le mettre en prison, je crois que j'aurais dû ressentir de la satisfaction. Il va être puni, non ? Je m'en fiche. Il a tué mes parents. Et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autres que de rester debout à le regarder faire.

Pourquoi ai-je été si faible ?


	2. Terra Incognita

_Je vous fais ici une publication plus tôt que prévu en raison d'une absence non négligeable de vote pour le prochain chapitre de Dark Effect. Retrouvons donc Batman, alors qu'il fait ses premiers pas dans un tout nouveau monde…qui n'est pas ce qu'il pensait._

**Chapitre Deux**

**Terra Incognita**

_Lieu inconnu_

_Date et heure impossibles à calculer_

_Batman_

Le passage dans la faille est probablement l'une des expériences les plus désagréables que j'ai connus dans ma vie. Cette sensation d'être étiré au point de croire que ses propres cellules vont se disloquer, l'impression d'avoir les organes chamboulés…je ne peux pas hurler, mes cordes vocales sont paralysées. Gotham a disparu autour de moi, pour n'être remplacé que par un kaléidoscope de sensations et de couleurs. Un sifflement strident a remplacé les bourdonnements agressifs. En déchirant le tissu même de la réalité afin de traverser des frontières interdites, je suis à la fois terrifié et exalté.

Un point lumineux apparait soudain devant moi et semble s'agrandir. Dire que cette lumière se rapproche est futile, car mon corps n'a pas la sensation de bouger d'un centimètre. Instinctivement, je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête pour me protéger lorsque la lumière m'avale. Les filtres oculaires de mon masque s'activent automatiquement en devenant opaque.

Je suis brusquement projeté dans les airs, dans une atmosphère tangible, attiré vers le sol par une gravité bien pesante. Il me faut un très long moment pour différencier le haut du bas, mais je me reprends et j'étire les pans de ma cape afin de ralentir ma chute. Mes «ailes» se déploient, mais je suis trop proche du sol, et tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est de ralentir ma tombée avant l'impact. La bordure de ma cape percute brutalement un arbre dégarni, se déchirant sur la longueur. Mon corps tournoie sur lui-même jusqu'à percuter les branches d'un autre arbre dont les branches se fracassent avec une série de craquements sourds. Ce nouvel impact ralenti à peine ma lancée et je m'écrase d'arbre en arbre avant de m'affaler contre une butte de neige.

Un grognement de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge tandis que je reste couché là, le corps aussi endolorie que si je venais de me faire tabasser par Bane. La poitrine en feu, je parviens finalement à lever les bras afin de me redresser en position assise contre un tronc glacial.

Un peu au-dessus des cimes de ce boisé, l'anomalie qui vient de me recracher scintille doucement à travers l'air hivernal. Le portail est encore plus petit que tout à l'heure…

Il se referme.

Mon environnement ressemble en tout point à celui de la bonne vieille Terre que je connais. Une forêt de la côte Est américaine, recouverte d'un manteau de neige. Le ciel encombré de nuage trahi l'imminence d'un blizzard. Mais où suis-je…?

Sans le Bat-ordinateur ou le satellite de Wayne Industries, la fonction GPS de ma tenue est complètement inutile. Au premier coup d'œil, je ne vois pas de trace d'occupation humaine, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas. Tôt ou tard, je devrais trouver une route, un arrêt voyageur, quelque chose…

J'envisage un moment de me déplacer en tant que civil. Cette possibilité est rejetée lorsque je réalise que je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, et que la fonction isolante de mon costume de Batman va mieux me protéger du froid que n'importe quel manteau. Dans le pire des cas, je devrais pouvoir acheter ce qui me manque. Encore faut-il sortir de ce bosquet.

Où aller ? Maintenant que je sais qu'Harley a probablement survécu à la traversé de l'anomalie, comme moi, il me faut la retrouver. À tout hasard, je dirige mes pas vers le nord. Tôt ou tard, je déboucherai sur une zone habitée. Connaissant le besoin maladif de mon ennemie de se faire remarquer, je suis sûr de trouver une piste très rapidement. Espérons seulement que je la retrouverai avant que les cadavres ne s'accumulent.

Cette randonnée imprévue a un étrange effet apaisant sur mon âme meurtrie. Le silence serein de ce décor idyllique m'entoure et m'enlace. Avec un grognement, je serre mon poing jusqu'à ressentir un pic de douleur dans ma paume et va frapper de toutes mes forces le tronc d'un arbre. Le coup fait tomber un déluge de neige poudreuse sur ma tête pendant quelques secondes.

Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir autre chose que la colère et la souffrance. Pas alors que le poids de millions d'innocents pèse sur mes épaules. Le visage d'Alfred, tordu par le Delirium, jaillit dans mon esprit, aux côtés de celui blessé de Dick Grayson, de Barbara Gordon, de…

Cette fois, je hurle à plein poumons de rage et frappe à répétition le tronc, faisant jaillir des éclats d'écorces dans les airs à chaque coup de mes gantelets renforcés. Malgré les protections, une douleur bienfaisante s'empare de mes jointures…tous morts ! Ils sont tous morts, par ma faute…par SA faute !

Haletant, j'arrête mon manège, soulagé et honteux d'avoir laissé ma rage prendre le dessus ainsi. Mon ancien sensei m'avait mis en garde contre ce sentiment, le qualifiant de venimeux. Le vieillard est probablement mort comme il a vécu, dans le fin fond de sa montagne. Depuis toujours, la colère est ma plus insidieuse compagne. J'étais furieux contre l'injustice qui rongeait ma ville natale par le cœur, la même qui m'avait arraché mes parents si jeune ; furieux contre ce gouvernement corrompu et cette police pourrie jusqu'à l'os qui permettait aux seigneurs du crime de s'en sortir à bon compte ; furieux contre moi-même et mon impuissance.

C'est la colère qui m'a fait fuir Gotham en catimini, à peine entré dans l'âge adulte. Je voulais fuir le fantôme de mes parents, ne plus voir leur héritage lentement réduit en lambeaux par des vautours. J'ai voyagé autour du monde, en quête de réponses. Il m'a fallu des années avant de comprendre que je connaissais déjà ces réponses.

Gotham avait besoin d'un symbole, anonyme, mystérieux. Un symbole qui remplirait d'espoir les citoyens, et terroriserait ceux qui se nourrissent de la misère des plus faibles pour prospérer. C'est pour cela, après une décennie d'absence, que je suis revenu dans ma ville. Plus fort, plus savant.

En embrassant l'identité de Batman, j'ai retourné ma colère contre les criminels en la transformant en terreur. J'étais la nuit, j'étais l'ombre et le cauchemar. Désormais, chaque fois que les criminels sortiraient la nuit, ils sursauteraient à chaque bruit et regarderait chaque coin d'ombre avec crainte. L'idée avec ce symbole, c'est que n'importe qui pouvait se cacher sous le masque. Ainsi, Batman devenait l'avatar de la volonté de Gotham, son esprit combattif.

Repenser à cela me donne un sourire aigre. Cette naïveté que j'avais, cet idéalisme futile, me rend aujourd'hui malade. Gotham tiendrait-elle encore debout si Batman n'avait jamais existé ? La réponse m'effraie.

J'abandonne le pauvre végétal écorché afin de poursuivre ma route. La neige commence à tomber lentement des cieux sombres.

Après quelques heures de marche solitaire, je tombe enfin sur les premiers signes de civilisation. Les contours grisâtres d'une autoroute se dressent au-delà des limites du bosquet. Les formes sombres de plusieurs voitures sont visibles à travers les rafales de neige. Cependant, à mesure que je m'approche, je réalise que quelque chose cloche. Il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que les voitures sont immobiles, la neige s'accumulant sur elles. Il y a là un véritable embouteillage de carcasses abandonnées, la plupart ayant encore des portières ouvertes. Ma gorge se serre en voyant les vitres fissurées et les giclées de sang séché. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

La première voiture que j'examine est vide, grâce au ciel. Sur le siège arrière, une poupée usée git, abandonnée depuis un temps indéterminé. Le toit de ce véhicule est enfoncé, comme si quelque chose de lourd avait sauté dessus.

Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas. Ces voitures en ruine, abandonnées précipitamment par leurs propriétaires…elles sont là depuis longtemps. Des années, probablement, si je me fie à l'état de rouille des carrosseries et à l'amoncellement de feuilles pourries qui s'est accumulé contre les pneus.

Quelque chose émet un craquement sous ma botte. De la pointe de mon pied, je dégage la neige pour révéler ce que je craignais le plus de trouver : un crâne humain. À présent que j'ai trouvé le premier corps, mon œil averti commence à repérer les autres, un peu partout, la plupart ensevelit par la neige. Répondant à une impulsion de mon cerveau, mon masque modifie les couleurs que je perçois pour former ce que j'ai surnommé ma vision de détective. À présent, un filtre me permet de repérer les corps autour de moi, avec données à l'appui. Il y a des cadavres partout ! Dans les voitures, sur les capots, entre les véhicules…tous sont dans un tel état de décomposition que toute chair a disparu des os.

Un bruit de pas traînant attire mon attention sur ma droite. Les sens en alerte, je me tourne vers cette direction, laissant ma vision de détective repérer l'intrus. La silhouette humaine se déplace le dos voûté et d'un pas hésitant. Mon instinct me souffle que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…cette impression se confirme lorsque j'entends le premier ricanement.

Comment oublier ce rire sinistre, inhumain et empreint de douleur ? Après avoir entendu des milliers de gorges le pousser, je saurais reconnaître partout le ricanement d'une victime du Delirium, le venin à folie créé par Harley Quinn. Le fou, ayant repéré ma position, se précipite vers moi en criant et en riant. Il bondit sur un capot afin de se donner un élan et se jette sur moi. Décharné et les vêtements en lambeaux, le pauvre être ne peut guère opposer de résistance lorsque je m'écarte de sa trajectoire et le plaque contre une voiture, une clé de bras se chargeant de l'immobiliser.

Ce qui avait été un homme arbore maintenant un teint blafard et un sourire disproportionné encadré par des taches de sang séchés. Les yeux écarquillés, la victime du Delirium ricanement de manière hystérique en tentant de se libérer de ma poigne avec une force qui me surprend. Dégoûté, j'assomme l'être d'un coup de coude derrière son crâne et son corps s'écroule mollement à mes pieds.

Au moins, je sais qu'Harley Quinn est passée par ici. Le Delirium n'aurait pas pu apparaître autrement dans cette dimension. Cependant, j'aurais préféré ne pas tomber sur une autre de ces créatures. Des flashs de mémoire envahissent mon esprit, me rappelant que Gotham grouille de ces choses.

D'autres éclats de rire retentissent un peu partout. Ma vision de détective s'active de nouveau, révélant la présence de nombreux autres fous s'approchant de ma position. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et ils sont très nombreux ; préférant éviter l'affrontement direct, je m'empresse de me glisser sous un camion, juste à temps. Des pas précipités envahissent l'autoroute.

Les fous sont plus d'une vingtaine, hommes et femmes. Instables, ils frappent les voitures sur leur chemin, se prennent la tête entre les mains ou se roulent au sol avant de bondir à nouveau sur leurs pieds. J'ai aussi observé cela à Gotham : les victimes du Delirium perdent toutes capacités de raisonnement rationnel et sont égarées dans une furie meurtrière qui pourrait découler d'une paranoïa accrue par le poison. J'ai découvert trop tard l'existence du Delirium, alors je n'ai pas pu faire d'analyses.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquels les êtres brisés errent sur l'autoroute, probablement à ma recherche. Ignorant leur congénère inconscient, ils ne daignent même pas éviter de lui marcher dessus. Un autre bruit attire mon attention, un bruit qui accélère mon rythme cardiaque : un moteur dans le lointain.

Les malades l'ont également entendu, et ce nouveau son semble accentuer leur excitation, car ils se mettent à sautiller sur place comme une meute de singes enragés. Peu importe qui conduit ce véhicule, cette personne se rapproche et va tomber dans un piège…sauf si je peux l'en empêcher.

Je me glisse de sous mon abri, tombant sur le dos d'un des fous. Sans perdre de temps, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire à l'écart, plaquant ma main sur son visage pour l'empêcher de crier. Patiemment, je bloque le nez et la bouche de ma victime afin de couper l'arrivée d'oxygène, supportant les spasmes des membres flasques, jusqu'à ce que le fou s'affale. Et de un, je songe en le laissant tomber dans la neige.

Les voitures en ruine m'offrent un grand nombre d'abris, et le blizzard joue également à mon avantage lorsqu'il s'agit de me rapprocher discrètement des deux autres êtres debout près d'une camionnette. Le premier est assommé prestement contre la carrosserie métallique du véhicule, le second –qui était debout sur le toit de la camionnette- glousse de surprise en sentant ma main se refermer sur sa cheville, mais ne réagit pas lorsque je le fais trébucher jusqu'à l'asphalte avant de l'achever d'un coup de pied à la tempe.

J'ai le temps d'éliminer un dernier ennemi avant que les autres ne commencent à réaliser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. À ce moment, le bruit de moteur est beaucoup plus rapproché, et me permet d'identifier sans l'ombre d'un doute une motocyclette. Je me saisis de deux batarangs et les lancent au visage d'êtres qui sont projetés en arrière sous le choc. Enfin, les autres se précipitent vers moi, excités à l'idée de me réduire en pièces.

Le premier à m'atteindre, une femme, me bondit au cou et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille dans l'idée de se servir de son propre poids pour me faire tomber. Bandant mes muscles, je parviens à m'arracher à cette étreinte tout en évitant les dents –cette folle tente de me mordre !- et la lance contre une portière qui s'arrache sous l'impact. Encore consciente, la femme se relève péniblement tandis que trois autres monstres se précipitent vers moi en hurlant de rire. Je joue des poings pour les repousser, mais ils ne ressentent pas la douleur ; il me faut donc les faire sombrer dans l'inconscience pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ce qui me complique la tâche.

Un uppercut fait voler la femme mordeuse dans un pare-brise, puis je me fige en sentant des doigts crochus se refermer sur mon talon. L'un des fous que j'avais neutralisé il y a quelques minutes –reconnaissable à sa crête de cheveux verts- a rampé sous une voiture pour lancer cette empoignade sournoise. Avant que je puisse me libérer, une autre femme, plus vieille que la mordeuse, s'agrippe à ma cape et me fait tomber au sol. Les autres êtres se jettent sur moi avec avidité, et je parviens de plus en plus difficilement à les repousser.

Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça, je hurle dans mon esprit. Pas après seulement quelques heures dans ce monde inconnu ! Et surtout pas contre des monstres que je connais déjà…

Un fou parvient à s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon ventre et à enrouler ses doigts autour de mon cou. Je referme mes propres mains sur ses avant-bras et m'efforce de briser les os pour me libérer…tout à coup, sans crier gare, un chuintement métallique retentit derrière le monstre qui se crispe. Trois lames lui transpercent la poitrine, m'éclaboussant de sang poisseux, et l'être est soulevé de moi avant d'être projeté un peu plus loin.

À peine perceptible dans la lumière crépusculaire et les rafales enneigées, mon sauveur s'attaque avec acharnement à mes bourreaux en brandissant d'étranges couteaux à trois lames dans chaque main, n'ayant visiblement aucun remord à tuer ces pauvres victimes empoisonnées. Je me joins à lui, m'efforçant plutôt d'éliminer nos ennemis sans les tuer. À la fin du combat, je me retrouve soudain avec des lames sous la gorge. Je réalise alors un détail : loin d'être de simples couteaux, les pièces métalliques jaillissent directement des poings de l'homme !

De haute taille, comme moi, l'homme arbore une chevelure et d'épais favoris d'un noir d'encre. Vêtu d'un vieux manteau de cuir rapiécé, l'inconnu ne parvient toutefois pas à cacher la forte musculature dont il est doté. Je ne bouge pas et l'observe, tandis qu'il renifle l'air comme un chien.

-Tu as…une drôle d'odeur, grogne-t-il. Différente. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis…Batman, je réponds, jugeant préférable de ne pas révéler mon vrai nom, même ici. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-C'est ça, dit l'autre en rengainant dans sa peau les lames.

Il s'approche d'un des êtres que j'ai assommé et s'assure de sa survie en le retournant du pied.

-Eh bien, «Batman». Je sais pas d'où tu sors, mais quelqu'un a dû oublier de te dire que porter un masque, ce n'est plus à la mode.

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider, monsieur…?

-Logan, répond-il. Appelle-moi Logan.

-Logan, je répète. Donc je cherche une femme. Environ cette taille, la peau blanche –très blanche-. Les cheveux blonds. Elle est habillée de rouge et de violet et est probablement enceinte.

L'attitude dédaigneuse de Logan change soudain pour un comportement franchement hostile qui me prend au dépourvu. Se saisissant du col de ma cape, il me plaque contre un capot qui s'enfonce sous le choc, avant de faire jaillir de nouveau ses griffes de métal sous mes yeux.

-Voilà où j'ai sentis cette odeur ! s'écrit-il. Tu es avec cette salope d'Harley Quinn !

-Je ne suis pas avec elle ! je proteste, glissant prudemment la main vers une de mes sacoches de ceinture. Au contraire. Je la recherche afin de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Peuh. Il est un peu tard pour ça, non ? Après qu'elle ait mis la moitié du monde à feu et à sang…

-Quoi ?

Furieux, Logan me soulève dans les airs et me force à regarder le cimetière de voitures qu'est devenue l'autoroute.

-Regarde ce bordel, Batman ! Ce n'est qu'un petit avant-goût de tout le mal que Quinn a fait. Et toi, tu apparais de nulle part, comme elle, en prétendant vouloir nous sauver de ça ? T'étais où toutes ces années ?

-Années ?

Ce qu'affirme Logan est impossible. Jamais Harley Quinn n'aurait pu provoquer autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Il s'est à peine écoulé une demi-heure entre l'apparition de la faille qui l'a absorbé et le moment où je l'y ai rejoint. Pourtant…mon agresseur a bien dit «toutes ces années».

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

La réponse à ma question m'effraie avant même que Logan ne réponde, plus intrigué qu'en colère désormais.

-On est le 21 décembre 2027, dit-il. Mais qui es-tu, merde ? Un voyageur dans le temps ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…je souffle. 2027…ça fait quinze ans.

Pas étonnant que l'autoroute semble désertée depuis une éternité, et que les cadavres dont personne n'a jugé utile de ramasser se soient autant décomposés. J'ai le tournis en imaginant toutes ces années ratées, tout ce retard que j'ai pris sur mon ennemie…les théories que j'ai lu avant de traverser envisageaient des différences d'axe espace-temps…si une trentaine de minutes se sont écoulés à Gotham, alors plus de quinze ans ont-ils réellement pu s'écouler dans cet univers ? Ça semble si improbable, mais pourtant…

Décelant probablement mon trouble, Logan me relâche. Dressant l'oreille, il annonce que d'autres «saloperies» s'approchent, et que l'on ferait mieux de trouver un abri. Là, me promet-il, j'aurai intérêt à vider mon sac, si je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'ouvre les boyaux. Quelque chose dans sa voix me dit qu'il le ferait vraiment, si mes réponses ne lui plaisent pas.

XXXXXXX

_Quelque part dans l'état de New York_

_21 décembre 2027, 21h12 (récente mise à jour)_

_Batman_

Presque à contrecœur, Logan accepte de me parler de son monde lorsque je lui promets de lui parler de moi ensuite. Dans la cabane abandonnée où nous avons établi notre campement, j'en apprends un peu plus sur cet univers différent du mien.

Pour ce que je peux en juger, les nations du monde sont assez semblables ; Logan est né au Canada, et nous nous trouvons présentement à une quarantaine de kilomètres au sud de New York. Cependant, mon «guide» n'a jamais entendu parler d'une ville appelée Gotham ; mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine en apprenant qu'ici, ma ville natale n'a jamais existée.

Pour ce qu'il en sait, Harley Quinn est apparue de nulle part, faisant aussitôt parler d'elle pour le meurtre de plusieurs soldats du SHIELD –une unité militaire d'élite, apparemment- ainsi que d'un des plus grands génies du siècle, le docteur Reed Richards. Personne n'a vraiment entendu parler d'elle durant les trois années suivantes ; on ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Le seul signalement qu'on avait d'elle provenait d'une caméra de sécurité bourrée de parasite. Lorsqu'elle est finalement réapparue, elle était à la tête d'un groupe qu'on pouvait qualifier de terroriste. À partir de là, plus personne n'ignora le nom d'Harley Quinn.

-Au début, elle et ses fanatiques faisaient surtout du grabuge de grande envergure, s'attaquant à des postes de police, des bases militaires et des repaires du SHIELD. Il a fallu un moment avant que l'on réalise que ces assauts lui servaient à rassembler un véritable arsenal. Le jour où ils se sont emparés de l'aéronef servant de poste de commande au SHIELD –tuant le colonel Nick Fury au passage-, tout à dégénérer.

-Comment ?

-Elle a attaqué New York. Elle a d'abord détruit les ponts et les routes, puis menacé de faire exploser une bombe au gaz si quiconque de l'extérieur intervenait. Puis, elle a lancé une sorte de jeu pervers…

-Les Harley Games ? je suggère.

-Exact. New York devait se choisir un champion qui la représenterait, et sur qui dépendrait la survie de ses habitants.

-Ils ont trouvé un champion ?

-À l'époque, il y avait un gamin, un peu trop idéaliste, mais c'était un bon gars. C'était un mutant, et il se faisait appeler Spiderman. Il s'est présenté comme champion.

J'ai appris que dans ce monde, de plus en plus d'humains ont commencé à naître avec des capacités méta-humaines, des «superpouvoirs». Ces «mutants» étaient courant, mais surtout craint et respecter, tout en même temps. Logan lui-même affirme être un mutant, et pour me le prouver, il s'entaille l'avant-bras pour me montrer la plaie cicatriser presque aussitôt.

Pour en revenir à Spiderman et New York, le jeune héros a traversé toutes les épreuves, un peu comme moi à Gotham. Lorsqu'est venu le temps de revendiquer sa victoire, Harley Quinn lui a présenté son prix : le droit de choisir quelle ville serait détruite à la place de New York. Ce genre de piège vicieux ressemble bien à Harley. Spiderman a refusé de faire un tel choix ; pour la peine, la femme a gazé New York.

-C'est ainsi que sont apparu les premières créatures que tu as affronté sur l'autoroute. On les appelle les Chuckles –les ricaneurs-.

-Je les connais, j'affirme.

-Vraiment ? Ok, maintenant c'est à toi de parler.

-Avant, une dernière question : Pourquoi personne n'a tenté d'arrêter Harley Quinn après New York ? Comment avez-vous pu la laisser vous mettre à genoux ainsi ?

Alors que Logan me résume ce qui a été appelé l'Année de Sang, je comprends qu'ils ont tous commis la même erreur que moi : ils ont sous-estimé leur ennemie. Pour «célébrer» sa monté au pouvoir, Harley a organisé une longue semaine d'Harley Games dans sept capitales du monde, la moitié échouant les épreuves, les autres provoquant tout de même des millions de morts. Les Chuckles en eux-mêmes occupaient déjà suffisamment les armées gouvernementales pour qu'ils ne se soucient plus de Quinn. Puis, après la débandade des Avengers et le gazage de Washington DC, les choses ont réellement dégénérées. Puis, elle s'est emparée de quelques silos nucléaires.

-Et elle était assez folle pour s'en servir, dit Logan avec amertume. À partir de là, j'ai décroché. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-Je suis désolé, je réponds avec sincérité.

-Alors dis–moi ce que je veux savoir. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Et quel lien as-tu avec Harley Quinn ?

-Vous allez avoir du mal à y croire, je le préviens.

-On pari ? Les trucs bizarres, je connais.

-Je viens d'une autre dimension, semblable à celle-ci, mais différente. Quinn est originaire de mon univers. Elle a…détruit la ville que j'avais juré de protéger…tué mes amis…ma famille…elle m'aurait tué aussi, mais une faille entre les mondes s'est ouverte et l'a projeté ici.

Logan m'observe avec un air qui n'est pas s'en rappeler celui d'un fauve jaugeant une proie. Pour s'occuper les mains, il ramasse une brindille et entreprend de la réduire en miettes, avant de répondre.

-T'as raison, c'est vraiment bizarre. Mais étrangement, je te crois. La première fois que j'ai affronté Quinn, il y avait cette odeur anormale autour d'elle, comme celle qui t'entoure. Ce doit être le parfum de votre monde.

-Je suis navré que vous ayez subit les conséquences de mon échec.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller à sa poursuite plus tôt ?

-Croyez-le ou non, mais dans ma dimension, quelques minutes se sont écoulés avant que je fonce dans le portail. Nous étions alors en 2012. Le temps s'écoule plus vite ici.

-Dommage pour nous, rétorque-t-il d'un ton railleur.

-J'ai une dernière question. Dans mon univers, Harley Quinn était enceinte. Est-ce que le bébé a survécu ?

-Jack Quinn. L'enfant prodigue de la reine du chaos. Elle le traite comme un petit prince, mais il est dangereux.

-Dangereux ?

-Oui. Il est né avec le gène X. C'est un mutant.

XXXXXXX

_Le Palais des Merveilles_

_22 décembre 2027, 8h11_

_Harley Quinn_

-Mon poussin ! je murmure doucement. C'est l'heure de te lever.

Mon chéri ouvre lentement ses yeux bleus –comme les miens !- et me dévisage avec un petit sourire. Il se lève de son lit et m'enlace tendrement, faisant une fois de plus fondre mon cœur. J'éclate de rire lorsque ses longs cheveux verts me chatouillent le visage, puis me sépare de lui, tâchant de reprendre un peu d'autorité maternelle.

-Tu te rappelles qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mère.

Docile et sage, le brave garçon me laisse le vêtir de son ensemble violet si élégant qui accentue davantage la ressemblance avec son père. Un peu plus grand que moi, mais pas aussi mince que monsieur J., le petit Jack préfère qu'on lui laisse ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos. Le plus souvent, des mèches lui retombent devant les yeux, cachant son mignon visage, mais je lui permets ces petites excentricités ; après tout, il est normal que notre fils soit spécial ; pas vrai, mon amour ?

Une fois Jack habillé, je me relève en lissant ma longue robe noire et rouge –j'ai choisis d'adopter à nouveau mes couleurs originales après la naissance du petit prince-, admirant les motifs de trèfles, de carreaux, de cœurs et de piques qui en ornent le tissu. Ce n'est pas une de ces robes royales encombrantes et ridicules ; il s'agit plutôt d'une jupe ouverte sur le devant, avec en dessous un justaucorps épousant la forme de mon corps (et arborant également mes couleurs, bien sûr-. C'est plus confortable, sans pour autant me priver de mon aura. Réajustant ma toque à grelots –un autre accessoire que j'ai repris-, je prends mon fils par la main et l'entraîne hors de ses quartiers.

Nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs métalliques de l'aéronef géant qui servait jadis de poste de commandement au SHIELD. L'avantage avec cet appareil, plus vaste qu'un porte-avion militaire, c'est qu'il peut voler dans les airs des semaines durant sans avoir à se ravitailler. Après quelques ajustements pour lui enlever son ambiance lugubre typiquement militaire, je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleur palais pour régner sur mon empire de chaos et de folie.

Les gardes que nous croisons, portant un uniforme violet et un masque aux traits de clown, s'inclinent sur notre passage en s'efforçant discrètement de mettre de la distance entre nous. Ils espèrent que je ne remarque pas leur petit manège, mais c'est raté : ils sont terrorisés par notre présence à tous les deux. Ces vermines qui me servent avec une adoration presque divine reconnaissent leur infériorité, et savent que leur vie ne vaut rien à mes yeux.

Dans ma salle du trône, tout est décoré avec des poupées riantes, des peluches plus grandes que natures et des couleurs vives. Je m'installe rapidement en travers des appuie-coudes de mon siège royal, et Jack s'installe à sa place habituelle, à ma droite. Pendant que mon bébé ramasse la poupée qu'il a l'habitude de manipuler, j'ordonne qu'on fasse entrer le premier accusé.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du procès de gens coupables d'avoir comploté contre moi. Et bien sûr, le juge et juré ne sera nulle autre que…moi.

La première personne qui est traîné devant moi est une femme dans la quarantaine, rousse et séduisante malgré son âge. Vêtue d'une tenue en cuir noire, elle relève aussitôt la tête vers moi après qu'on l'ait jeté à mes pieds. Je souris tandis qu'elle soutient mon regard.

-Enfin, je dis avec amusement, voilà que l'on présente devant moi Natasha Romanov, la fameuse Veuve Noire.

-Va au diable, salope !

-Tss tss, ce n'est pas un très bon langage à employer devant des enfants.

Je tends la main pour caresser la chevelure de Jack, qui ne bronche pas. Il est en train d'arracher lentement un des yeux de sa poupée, riant doucement dans son coin. La Veuve Noire l'observe avec un rien de crainte dans le regard. Je sais ce qui se dit sur mon poussin. Et c'est vrai.

-Puisqu'on t'a attrapé dans mon palais, et que tu es une tueuse, je suppose que tu es venue dans l'espoir de m'assassiner. Dommage que ce soit un échec…

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un assassin tente de s'en prendre à moi où à mon bébé, et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me fis plus à personne, que je considère tout le monde comme une menace possible. Ils sont tous des mécréants sans foi ni loi ! Victimes du mensonge de la vie, aveugle à la folie qui nous habite tous. Même ici, dans ce monde sans Gotham ou Batman, le problème prospère comme un cancer. Seul moyen de régler : arracher l'infection morceau par morceau.

Monsieur J. serait si fier de moi.

Soudain, la Veuve Noire se défait de ses liens sans qu'on puisse comprendre comment et se jette sur un de ses geôliers, lui brisant la nuque dans les premières secondes avant de se saisir de son arme pour abattre l'autre. Les gardes répartis dans la salle du trône réagissent prestement pour l'arrêter, mais la femme se montre à la hauteur de sa réputation en éliminant rapidement ces menaces, progressant jusqu'à moi. Sans me départir de mon sourire moqueur, je la vois se figer brusquement à quelques mètres de mon trône, le visage pâle. Les yeux écarquillés sur quelque chose qu'elle est la seule à voir, elle ouvre la bouche en poussant un gémissement aigu.

Jack s'est finalement redressé. Debout, il fixe intensément la femme, un large sourire apparaissant sous ses mèches. Il s'approche de la Veuve Noire qui tombe à genoux devant lui, cherchant à aspirer de l'air sans y parvenir. Sans la toucher, Jack passe sa main au-dessus de son visage. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur les joues de l'assassin.

-Jolie dame, dit-il avec un rire. Esprit sombre. Plein de délicieuses peurs. Je peux jouer, mère ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Elle est toute à toi.

Un hurlement déchirant daigne enfin jaillir de la gorge de la femme, parvenant pas tout à fait à recouvrir mon rire victorieux. Je ris tant, satisfaite de cette justice à l'image de mon monde.


	3. Chapeau haut-de-forme et masque de fer

_Premièrement, mes excuses pour cette publication légèrement tardive. J'ai oublié de passer sur ce matin avant de partir travailler, alors je vous publie ceci alors que je viens tout juste de rentrer chez moi (bien ma vie?)._

_Sur un autre point, ce chapitre est le premier d'une série particulièrement. Comme je l'ai peut-être déjà dis (ou pas), cette histoire va osciller entre les points de vue de Batman et ceux d'Harley Quinn. Seulement, une grande majorité des narrations d'Harley seront des flashbacks retraçant ses actions juste après son arrivée dans l'univers Marvel, et comment elle a pu atteindre les sommets qu'elle a en 2027…tout ça pour dire, pour éviter de vous emmêler l'esprit, garder la date à l'œil. Le présent se trouve en l'an 2027/2028._

**Chapitre Trois**

**Chapeau haut-de-forme et masque de fer**

_Time Square, New York_

_25 décembre 2012, 8h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas visité New York. Et quelle chance que ce soit justement le jour de Noël ! En ce jour spécial, le cœur de la Grosse Pomme s'est fait une beauté féérique à travers la mince neige tombant paresseusement sur une foule se baladant ou faisant des achats. Des cantiques de Noël sont chantés en boucle dans des haut-parleurs, complétant ce portrait si…parfait.

Je glousse doucement. La perfection est tellement ridicule que je me roulerais au sol, complètement hilare. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui vois à travers le masque de la réalité, il y a quelque chose de terriblement faux dans ce décor. Il suffirait d'une toute petite grenade, à peine à fragmentation, pour rompre la magie et semé un tout petit peu de chaos des fêtes. Joyeux Noël, bandes d'abrutis !

-Oh oh oh ! s'exclame un Père Noël bedonnant lorsque je passe près de lui. Passez un très joyeux Noël, ma charmante amie !

Lui répondant avec un sourire, j'incline la tête, ce qui fait danser mes couettes blondes tout contre mes cache-oreilles blancs, avant de passer mon chemin. Hélas, il serait imprudent de tenter quelque chose d'amusant pour le moment. Avant-hier, j'ai été témoin d'un affrontement musclé entre un guignol masqué se prenant pour une araignée et quelques braqueurs de banque. Dans ce monde aussi, les supposés «superhéros» existent, et faire trop de grabuge avant d'être prête à les recevoir risquerait de mettre en danger mon petit poussin. Bien sûr, je me suis permis de récupérer des vêtements civils et un beau manteau mauve dans une boutique chic, bien moins remarquables que ma tenue de toute façon salement endommagée depuis mon récent affrontement avec Batman. Il m'a fallu tuer le vendeur, mais c'est de sa faute ; il refusait de me faire un rabais. Quel radin, quand même !

Mon petit Jack me donne un coup de pied, et je m'arrête pour caresser tendrement mon ventre rebondi. Très bientôt, je me dis intérieurement. Je pourrai enfin voir ton visage, mon bébé joli. Je ferai de toi un grand garçon digne de ton papa. Un petit prince du chaos…

Quelque chose, une sorte d'instinct, me pousse à regarder autour de moi. Depuis que mes capacités surhumaines données par Poison Ivy ont commencé à vraiment évoluer, il m'est arrivé à quelques reprises d'avoir ce genre de sixième sens. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point les modifications portées à mon organisme vont me changer ; mais autant en profiter tant que je ne deviens pas cinglée comme l'autre plante. Enfin, pas _ce_ genre de cinglée.

En balayant mes yeux bleus sur les visages qui m'entourent, je ne vois personne qui sort de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, j'ai la terrible impression de me faire épier. C'est très dérangeant. Il y a bien ce type, avec les grosses lunettes de soleil rouges –par temps nuageux, franchement !-. En apparence, il semble occupé à étudier un kiosque d'attrape-touristes avec une jeune rouquine me tournant le dos, mais il est impossible de le confirmer, puisque je ne vois pas ses yeux. À tout hasard, je tourne les talons et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Je caresse la crosse de mon pistolet pour me réconforter et sens une légère excitation m'envahir. Aurais-je enfin un peu d'action à me mettre sous la dent ?

Par maladresse, je renverse un homme moustachu transportant plusieurs sacs. Jouant la carte de l'innocence, je me confonds en excuses et aide le type à ramasser ses affaires en lui offrant en bonus mon plus adorable sourire. Charmé, le vieil homme oublie sa colère et me remercie de mon aide en me souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, car j'ai pu confirmer ce que je pensais ; l'homme aux verres fumés me suit.

Je pourrais me sentir flatté. Après tout, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Néanmoins, un type qui prend une innocente femme en filature est louche d'office. S'il vient me chercher des crosses, il aura droit à toute une surprise.

L'air de rien, je me dirige rapidement vers une ruelle un peu moins occupée. Après un dernier regard derrière moi, je m'y engouffre prestement et disparais à la vue de monsieur verres fumés. Après avoir couru quelques mètres pour prendre de l'avance, je me tapis derrière une benne à ordures et fouille dans mon sac à main pour y prendre mon masque et mon chapeau haut de forme que je déplie d'un coup sec du poignet. Me sentant à nouveau moi-même, je me saisis de mon arme à feu d'une main et de l'autre, j'ouvre mon manteau pour dégager la fleur à acide épinglée à ma blouse. Puis, j'attends.

Pas très longtemps, d'ailleurs. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnent entre les murs des bâtiments. Au moins deux personnes, j'estime. Prête à leur bondir dessus, je sursaute de stupeur lorsqu'une voix féminine se met à résonner _dans_ ma tête. Je savais que j'étais folle, mais avant, j'ai juste entendu la voix de mon chéri, ce qui était normal vu notre lien d'amour.

-_Inutile d'en venir à la violence,_ me dit la voix. _Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Argh…_

Je bondis hors de ma cachette, furieuse contre ce que je considère comme étant une violation de ma vie privée. Sans surprise, Verres fumés est là, en compagnie de la rouquine. Un peu plus jeune que moi et très jolie, la jeune femme semble soudain prise de violentes migraines, à tel point que son complice doit la soutenir pour lui éviter de s'écrouler au sol.

-Hey ! je m'écris en brandissant mon pistolet sous leur nez. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de fureter dans ma tête sans ma permission ?

-Tu vas bien Jean ? demande l'homme à sa compagne sans s'occuper de moi.

-Je…je crois. J'ai été comme…repoussée. Pourtant, j'ai juste essayé de communiquer avec elle.

-Le professeur ne nous avait pas dit qu'on cherchait une télépathe…

-Pas elle. _Lui_ !

En disant cela, elle avait pointé mon ventre avec une expression choquée. Par réflexe, je pose ma main libre sur mon abdomen comme pour protéger mon petit Jack. Qui sont ces gens, au juste ? Et surtout…est-ce vraiment mon bébé qui l'a mise dans cet état ?

La rouquine finit par reprendre un peu de contenance et se relève pour me faire face. Elle lève les mains en signe de paix, ce qui ne me fait pas plus baisser ma garde.

-Désolée pour l'intrusion, s'excuse-t-elle.

-Un petit conseil, je dis en tapotant ma tempe. N'essaye plus d'aller fouiller là-dedans. Je ne suis pas connu pour y faire souvent le ménage.

Je rigole de ma blague, et la rouquine se force à sourire à son tour.

-J'en prends bonne note. Je suis Jean Grey. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Dédaignant la main tendue, je bondis en arrière en tournoyant sur moi-même et me perche sur une autre benne à ordures que celle derrière laquelle je me cachais, avant de m'incliner majestueusement.

-Appelez-moi…Harley Quinn !

Verres fumés glousse en entendant mon nom. Furieuse, je vise le sol à ses pieds et ouvre le feu. L'impoli pousse un cri de protestation en bondissant en arrière et se saisit par réflexe de ses lunettes. Jean intervient de justesse et retient son bras. Quel dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir les yeux de ce type.

-Scott, non ! s'exclame Jean. Inutile de la provoquer inutilement.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle est folle ! rétorque le dénommé Scott avec un grognement de mépris. Déjà, pour se faire appeler Harley Quinn –Arlequin-, il faut avoir des câbles qui se touchent…

-Merci du compliment, je réponds avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, je n'aime pas être suivi par des étrangers.

-Nous savons ce que tu as fait à la base du SHIELD, annonce Jean en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mon sourire se crispe. Le carnage que j'ai laissé derrière moi en arrivant dans ce monde parallèle ? Oulah, pour que quelqu'un me cherche à ce sujet, il faut forcément que ce soit des flics ou des justiciers de pacotille. Dans les deux cas, je les explose. Pour leur montrer que je ne plaisante pas, je vise cette fois la rouquine directement entre les deux yeux, caressant de l'index la gâchette. Stoïque, Jean ne fait montre d'aucune crainte.

-Tout va bien. Nous sommes comme toi. Nous aussi nous avons des…particularités.

Pour le prouver, elle lève la main et je sens mon arme à feu être arrachée de mes mains par une force invisible. Poussant une exclamation de colère, je plonge ma main dans une poche intérieure de mon manteau et en sors un paquet de cartes aux bords acérés. Étrangement, cette arme semble inquiéter Scott encore plus que le pistolet. L'arme est à présent en train de flotter devant Jean, qui semble en pleine concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe dans la paume tendue. La télékinésiste retire le chargeur et me renvoie mon pistolet, toujours en se servant de ses pouvoirs.

-Beaucoup de gens comme nous, abandonnés par tout et tout le monde, en sont souvent réduit à commettre des actes extrêmes. Nous pouvons te conduire dans un endroit où tu seras acceptée, guidée et protégée.

-Euh…c'est quoi ce discours à trois balles ? je m'étonne. Vous faites partie d'un genre de secte de monstres de foires ?

-Non. Nous faisons partie d'un groupe appelé les X-Men. Nous essayons de recueillir les mutants afin de les aider.

-Oh là oh là, temps mort Trevor ! je m'exclame. Qui tu traites de mutante, rouquine ? Je veux dire…oui, j'ai subi quelques modifications génétiques de rien du tout, mais je suis encore humaine. Franchement…

-On ne peut pas dire la même chose de ton enfant à naître…répond Jean d'un ton entendu. Il n'est pas encore né, mais il irradie déjà d'ondes psioniques. C'est un mutant en puissance ! Tout ce que nous te proposons…

-Vous ne proposez rien du tout, rétorque une voix métallique derrière moi. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire.

Et puis quoi encore, je me dis en me retournant prestement. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le nouveau venu descend lentement du ciel grâce à des petits propulseurs fixés à ses chevilles. Lorsqu'il s'immobilise à deux mètres du sol, nous sommes enfin en mesure de le détailler. Vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'une armure métallique qui semble parcourue d'énergie, l'homme complète son apparence par une tunique à capuchon verte. Malgré le masque métallique cachant ses traits, je peux clairement sentir que son regard hostile est vrillé sur…moi.

-Je me doutais bien qu'en pistant les X-Men, je finirais par la trouver, grince Masque-de-Fer. Je suis Victor Von Fatalis…et vous, vous avez tué une connaissance à moi. Le docteur Reed Richards. Par conséquent, je dois vous tuer.

Oh la la, c'est la journée des fous ma parole ! Fatalis tend lentement ses mains dans ma direction, illuminant ses paumes d'une lueur inquiétante. Réagissant par réflexe, je bondis dans les airs et me saisis d'une échelle de secours qui me sert de tremplin pour me propulser sur un balcon. Les rayons qui jaillissent des mains de Fatalis une fraction de seconde après pulvérisent la benne à ordure. Comprenant que je ne suis pas tiré d'affaire, je m'efforce d'ignorer les douleurs que mes actions déclenchent dans mon dos et mon ventre. Puis, prenant mon élan, je saute dans le vide en direction de la façade de l'immeuble en face, mes doigts se refermant à la dernière seconde à une gouttière. Mon ennemi pulvérise le balcon et l'escalier de secours avant de s'envoler précipitamment vers moi. Soudain, deux rayons ardents jaillissent du sol et le percutent à poitrine, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs. Deux trous jumeaux brûlent la tunique de Fatalis, mais une sorte de bouclier énergétique lui évite de s'être fait réduire en bouillit par l'attaque aussi imprévue que bienvenue.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, misérables ! s'écrit Masque-de-Fer.

Profitant de la diversion, j'escalade à toute vitesse la gouttière pendant de longs mètres jusqu'à atteindre le toit. Lorsque je me hisse de nouveau sur une surface solide, je gémis de douleur, mes bras en feu. Ma grossesse m'affaiblit de plus en plus, et je ne dois qu'à mon organisme supérieur ma résistance actuelle. Une explosion provenant de la ruelle me motive à reprendre ma fuite, effrayant un grand nombre de pigeons au passage.

Un regard derrière moi m'apprend que Fatalis vient d'atterrir sur mon toit. Sans m'arrêter, je fouille frénétiquement dans mon fidèle sac à surprise, me désolant d'y trouver peu de chose. Mon arsenal a été décimé lors de mon affrontement contre Batman puis lors de ma fuite de la base du SHIELD.

Je ramasse une partie de mes derniers dentiers explosifs et les jettent au visage de mon poursuivant. Les détonations le prennent par surprise, mais il n'est pas aussi déstabilisé que je l'espérais. Passant au plan B, j'active ma fleur d'acide et projette un long jet dans l'idée de faire fondre cette ridicule carapace qui est une insulte au bon goût. Je l'atteins à l'épaule, malheureusement, seule la tunique s'embrase avec un grésillement. Fatalis s'immobilise le temps d'arracher le fragment d'étoffe contaminé et le jette au sol où il va achever de se dissoudre. Ce n'est pas bon signe…

-On ne peut pas en discuter ? je propose en prenant un air innocent. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tuer ton ami…

-Richards n'était pas mon ami. Lui et moi étions des ennemis et des rivaux acharnés. J'étais destiné à le vaincre, à lui prouver ma supériorité ! Comment as-tu osé me priver du privilège de le tuer de mes propres mains, garce ?!

Je reste silencieuse, le dévisageant avec une expression estomaquée. Pendant tout ce discours dénué de sens, il a été généreux en gestes théâtraux et son ton de voix était le même que celui d'un président qui parle de la victoire lors d'une guerre.

-Si j'ai bien compris…je répète, essayant de gagner du temps. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un que tu voulais tuer toi-même ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Ma vie tournait autour de ce combat. Il n'était pas seulement question de le tuer. Je devais lui montrer une fois pour toutes que j'étais meilleur que lui !

La docteure en psychiatrie en moi refait surface lorsqu'il devient évident que ce type à de sérieux problèmes. Sous ses yeux, je me mets à prononcer un rapide diagnostic en comptant sur mes doigts.

-Mon cher, je crains que tu ne souffres de troubles obsessifs, d'un sacré syndrome narcissique…un complexe d'infériorité non résolu, peut-être lié à des pulsions réprimées…tu as besoin d'aide, Masque-de-Fer !

-Silence, femme. Je vais me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait. C'est moi qui devais le tuer, MOI !

-Nom d'un carreau, Masque-de-Fer…tu réalises combien c'est malsain d'être obsédé à ce point par quelqu'un ? M'est avis qu'au fond, tu étais amoureux de ton Richards, et que tu ne cherchais qu'à avoir son approbation.

Malgré le masque, j'arrive à voir combien il est choqué par ma révélation. Mettre les sentiments d'une personne à nu n'est jamais une expérience agréable pour la victime, mais c'est en général pour son bien. Toutefois, loin de me remercier, cet ingrat pousse un cri de rage et me fonce dessus avec une vitesse supérieure à celle d'un humain normal –supérieure à la mienne, même-. Ses doigts gainés de métal se referment sur ma gorge et il me soulève dans les airs. Je pousse un râle pendant que je me fais étrangler, mais je me débats violemment. Constatant vite que mes coups de pied ne réussiront pas à la blesser à cause de cette armure, j'opte pour une stratégie alternative. Balançant mon corps sur le côté, j'enroule ma jambe autour du bras qui me retient prisonnier et met toute la pression dont je suis capable vers le bas. Malgré la force supérieure que lui donne son armure, Fatalis cède sous la pression, plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Libérée de son étreinte, je m'écroule sur le dos, haletant pour retrouver mon souffle. En rampant sur le dos, je fouille à tâtons dans mon sac à surprise, mais rien ; je trouve quelques grenades à gaz hilarant ou à gaz Delirium, mais il est plus que probable que ce masque soit équipé d'un filtre à air. Son arsenal rendrait jaloux la chauve-souris en personne…

Fatalis se retourne soudain lorsqu'un courant d'air agite sa cape. Je comprends vite qu'il ne s'agit en fait pas d'un courant d'air, mais d'une vague de télékinésie. Jean Grey a utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de se soulever dans les airs, les mains levées en Y et ses courts cheveux roux s'agitant autour de son visage. Après avoir atterri sur le toit, Fatalis est projeté dans les airs comme si un poing invisible l'avait percuté. Une fois de plus, il se réceptionne grâce aux propulseurs de son armure et il fait face à sa nouvelle adversaire.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi, mutante ? dit-il avec amusement. Viens à moi.

Jean pousse un cri de rage et envoi une autre vague d'énergie à la figure de Fatalis. Cette fois, Masque-de-Fer le voit venir et parvient à contenir l'attaque, les énergies semblant distordre l'air devant eux. Fatalis entonne une sorte de chant dans une langue inconnue s'apparentant vaguement à du latin. La mutante écarquille les yeux de stupeur en se sentant repousser par une puissance soudain supérieure à la sienne. Une lueur étrange entoure le poing de Masque-de-Fer lorsqu'il le serre. Comme entraîné par une force invisible, Jean est soulevé dans les airs. Puis, Fatalis abat son poing, faisant percuter le toit à sa victime avec une telle violence que les tuiles se fracassent. Masque-de-Fer cesse d'incanter et la lumière vient mourir entre ses doigts.

-Vous auriez dû rester en dehors de tout cela, X-Men. Lorsque je rentrerai à Latveria, je ferai savoir à votre président que des mutants m'ont agressé en sol américain. Vous n'êtes déjà pas très populaires, je me trompe ?

Fatalis se fige soudain et exhale un cri de douleur étranglé. Des grincements de métal à l'agonie s'élèvent de son armure, et il me faut un moment pour réaliser que les plaques protectrices sont en train de se presser contre son corps de chair et de sang, comme s'il était sur le point d'imploser.

-Mais moi, annonce une voix au moins aussi autoritaire que celle de Fatalis, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à aucun président…

Toujours sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle, Fatalis se voit forcé à faire un demi-tour sur lui-même afin de contempler le nouveau venu. Décidément, j'ai eu une introduction du tonnerre au monde méta-humain de cette dimension. L'individu porte lui aussi une armure, mais uniquement composée d'un plastron, de gantelets et d'un casque semblable à ceux des antiques soldats de Spartes. Sous cette armure d'un rouge s'approchant de la rouille, c'est un homme plutôt bien battit malgré son âge avancé. Plus charismatique que décrépi, l'homme irradie d'une aura d'autorité. Et bien sûr, comme ça semble être la mode ici, il est en train de flotter dans les airs, sa cape violette claquant au vent.

-Magnéto, gémit Jean de douleur.

-C'est comme ça que vous protégez les mutants ? crache Magnéto à l'intention de la télépathe. En laissant un fou furieux s'en prendre à une femme enceinte sous prétexte qu'il est souverain de sa propre nation minable ?

-Va au diable, mutant…marmonne Fatalis.

Il commence une nouvelle incantation dans cette étrange langue, mais s'étrangle de nouveau lorsque Magnéto compresse le métal protégeant la gorge de sa victime. Je comprends enfin ce qui se passe : ce dénommé Magnéto manipule le métal ! Ou plutôt, le magnétisme, comme le sous-entend son nom. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur les lèvres du mutant alors qu'il crispe davantage les doigts, prolongeant l'agonie de sa proie.

-Malgré toute ta technologie et cette magie ancestrale, commente Magnéto, cette armure qui constitue ta plus grande force deviendra la source de ta chute. Une armure de _métal_.

L'aimant humain lève lentement ses mains devant lui sous les yeux horrifiés de Fatalis. Des filets de sang commencent déjà à filtrer entre les diverses plaques d'armure, et les grincements se font plus bruyants. D'un unique mouvement, Magnéto rapproche ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Un hurlement suraigu résonne de l'intérieur du heaume de Masque-de-Fer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'armure invincible se replie sur elle-même comme une cannette de boisson gazeuse qu'on écrase. Le bruit répugnant des os qui se fracassent et de la chair qui se fait réduire en bouillit arrache un grimacement dégoûté à Jean. Pour ma part, lorsque la masse de métal sanglant à peine plus grosse qu'un ballon de plage retombe lourdement au sol, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la déconfiture humiliante de Masque-de-Fer.

Je ris encore lorsque Magnéto se laisse retomber au sol à côté de moi. À ce moment, Scott parvient enfin à monter sur le toit, son manteau légèrement fumant, probablement après avoir encaissé un tir de Fatalis. En bas, des sirènes de police retentissent.

-Jean ! s'exclame Scott en se précipitant vers la rouquine. Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que…oh merde !

Réalisant la présence de Magnéto, le jeune homme se saisit de ses lunettes comme pour les arracher de son visage. Le mutant en armure lève un doigt et l'agite sous son nez comme un enseignant à un élève turbulent.

-Voyons mon cher. N'as-tu pas appris ta leçon la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés seul à seul ? Je t'en prie, ne montre pas tes yeux à cette jeune femme…comment vous appelez-vous, ma chère ?

Comprenant que c'est à moi qu'il parle, je m'arrête de rire et bondit sur mes pieds. Tirant mon chapeau, je m'incline devant lui avec un sourire.

-Appelez-moi Harley Quinn.

Puis, sur le ton de la confidence, je lui demande à l'oreille en désignant les deux autres :

-Ils ne seraient pas en couple, ces deux-là ? Sinon, ils devraient. Il y a une sacrée tension entre les deux, c'est…fou.

Je ris de nouveau, et je suis satisfaite d'avoir pu arracher au moins un sourire à ce Magnéto. Loin de se décourager, Scott se dresse entre nous et sa chérie, l'air franchement hostile.

-Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? exige-t-il de savoir.

-Vous ? Je n'ai rien à faire des X-Men. Je suis venu pour cette femme et son enfant. Je me doutais que vous ne pourriez pas la protéger efficacement. Vous croyez vraiment que le SHIELD aurait laissé Charles Xavier abriter une mutante coupable de plusieurs meurtres ? Il a déjà du mal à faire accepter ses élèves réguliers…

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir trouvé, insiste ce pleurnichard de Scott. Pas sans le Cérébro…

-Oh, mon cher ami, le Cérébro n'est pas le seul moyen que j'ai pour arriver à mes fins.

Pendant que les deux mutants débattent sur des sujets ennuyeux, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. L'affrontement avec Masque-de-Fer m'a prouvé une chose : dans ce monde, je suis complètement vulnérable. Parce que je ne connais rien sur lui, de prime abord, mais également parce que j'ai besoin de me reconstituer un équipement. On ne peut pas semer décemment le chaos dans l'univers sans les bons outils. Sans parler de mon tout petit, qui ne va pas tarder à naître…il me peine de l'admettre, mais je vais avoir besoin, du moins pour un temps, de l'aide de d'autres que moi. J'ai appris à ne me fier à personne, après la trahison de Poison Ivy ; toutefois, il est encore dans mes attributs de savoir manipuler autrui pour atteindre mes objectifs…

C'est pourquoi je me relève un peu plus dignement et lisse mon manteau pour le débarrasser de la neige. Les trois mutants me regardent tandis que je me tourne vers Scott et Jean pour les gratifier d'une grimace enfantine.

-Je ne vais quand même pas suivre deux minables à peine capable de battre un clown en armure. Ce grand Magnéto a l'air de proposer une meilleure option pour moi et mon bébé.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit Jean en essayant de se relever. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est ou de ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Je m'approche de la télépathe et me penche vers elle, les poings sur les hanches et la dévisage, mon nez presque collé au sien. Mon sourire moqueur la fait vaguement reculer, comme si elle a pu lire la réelle folie qui m'habite.

-_Tu_ n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ou de ce dont je suis capable. Alors, écoute-moi bien, rouquine…

Je me rapproche davantage, mes lèvres toutes proches de son oreille. Dans un murmure, je lui donne un dernier conseil :

-N'oublie jamais ce nom : Harley Quinn. Je suis la reine du chaos. Certaines personnes comme moi ne rêvent que de voir le monde…brûler.

Lorsque je m'éloigne de Jean, ses yeux sont écarquillés et son visage est d'une pâleur plutôt inquiétante pour sa santé. Je constate également qu'elle tremble, sans que ce soit lié au froid. À peu de chose près, je pourrais croire qu'elle s'est pris une dose du gaz-terreur de Scarecrow ! Pourtant, j'ai utilisé depuis longtemps la maigre quantité de cette toxine que j'avais volé au GCPD…c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Peut-être qu'elle a juste été sous le choc par ma grande prestance ?

Plantant là cette minable, je me dirige vers Magnéto avec un grand sourire, me déclarant prête à l'accompagner…réalisant que je n'avais pas encore posé la question, je l'interroge sur le lieu où nous nous rendons.

-Ma chère amie, nous nous rendons dans le seul havre de paix pour les mutants de ce monde : Genosha. Ma demeure.

Il me tend la main, que je saisis. Magnéto me fait d'un geste glisser entre ses bras et s'élève dans les airs, ignorant mes protestations. Après tout, je suis la femme d'un seul homme, il n'est pas très convenable d'accepter une étreinte de la part de n'importe qui…puis je réalise que c'est le seul moyen de rapidement se déplacer pour lui, c'est-à-dire par la voie des airs. Pratique.

-On peut faire un détour par mon hôtel ? je demande. Il faut que je récupère quelques affaires…

XXXXXXX

_Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués_

_En banlieue de New York_

_25 décembre 2012, 13h17_

Il y a toujours quelque chose d'à la fois épuisant et relaxant à se connecter au Cérébro, l'appareil perfectionné permettant au professeur Charles Xavier d'amplifier ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de télépathes afin de repérer la conscience de tous les mutants de la planète, que leurs propres capacités spéciales se soient activées ou non. Bien sûr, il est plus simple de déceler un mutant «actif», mais même les autres ont une signature unique que le Cérébro est en mesure de repérer.

Lorsqu'il entre en transe après avoir enfilé le casque amplificateur, le professeur Xavier a l'impression de naviguer dans un océan de conscience, tandis que des millions de murmures imperceptibles tentent de le submerger. Plus le temps passe, plus ces présences gagnent en nombre, prouvant que le gène X est de plus en plus répandu dans l'espèce humaine. L'évolution est en marche, et bien que la supplantation de l'Homo Sapiens par l'Homo Superior –le mutant- soit encore improbable, une frange non négligeable de l'humanité arbore désormais des mutations lui offrant des capacités surhumaines.

Hélas, l'humain voit avec crainte un être aussi différent de lui que le mutant, et cette crainte de sa propre extinction pousse souvent des gens à marginaliser les mutants, voire à les accueillir avec violence. C'est pour cela qu'il a fondé cet institut ; afin d'offrir un havre de paix aux jeunes mutants afin de leur apprendre non seulement à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, mais surtout à coexister pacifiquement avec le reste du monde. Car c'est dans la coopération, et non dans une guerre aussi stupide que sanglante, que Charles Xavier voit l'avenir des deux espèces.

Une explosion soudaine dans le courant paisible des consciences fait sursauter le fondateur des X-Men. Comme un petit soleil, cette présence-là assombrit les autres autour d'elle. Il arrive parfois qu'un mutant particulièrement puissant jaillisse ainsi, mais…à cette amplitude, Xavier n'en a plus vu depuis Jean Grey, elle-même l'un des mutants les plus puissants de la planète…Prudemment, le professeur approche son esprit de la présence colossale dans l'intention d'identifier sa position exacte sur Terre. Il est de nouveau surpris en constatant que ce mutant est en train de quitter New York, vraisemblablement par avion. Il avait envoyé Jean et Scott recueillir une mutante enceinte à New York ce matin même. Se pourrait-il…

Il est facile pour le professeur de repérer la présence de ses deux anciens élèves. Comme il le prévoyait, ils sont presque revenus à l'Institut, mais…il y a un problème.

Charles Xavier regagne son corps sans plus attendre. Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il retire le Cérébro de son crâne dégarni et le pose sur le piédestal associé. Ensuite de quoi, il fait faire un demi-tour à son fauteuil roulant, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

En chemin, il croise plusieurs des plus jeunes élèves de son école, certains s'amusant à déplacer des objets par la pensée, et d'autres faisant montre d'une force ou d'une rapidité supérieure à la moyenne normale d'un humain. Tous sont nés avec le gène X, à divers degrés. Tous des mutants, mais fondamentalement, ils restent des enfants et des adolescents normaux, qui ont surtout besoin de trouver leur place dans le monde.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs vient le rejoindre avec un sourire et calque son pas à la vitesse du fauteuil roulant. Storm est l'une des doyennes de l'Institut, et l'une des plus fidèles amies du professeur. Elle n'a pas besoin de demander pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle parvient parfois si bien à lire en Charles Xavier qu'il lui est arrivé de soupçonner si sa collègue n'était pas elle aussi télépathe.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Ororo, répond-il en secouant la tête. Mais ça concerne Jean et Scott…ils arrivent.

À peine arrivent-ils dans le hall que les portes claquent sous un coup de pied de Scott. Le jeune homme porte Jean dans ses bras, la malheureuse étant livide et aussi inerte que si elle était dans le coma. Les inquiétudes du professeur ne font que s'accroître.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il en posant une main sur le front de son étudiante.

-Je ne sais pas, admet Scott. On a trouvé la mutante, qui se fait appeler «Harley Quinn», mais on s'est fait attaquer par Fatalis et…

-Fatalis ? s'étrangle Storm. Que fait-il si loin de Latvéria ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il voulait tuer cette Harley pour ce qu'elle avait fait au docteur Richards, puis Magnéto…

-Magnéto ?! s'exclame Xavier. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas parti avec elle…

Ancien collègue du professeur Xavier, Magnéto est devenu l'une des plus grandes menaces de la race humaine depuis qu'il s'est convaincu que les mutants devaient assurer leur domination sur l'Homo Sapiens. Quitte à provoquer un génocide pour cela. Les X-Men l'ont toujours arrêté jusqu'ici, sans pour autant réussir à le neutraliser pour de bon.

-Malheureusement. Mais c'est pas le plus flippant. Lorsque cette femme s'est approchée de Jean, elle lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille…et depuis, elle est dans cet état. On dirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme…

_Ce n'est peut-être pas éloigné de la réalité_, songe Charles Xavier en sondant l'esprit de Jean. De toute évidence, la malheureuse a été frappée de plein fouet par une vague télépathique qui l'a violemment ébranlé. Tout de suite, le professeur fait le lien avec la conscience surpuissante qui a fait son apparition alors qu'il sondait le monde avec le Cérébro. Pour avoir mis la plus puissante télépathe du monde dans cet état, il faut que ce mutant soit surpuissant. Ce qui explique l'intérêt de Magnéto dans cette affaire.

Pourtant, Charles Xavier est persuadé que la femme nommée «Harley Quinn» n'est pas une télépathe de ce calibre. Ce qu'il a perçu, c'était une femme vraisemblablement altérée par des moyens extérieurs, pas née mutante –un peu comme le jeune Peter Parker-. Néanmoins…il avait décelé un potentiel dormant chez l'enfant à naître. Un véritable mutant né avec le gène X. L'être qui aurait mis KO Jean Grey serait donc…un enfant pas encore sorti du ventre de sa mère ?

Les perspectives d'un tel pouvoir entre les mains de Magnéto font froid dans le dos du chef des X-Men.


	4. Harley au pays des merveilles

_Un autre chapitre garantie 100% Harley Quinn, pour votre plaisir à tous ! Dorénavant, la publication de cette fic sera hebdomadaire, en raison d'un abandon malheureux de mon autre récit._

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Harley au pays des merveilles**

_Nation libre de Génosha_

_26 décembre 2012, 11h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Je suis surprise que ce Magnéto, alors qu'il est capable de voler par lui-même, aille besoin d'un avion. Néanmoins, je ne m'en plains pas, parce que niveau confort bonjour. En plus, ce n'aurait pas très adéquat de rester ainsi dans les bras d'un autre homme…il ne faudrait pas que mon poussin soit jaloux.

Et puis, cet appareil est un jet privé de grand luxe, avec des sièges super confortables et autant de sucreries que je veux. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation avec mon hôte, mais en vain. Il a passé l'essentiel du voyage dans une sorte de méditation ennuyeuse. Je veux dire, je pratique moi-même le yoga, mais après des heures, ça devient abusif, franchement.

Nous avons quitté les rives américaines et survolé pendant toute la nuit les eaux glaciales de l'Atlantique. À mon réveil, nous étions en train de passer au-dessus des savanes africaines, ce qui n'a pas manqué de me surprendre.

-Où allons-nous ? je demande en repoussant la couverture que j'avais utilisée pour dormir.

Enfin, Magnéto daigne ouvrir les yeux. Sans son heaume, sa chevelure d'argent est bien plus visible et ses traits me permettent d'estimer son âge dans la soixantaine, bien que ce soit difficile à estimer, puisqu'il est étonnement bien épargné par les outrages du temps –un peu trop vieux pour mes goûts, mais il a un certain charisme-. Posant la main sur le sommet de son casque, Magnéto vient se masser la tempe de l'autre sans me lâcher du regard.

-Comment va le petit ? demande-t-il.

-Je…il va bien, je réponds, surprise par le détournement de sujet. Il donne pas mal de coups de pieds.

Il sourit d'un air amusé.

-Ma défunte épouse a éprouvé la même chose durant la grossesse de notre fils. C'est un signe de santé.

-Bon, vous allez répondre à ma question, ou quoi ?

-Mes excuses. Nous allons à Génosha, je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble.

-Et nous avons besoin de nous rendre à l'autre bout du monde ?

-Hélas, les mutants sont assez mal perçus par les simples humains. Ils nous craignent parce que nous sommes différents d'eux. Parce que nous sommes supérieurs à eux.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes installés dans un trou perdu ?

-J'ai pris ce que les Nations unies ont daignée me donner lorsque je les ai menacées. Attendez de voir Génosha avant de juger notre patrie. Vous pourriez être surprise…

Il a menacé les Nations unies au point qu'elles ont accepté de lui donner une terre ? Ce Magnéto est décidément un homme couillu presque digne de respect. Constatant que mon hôte s'est replongé dans son étrange méditation, je soupire d'ennui et décide d'aller me dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir de l'avion. En arrivant dans la petite zone salon, je tourne la tête, alertée par un sixième sens. Comme je m'en doutais, il y a un petit bonzaï sur une table basse. Je m'agenouille à côté du végétal, grognant à cause de mon ventre rond et tend la main. Le bonzaï frémit doucement, comme si une brise venait d'effleurer ses feuilles microscopiques. Mon front se plisse lorsque je me concentre. En quelques longues minutes, les branches se mettent à gagner en taille et le feuillage devient plus fourni, doublant la taille de la plante en quelques minutes. À bout de souffle, je relâche mon contrôle et me laisse choir sur le tapis recouvrant le sol.

Après un accident ayant failli me coûter la vie et celle de mon bébé, Poison Ivy a utilisé je ne sais qu'elle technique pour altérer mon organisme. Non contente de supprimer les toxines qui avaient envahi mon corps, celle que je considérais comme étant ma meilleure amie m'a rendu plus forte, plus rapide et plus agile que jamais. J'étais déjà du niveau d'une athlète olympique à l'époque ; désormais, j'étais légèrement supérieure aux standards humains.

Bien sûr, comme elle n'avait jamais tenté cette techniquement de modification génétique, il y a eu d'autres effets qu'elle-même, en toute biologiste douée qu'elle était, n'avait pas prévue. D'abord, j'ai découvert à mon plus grand plaisir que peu importe ce que j'engloutissais –terme adéquat, car mon appétit était aussi décuplé par ma grossesse-, je conservais une taille de guêpe uniquement altérée, une fois de plus, par ma condition de femme enceinte. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Plus le temps passait, plus j'ai remarqué que j'avais une sorte d'instinct pour repérer la présence des plantes dans une pièce avec moi. Puis, Traitresse Ivy a essayé d'utiliser son baiser de la mort pour m'envoyer des spores qui m'auraient normalement tué. À son grand désarroi, mon organisme était dorénavant insensible à toutes les toxines, comme le sien. J'ai dû la tuer. C'était une tentative de meurtre, après tout. Non, un _double meurtre_, car elle aurait tué mon enfant à naître en même temps que moi. Sale garce sans cœur. Le plus dérangeant en fait, c'est que c'était paradoxalement un très bon baiser. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais trouvé sans la partie «spores mortelles».

À partir de là, mes capacités n'ont cessé de s'améliorer. J'ai développé à l'instar de Poison Ivy un léger contrôle sur les plantes, mais pour le moment, je peux à peine les faire pousser un peu avant d'être complètement épuisée. Et cela me demande un sérieux effort de concentration et de patience, deux qualités que je n'ai pas forcément.

Je souris en me souvenant de la surprise de Batman lorsque je les emprisonné dans des vignes. Ce combat glorieux où je l'ai vaincu, réduit à l'impuissance…

Il n'a toujours pas montré de signe de vie. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le tuer avant d'être projeté dans cette dimension. Et connaissant la chauve-souris, il n'aurait pas la décence de se tuer lui-même, en se jetant de la Wayne Tower par exemple. Cela commence à faire pas mal de jours. Si le supposé «plus grand détective du monde» ne m'a pas encore mis la main dessus…peut-être est-il toujours coincé à Gotham ? Ce serait trop beau…un monde sans Batman ? Le rêve…

J'aimerais bien le voir en tout cas essayer de venir me chercher ici.

Je passe l'heure suivante à regarder des dessins animés sur la télévision de l'avion, découvrant avec la joie et l'hilarité d'une petite fille ce que cet univers est capable de produire sur ce niveau. C'est très important, les dessins animés, c'est la vie. Et je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il y en a de très bons. Certains que je n'ai jamais vus, d'autres qui existent également dans mon univers. Je crois que je vais essayer de m'en procurer le plus possible une fois arrivé à Génosha.

Magnéto sort de nouveau de sa transe encore une heure plus tard, alors que mon estomac commence à en avoir assez d'être nourri d'arachides en sachet. Sans se lever de son siège, il m'annonce que nous sommes presque arrivés. Sans m'interroger sur comment il peut savoir ça en ayant dormi pendant tout le trajet, je me précipite vers un hublot. Nous venons de remonter la côte est de l'Afrique avant d'obliquer vers l'océan indien. À présent, les contours d'une grande île commencent à se dessiner à travers la brume. Je vois quelques montagnes, puis une jungle abondante s'étendant au pied de ces mêmes pics. Enfin, j'aperçois les premiers bâtiments.

Je me frotte les yeux, croyant être victime d'une illusion d'optique. Mais non, en fait. Au sommet de la grande cité aux tours futuristes, dominant le royaume avec une assurance tranquille, un authentique palais de métal brille de mille feux sous le soleil. Plus nous nous approchons, plus il devient clair que ce château à la fois moderne et moyenâgeux n'est pas que recouvert de chrome, mais qu'il s'agit de l'unique matériau de construction. Comment est-ce possible…

En tournant la tête vers Magnéto, je me sens idiote de m'être posé la question. Bien sûr, ce type manipule les champs magnétiques et les métaux. Construire un palais de métal ne doit pas être difficile pour lui. En plus, c'est plutôt malin. Il peut ainsi avoir un contrôle absolu de sa demeure, pouvant le remodeler à sa guise et se servir du moindre fragment comme d'une arme. Autrement, c'est clairement la représentation extérieure d'un égo surdimensionné. Mais bon, que peut-on attendre de plus de la part du seigneur d'une nation isolée ?

Lorsque nous survolons la ville, j'aperçois d'autres détails remarquables. Si la plupart des bâtiments semblent sortis tout droit d'un bouquin de science-fiction, plusieurs arborent des formes étranges qu'on pourrait qualifié d'artistiques. D'autres défis carrément les lois de la physique. Et que dire des habitants ?

Quand Magnéto m'a dit que Génosha était la terre promise des mutants, je pensais qu'il parlait uniquement de gens avec des pouvoirs métahumains. Mais en fait, je vois ici des êtres velus, à écailles, des géants et d'autres qui ont l'air à peine humain. La majorité de la population a bien sûr une apparence humaine, mais même dans ces cas-là, je vois des peaux bleues ou des cornes. Cet endroit est complètement fou…j'adore.

On dirait que je suis tombé dans le trou du lapin, je dis en regardant Magnéto. Je vais devoir porter une robe bleue et un tablier ?

Une fraction de seconde avant d'avoir sorti ma blague, je suis tétanisée par une crainte terrible et si cet univers n'avait jamais vu naître Lewis Caroll ? Et si mon livre de chevet n'avait jamais été écrit ? Ce serait horrible !

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit lorsque Magnéto esquisse un sourire amusé, prouvant hors de tout doute raisonnable qu'il a compris la référence à Alice au pays des Merveilles. Mieux encore, il renchérit avec une autre réplique culte :

-Vous n'êtes plus dans le Kansas, Dorothée. Bienvenue à Génosha.

XXXXXXX

_Palais de Magnéto_

_26 décembre 2012, 15h12_

_Harley Quinn_

Décidément, ce Magnéto sait recevoir des invités.

Si l'ambiance à l'intérieur de son palais de métal est des plus lugubres, il s'est néanmoins empressé de m'offrir de quoi me restaurer, ne s'offusquant pas lorsque j'ai négligé les couverts pour me servir de mes mains pour me goinfrer. Je suis enceinte, je ne dois surtout pas jeûner ! Ensuite, il m'a attribué des appartements personnels dans son château, avec vue sur la ville en plus. Il ne cache tellement pas qu'il cherche à obtenir quelque chose de moi que ça en est drôle. Tout le monde veut quelque chose, c'est ce que j'ai appris à la dure. La générosité de Magnéto est intéressée, c'est une évidence.

En attendant que je découvre le pot aux roses et que je trouve le moyen d'en profiter aussi, autant me laisser chouchouter. Cela va bientôt faire neuf mois, je vais très prochainement devoir penser à l'accouchement. Enfin, je vais pouvoir serrer mon petit dans mes bras ! Cependant, je n'aurai pas le choix de demander de l'aide le moment venu. Je ne peux pas mettre mon bébé au monde seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte de mes appartements. Après avoir lissé ma «tenue de travail» et m'être assurée que mon maquillage tient bien, je vais ouvrir la porte coulissante en offrant mon sourire le plus éclatant. La jeune femme qui se tient dans le couloir ne cache pas sa surprise de me voir en Harley Quinn. Lorsque je soulève mon chapeau haut de forme pour la saluer, elle reprend de la contenance et me salue à son tour. Une demi-tête plus petite que moi, la femme arbore une peau basanée marquée sur la moitié de son visage par des tatouages du même argenté que ses yeux. Ses cheveux blond-blanc sont coiffés en une crête qui n'est pas sans me rappeler certains animés Japonais par leur forme hérissée et leur tendance à défier la gravité. Au final, c'est un joli bout de femme qui complète son apparence par une tenue officielle portant le sceau de Génosha.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Wind, se présente-t-elle. Le seigneur Magnéto m'a chargé de vous servir de guide et de vous faire visiter notre belle ville.

-Temps mort ! je la coupe. Déjà, pourrais-tu me tutoyer ? J'ai horreur qu'on me vouvoie, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour une vieille femme. Je ne suis pas vieille et laide, non ?

Pour mettre l'accent sur ma question, je tourne sur moi-même comme une ballerine, faisant rire ma guide par ma pitrerie.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit-elle d'un air malicieux qui n'a plus rien à voir avec son attitude solennelle de tout à l'heure. Les gens ici sont d'un coincés…

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'acquiesce. J'ai voyagé depuis New York avec Magnéto en personne, et il a dormi durant tout le voyage.

-Vous…pardon, tu étais dans l'avion privé du seigneur Magnéto ?

-Bah ouais. C'est lui qui est venu m'arracher aux griffes d'un cinglé appelé Fatalis, après que j'aille rencontrer une rousse qui parle dans ma tête et un type louche qui porte toujours des verres fumés.

Un peu étourdi par ce déluge d'informations, Wind parvient néanmoins à rassembler suffisamment ses pensées pour m'offrir une révélation de choc.

-Le seigneur Magnéto ne dormait pas durant ce trajet. En réalité, c'est lui qui faisait voler l'avion.

-Quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de pilote ?

-Aucun. Cet appareil est une carlingue habitable sans réacteur. Ce sont uniquement les pouvoirs magnétiques du seigneur Magnéto qui lui permettent de voler.

-Aaah…d'accord. C'est ça que l'avion ne faisait aucun bruit. Mais attends…c'est complètement con comme idée !

-Pardon ?

-T'imagine s'il s'endormait pour de vrai ? Ou qu'il lui arrivait un accident et qu'il s'évanouissait ? On se serait écrasé comme des merdes !

-Eh bien…j'imagine que oui…mais j'imagine que c'est sans danger…

-Hé hé hé…ce Magnéto est aussi fou que moi, au final.

-Je…hum…et si nous commencions la visite ? Génosha est une grande ville, et je crains que nous ne puissions pas tout voir aujourd'hui.

-Qu'importe ? je m'exclame en la dépassant. Il n'y a pas le feu.

Pas encore, j'ajoute intérieurement avec un sourire.

XXXXXXX

Cette première journée de visite de Génosha m'a encore plus confirmé que je suis vraiment tombé dans un monde aussi tombé sur la tête que celui d'où je viens. La différence majeure avec les métahumains de ma dimension, c'est que ceux d'ici ont plus tendance à avoir des traits physiques remarquables plutôt qu'une apparence humaine banale.

J'ai un peu plus appris comment Génosha a fini par devenir un refuge pour les mutants chassés par le reste du monde. Désireux d'offrir une terre promise à ses semblables, Magnéto a carrément pris la planète en otage en menaçant de déstabiliser complètement le champ magnétique terrestre, ce qui aurait entraîné la mort de toute vie sur une durée plus ou moins longue. L'ONU a accepté de mauvais gré de lui donner une île perdue à proximité du Madagascar, et c'est par crainte d'une nouvelle menace planétaire qu'aucune tentative de neutralisation «officielle» n'a été tentée contre le royaume mutant de Magnéto. En théorie, il semble avoir agi en héros, mais au fond, je vois bien que le «seigneur Magnéto» ne déteste pas jouer au roi sur son île. Il avait juste les moyens de conquérir son trône, contrairement à d'autres.

Wind m'a notamment montré les ruines du quartier sud, abandonné depuis des années. Profitant de l'absence de Magnéto, une société américaine avait lancé son projet Sentinelle, consistant en une armée de robots géants conçus pour traquer et éliminer toute forme de vie mutante. Parmi les ruines éventrées de gratte-ciels et les montagnes de débris, je peux voir ici et là des bras écrasés des têtes arrachées et divers autres fragments métalliques de Sentinelles détruites. Les habitants de Génosha ont réussi à repousser l'envahisseur suffisamment longtemps pour que Magnéto intervienne et neutralise avec ses pouvoirs les robots de métal. Je trouve les savants qui ont conçu les Sentinelles plutôt stupides de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à une défense contre un mutant capable de détruire tout ce qui est métallique. Surtout si c'est pour attaquer le propre domaine dudit mutant.

Selon Wind, cet acte est bien la preuve que les humains et les mutants ne pourront jamais coexister pacifiquement. J'ai également eu l'occasion de connaître un peu plus ma guide durant cette visite. Comme je m'en doutais, Wind n'est pas son vrai nom. Elle a abandonné son ancienne identité à peu près à l'époque où ses parents, terrorisés par les pouvoirs naissant de leur fille adolescente, l'ont déshérité et mis à la porte. Perdue et dévastée, elle a trouvé son chemin vers Génosha et a joint l'idéologie de Magnéto prônant la supériorité des mutants sur les humains, adoptant une nouvelle vie et un nouveau nom.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle a choisi de se faire appeler Wind –vent-, la jeune femme a souri et a décidé qu'une image vaut mille mots. Joignant ses mains ensembles, elle a formé une bulle d'air qui est passé de transparent à jaunâtre, puis à noirâtre, avant de disperser la substance dans l'atmosphère.

C'est là son pouvoir, plutôt impressionnant au fond : Wind est capable de manipuler à peu près toutes les substances gazeuses connues. Elle peut les altérer, les modifier et même les dupliquer à l'infini. De la même manière, elle peut invoquer des courants d'air assez puissants pour soulever de petits objets, sans que cela soit aussi efficace que de la vraie télékinésie. En échange de sa démonstration, je lui ai montré mes capacités réduites de contrôle sur les plantes, puis me suis justifié de la faiblesse de mes pouvoirs en arguant que je n'ai pas besoin de capacités surnaturelles pour tuer tout le monde dans cette ville. Elle a d'abord ri, puis a compris que j'étais sérieuse, et ça a été à mon tour de rire de sa déconfiture.

Sur le chemin du retour, je remarque un étrange bâtiment de forme pyramidale qui semble lourdement gardé, en plus d'être cerné par un mur de béton et un champ de force en forme de dôme. La plupart des citoyens de Génosha évitent soigneusement de s'approcher de l'endroit, je remarque.

-C'est quoi ce bâtiment ? je demande en désignant la pyramide. Un genre de base militaire ?

-Oh non, loin de là, répond Wind. Il s'agit du pénitencier de Génosha.

-Ah, votre terre promise a donc elle aussi une population carcérale ? Ça casse un peu le mythe, non ?

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, rétorque-t-elle. Nous accueillons beaucoup de mutants de tous les horizons, et nous nous efforçons d'encadrer le mieux possible ceux qui viennent d'un milieu, disons…moins privilégié. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont subi de la discrimination et des violences.

»Malheureusement, certains mutants refusent cet encadrement. Ceux qui deviennent des fauteurs de troubles doivent être enfermés pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Au fond, nous avons les mêmes problèmes que n'importe quelle mégalopole de la Terre, si ce n'est que nos criminels dangereux ont également des pouvoirs.

-Il y a déjà eu des mutants enfermés parce qu'ils remettaient en cause l'autorité de Magnéto ?

Wind reste silencieuse, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce silence suffit à confirmer mes impressions. Génosha n'est pas dans une démocratie, personne n'a le droit de contester la «toute-puissante» autorité du seigneur Magnéto. Pour réduire au silence les révolutionnaires, pas de doute que le chef de l'île n'hésite pas à les enfermer dans les profondeurs de son pénitencier.

Pour remettre ma guide à l'aise, je souris et entoure ses épaules d'un bras.

-Du calme ma belle, je plaisante ! je m'exclame. Dis-moi, tu as parlé d'encadrement ? Du genre, des psys ?

-Entre autres, oui.

-Eh bien devine quoi ? Il s'avère que j'ai un doctorat en psychiatrie, avec une expertise dans les esprits criminels ! J'imagine que ça ne doit pas courir les rues, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai, admet-elle. Tu proposerais ton aide ?

-Autant que je me rende utile, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas pour vivre aux crochets de Magnéto comme un chien domestique.

-Pourtant, tu serais tellement adorable avec un collier…

J'écarquille les yeux, puis éclate de rire.

-Incroyable ! Une femme qui a un sens de l'humour. On va définitivement bien s'entendre, ma chère Wind.

XXXXXXX

_Place centrale de Génosha_

_31 décembre 2012, 19h33_

Comme partout ailleurs dans le monde, Génosha se prépare en grand pour célébrer le Nouvel An qui aura lieu ici dans quelques heures désormais. Voir autant de mutants utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour décorer et faire la fête est une chose à couper le souffle, alliant couleurs et lumières surnaturelles éclatant dans le ciel comme autant de feux d'artifices. Cependant, la femme dans les ombres s'efforce d'ignorer ces distractions, comme on l'a entraîné à le faire. Il ne s'agirait pas de perdre la cible une fraction de seconde.

Même si la cible en question n'est pas particulièrement discrète, pour ne pas dire qu'elle cherche volontairement à attirer l'attention. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle prend pour garder à l'œil Harley Quinn, elle n'a pas encore eu de problème. Pour le moment, Harley se balade parmi les fêtards en compagnie d'une jeune mutante à la peau basanée, vêtue de son fameux habit de clown.

Soudain, Harley tourne la tête dans sa direction. Par prudence, l'espionne prend une longue respiration et s'enfonce dans le mur derrière elle, jaillissant soudain dans la pièce de l'autre côté. Il s'agit d'un simple entrepôt, il n'y a donc aucun risque de prendre par surprise une famille de mutants au milieu de leurs réjouissances. L'espionne compte lentement jusqu'à cinq, puis laisse passer son visage pour jeter un coup d'œil. Harley est en train d'examiner un stand vendant des sucreries. Elle a décidément un goût prononcé pour les friandises, et pourtant, elle n'a pas un gramme de plus que le lui impose sa grossesse. Certaines femmes ont vraiment de la chance.

Il est plus que temps d'aller faire un rapport, songe-t-elle en sortant son bras du mur pour examiner sa montre. Le satellite va lui donner prochainement une fenêtre de cinq minutes durant lesquels les capteurs de Génosha ne pourront pas déceler son signal. Si Magnéto découvrait la présence d'une X-Men sur son île…dire qu'il n'apprécierait pas serait un euphémisme.

Avec l'agilité d'une acrobate, l'espionne grimpe le long de la façade de l'entrepôt, restant autant que possible dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois sur le toit, elle court afin de se donner un élan et utilise un grappin pour se projeter vers la façade de l'immeuble d'en face. Elle file dans les airs, laissant le vent faire voler ses cheveux bruns derrière elle. À la dernière seconde, elle se rend intangible et traverse la façade en rétractant son grappin, lui aussi devenu intangible pour l'occasion. D'une roulade, elle se réceptionne sur le sol et reprend sa course sans perdre son élan.

Il s'agit d'une simple tour à appartements, il n'y a pas de gardes à proprement parler. De temps en temps, l'espionne est forcée de traverser une habitation pour éviter un concierge blasé ou un couple déjà ivre. C'est le problème lorsqu'on peut traverser les murs ; parfois, on tombe sur des moments de la vie privée des gens sans qu'on le veuille vraiment. Avec le temps, on finit par savoir se montrer prudent.

Enfin, elle parvient sur le toit. L'espionne regarde de nouveau sa montre. C'est l'heure.

Elle sort l'ordinateur portable de sa ceinture et l'enfile sur son avant-bras. Pendant que l'écran holographique s'active, elle y connecte un casque d'écoute avant de l'enfoncer dans son oreille. Quelques parasites crachotent dans son oreille, puis un tintement annonce qu'elle a la communication.

-Ici Shadowcat, dit-elle. Vous me recevez ?

-Kitty ! s'exclame la voix de Scott. Bonne année 2013.

-Merci, mais il est encore tôt ici, avec le décalage horaire.

-C'est vrai, tu es de l'autre côté de l'Afrique…alors, du nouveau ?

-Harley Quinn a fait une demande pour travailler comme psychiatre auprès des détenus du pénitencier de Génosha. Elle réside en tant qu'invitée d'honneur au palais de Magnéto, mais elle préfère passer ses journées dehors avec une mutante nommée Wind. Je ne connais pas ses pouvoirs.

-Je vais demander au professeur s'il peut faire une recherche. Autre chose ?

-Pas vraiment. À part qu'elle s'habille en clown et a une tendance agaçante aux blagues pourries.

-Je connais déjà. Sois prudente Kitty, et surtout, ne la sous-estime pas.

-Voyons Scott, tu me connais ?

-Justement…Cyclop, terminé.

Après avoir remballé son matériel, Kitty Pryde pousse un soupir de résignation. C'est le Nouvel An, et la voilà coincée en mission en plein cœur d'un territoire hostile aux X-Men, à pourchasser une timbrée qui agit comme une gamine effrontée et immature. Quel gâchis !

Mais, selon le professeur X, l'enfant à naître de cette Harley Quinn est potentiellement dangereux. Kitty est là pour offrir à la mère et au bébé un moyen de fuir Génosha au cas où Magnéto s'avère avoir effectivement des intentions sinistres à leur égard. Même si elle a agressé l'une des leurs, les X-Men ne veulent pas laisser tomber la jeune mutante…même si elle est folle.

En descendant du toit, la X-Men constate qu'Harley et Wind ont disparu. Pestant contre sa malchance, elle se déplace de toits en toits dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Soudain, un ricanement mécanique attire son attention lorsqu'elle se laisse tomber dans une ruelle. À ses pieds, une demi-douzaine de dentiers mécaniques sautille en ricanant.

-C'est quoi ça ? murmure-t-elle en en repoussant un du pied. Une blague ?

Sans crier gare, les faux dentiers explosent en même temps, la détonation aveuglant et assourdissant l'espionne qui tombe sur les fesses. Étourdie, elle ne peut pas se défendre lorsque deux silhouettes sombres s'approchent d'elle. L'une d'entre elles porte un chapeau haut de forme…

-Je te l'avais dit qu'on avait un problème de rat, dit Harley Quinn d'un ton triomphal. Ça fait des jours qu'elle nous colle aux basques.

-Et pour un rat, ça en est tout un, répond Wind en désignant le X dessiné sur la combinaison de Kitty. C'est une X-Men !

Maintenant qu'elle est découverte, il ne reste plus qu'une seule option valable à Kitty : la fuite ! Heureusement pour elle, c'est un domaine où elle est passée maître. Dès lors qu'elle devient intangible, plus rien ne peut l'atteindre ou la retenir. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, esquivant au passage un coup de pied puissant d'Harley, avant de foncer vers le mur le plus proche. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle percute une masse solide qui l'envoie bouler au sol, désactivant son intangibilité. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'a même pas pu s'approcher du mur…elle a percuté quelque chose d'invisible qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

L'air miroite un instant autour d'elle. La dénommée Wind sourit, les mains légèrement écartées, comme le ferait…une mutante en train de libérer son pouvoir.

-Bien essayé, Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat. Malheureusement pour toi, en tant que garde du corps du seigneur Magnéto, j'ai consulté le dossier de chacun des X-Men et appris comment les neutraliser. Ton pouvoir de passe-muraille est embêtant quand on cherche à t'enfermer dans de la matière solide…mais visiblement, ça ne marche pas avec de la matière _gazeuse_ !

Elle éclate de rire, rapidement imité par Harley qui lui tapote l'épaule. Les deux chuchotent quelques paroles que Kitty n'entend pas. L'angoisse est sur le point de la submerger. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver ! Se faire capturer par Magnéto est bien la dernière chose dont elle a envie.

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Appuyant sur un bouton de sa montre, elle envoie à l'institut une balise de détresse, signalant aux autres X-Men qu'elle est en difficulté. Avec de la chance, une équipe de secours sera envoyée rapidement à sa recherche…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Harley a sorti une sorte de bombe fumigène de son sac à main et la présente à Wind. Cette dernière incline la tête sur le côté, incertaine, puis finit par hocher de la tête. Harley arrache la goupille, libérant un nuage verdâtre que Wind s'empresse de condenser en une sphère qui vient docilement se poser dans sa paume. Puis, elle gratifie Kitty d'un clin d'œil, avant de fusionner le gaz mystérieux avec sa prison d'air.

Kitty tente trop tard de retenir sa respiration et inhale une bonne bouffée du gaz. Le temps d'un instant, rien ne se passe. La toxine se fraye un chemin dans les poumons de Kitty, avec aucun autre effet que de chatouiller atrocement la gorge. La sensation de chatouillement se propage à sa poitrine, et Kitty commence à rire doucement, puis de manière de plus en plus incontrôlée. Une part consciente de son cerveau commence à paniquer ; les rires sont trop puissants, elle a besoin de reprendre son souffle. Son visage s'étire douloureusement tandis qu'elle s'étrangle littéralement de rire. Puis, elle perd entièrement conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Définitivement.


	5. Une nouvelle légende

_Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si cette fic vous plait, ça me motive. :-P_

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Une nouvelle légende**

_Région de New York_

_23 décembre 2027, 19h00_

_Batman_

Les bruits de moteurs me poussent instinctivement à me cacher dans une ornière en bordure de l'autoroute. La logique voudrait que j'aille à la rencontre de ces premiers signes de vie humaine depuis le départ de Logan, disparu dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière, mais mon instinct me souffle que ce serait une erreur. Pas moins de trois jeeps grossièrement blindés avec des plaques de métal soudées passent en trombe devant moi sans me voir, aussi peu discrets qu'il est possible de l'être.

En remontant sur l'autoroute, j'observe le nuage de poussière et de neige à l'horizon que les véhicules ont laissé. Là où ils vont, il doit certainement y avoir des traces de civilisation. Fort de ce raisonnement, je suis à pas mesurés les traces fraiches dans la neige pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive au loin la lueur clignotante d'un panneau de motel. En m'approchant, je constate la présence de défenses autour des entrées, probablement construites pour se protéger des Chuckles.

Les jeeps sont là aussi. Mon instinct me hurle à présent qu'il y a du danger, et la présence d'individus armés m'incite à me glisser dans l'ombre, ma plus vieille alliée. Des voix me parviennent, à présent. Un homme à la voix rauque grince des menaces à un autre homme, dont la voix chevrotante indique l'âge avancé. Avisant une corniche du toit qui ferait un bon poste d'observation, je ramasse un petit caillou que je lance au loin pour distraire les types armés gardant les jeeps. Pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné, j'utilise mon grappin pour grimper furtivement.

Comme je m'en doutais, des gens ont transformé ce motel en petite colonie. Malgré les lumières vacillantes des lampes, j'arrive à voir un petit jardin, un puits et des piles de caisses étant possiblement du matériel récupéré un peu partout. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé ; les types en armes maintiennent en respect une poignée de gens comprenant des femmes et des enfants, pendant que le vieillard que j'avais entendu plus tôt se tient recroquevillé devant une brute à l'allure crasseuse qui le roue de coups de pieds.

Des bandits.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Avec le gouvernement américain en déroute on ne sait où et la moitié des grandes villes de la côte est dévastée, il n'y a plus d'autorité pour imposer la civilisation à ces sauvages. Ces bandits doivent se repaître de tout ce qu'ils peuvent voler aux autres, comme ces malheureux colons.

D'une pression sur le casque d'écoute de mon masque, j'augmente le volume des voix afin d'épier les discussions. Soudain, j'entends parler la brute comme si elle s'exprimait juste devant moi.

-On t'avait averti, le vieux. Quatre caisses de bouffe par mois. Pas une de moins. Il me semble que c'est pas dur à comprendre. C'est dur à comprendre, les gars ?

Ses sbires approuvant bruyamment ses propos, le brigand bombe le torse avant de poser le plat de sa botte contre la gorge du frêle vieillard.

-Je vous en prie…gémit ce dernier. Nous avons à peine de quoi nous nourrir…l'hiver est rude, c'est de plus en plus difficile de…

-La ferme ! s'écrit le chef des bandits en accroissant la pression sur sa victime qui pousse un râle de douleur. Si t'es pas fichu de nous donner ce dont on a besoin, on va le prendre nous-même. Et avec les intérêts ! Pas vrai les gars ?

J'en ai assez entendu, je songe en cessant mon écoute. Ce genre d'individus, terrorisant les plus faibles pour leur gain personnel, est pile la raison pour laquelle Batman existe. Ce n'est peut-être pas des habitants de Gotham, mais ces gens ont besoin de mon aide.

La vision détective me donne les informations dont j'ai besoin. Une douzaine de bandits armés, éparpillés autour du motel, dont quatre qui surveillent les voitures. Les civils sont tous rassemblés dans un coin à l'écart et surveillés par cinq soudards, dont leur façon nonchalante de tenir leurs fusils trahi leur certitude comme quoi ils ne risquent rien. Aucune organisation digne de ce nom, aucune vigilance. Cela va jouer en ma faveur.

Je dégaine trois batarangs de ma ceinture, autant que les lampes servant d'unique éclairage à la cour principale. D'un geste précis né de l'habitude, je glisse les projectiles en forme de chauve-souris entre mes doigts, avant de les lancer tous en même temps. Mes armes de lancer fétiches sont composées d'un alliage léger, mais solide, capable de parcourir une grande distance avec une importante vélocité, et surtout une grande précision. C'est pourquoi les ampoules explosent presque simultanément sous l'impact, provoquant une détonation qui arrache des exclamations de surprise avant que l'obscurité ne tombe. Quelqu'un grommèle contre l'éclairage pourri de l'endroit, et aussitôt, des lampes de poche greffée sur les canons s'allument pour balayer les environs. Un sourire étire la commissure de mes lèvres ; ces idiots me facilitent la tâche.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, des lampes torches nuisent grandement à la vision nocturne de l'œil humain, qui n'arrive plus à déceler ce qui se trouve au-delà du mince rayon de lumière. C'est pourquoi personne ne me remarque lorsque je me laisse tomber au sol, même si je me retrouve à quelques pas des bandits gardant les jeeps. Je me mets à couvert contre la carrosserie, laissant le temps à ma vision détective de mettre le filtre nocturne. À présent, je les vois.

Je suis devenu le prédateur nocturne.

Le premier brigand qui passe à ma portée est un gamin qui vient à peine de quitter l'adolescence. Je me saisis de lui et l'assomme d'un coup précis derrière la tête avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver. Sans perdre de temps, je contourne le véhicule pour me glisser derrière un autre bandit. Il pousse une exclamation étouffée par ma main plaquée sur sa bouche, puis s'écroule lorsque son crâne percute une portière. Le coup sourd attire l'attention du dernier garde qui brandit son fusil d'assaut dans ma direction. D'un bond en arrière, je grimpe sur le toit de la jeep et m'y plaque, me camouflant dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque le rayon de lumière atteint l'une de mes victimes, le bandits grogne un juron et se penche pour examiner son complice.

-C'est quoi ce b…

Je fonds sur lui et enroule mon bras autour de sa gorge et bloque sa respiration de ma main libre. Incapable de hurler, le bandit affolé se met à agiter frénétiquement ses jambes lorsque je fais quitter ses pieds du sol. Moins de deux minutes, et il rejoint les deux premiers au pays des rêves.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas ? gueule le chef depuis l'intérieur du complexe.

Je me déplace vers un toit grâce à mon grappin juste avant l'arrivée de deux nouveaux brigands. Les éliminer maintenant ne serait pas efficace. La discrétion totale peut avoir son utilité, mais devant des adversaires aussi nombreux, il est presque impossible de les éliminer un à un sans se faire repérer. De plus, l'expérience m'a appris l'art de semer la crainte dans l'esprit de mes proies.

-Merde ! s'écrit quelqu'un. Kevin, Wallace et Stew sont à terre et ils bougent plus ! Je crois qu'ils sont crevés. Merde !

Sans laisser le temps aux criminels de pleinement comprendre ce que signifie cette découverte, je me laisse tomber de mon perchoir en dégageant deux câbles métalliques de ma ceinture. J'atterris souplement derrière deux des gardes de prisonniers et percutent leur tête l'une sur l'autre. Sous le choc, ils n'opposent aucune résistance lorsque je fixe les câbles sur un de leur pied. En activant le petit mécanisme fixé au bout de chaque câble, les poulies s'activent en soulevant les bandits dans les airs, achevant de les assommer l'un sur l'autre. Les hurlements qu'ils poussent font sursauter les autres bandits, mais je suis déjà parti lorsqu'ils rappliquent.

-C'est quoi ça ? s'étrangle quelqu'un. Ils sont accrochés dans les airs comme des jambons.

-Qui leur a fait ça ? demande un autre. J'ai la flippe !

Un pétard lancé un peu plus loin arrache des cris plus affolés. La brute servant de chef à ce groupe se tourne vers le vieillard et le soulève par le col de sa chemise, lui plaquant le canon contre l'abdomen d'un air menaçant.

-C'est un mec à vous ? dit-il avec colère. Vous essayez de nous tendre un piège ?

-Je vous assure que nous y sommes pour rien ! réplique le vieillard au moins aussi effrayé que son bourreau. Je ne comprends pas…

-Là-bas ! s'écrit un bandit alors que je passe précipitamment devant lui.

Il ouvre le feu dans la direction où il m'a vu, l'arme projetant des éclats de lumière éphémères tandis que le crépitement résonne dans la nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis déjà plus dans cette direction, et j'utilise mon grappin pour enrouler un câble autour des jambes d'un autre bandit afin de le grimper au-dessus du panneau d'affichage du motel. Les appels à l'aide de ma nouvelle victime alors qu'elle voit le sol rétrécir sous ses pieds attirent l'attention des autres hors-la-loi. Ils doivent m'avoir aperçu perché au sommet du panneau, car une véritable pluie de balles se met à siffler dans l'air lorsque je déploie ma cape afin de planer vers les balcons tels un oiseau de proie. L'homme que je visais pousse un dernier cri avant de recevoir mes pieds tendus dans l'estomac. Son compagnon tente de lever son arme, mais je referme ma main sur le canon et la lui arrache des mains, avant de le pousser par-dessus la rambarde. Le craquement sonore suivit par une plainte d'animal blessé me confirme que j'avais bien estimé la hauteur, insuffisante pour tuer, mais assez pour casser une jambe ou deux. Ça fait un de moins.

Profitant d'une fenêtre ouverte, je disparais du balcon avant l'arrivée des renforts, qui ne trouvent que le bandit assommé et l'arme de l'autre.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit quelqu'un.

-Je sais pas, mec, je sais pas ! Ce type est en train de nous avoir un après l'autre.

-C'est pas un homme, j'vous dis ! s'écrit un autre. On aurait dit une sorte de…fantôme…il volait, et il était noir comme la nuit. Y'a pas un mec qui peut faire ça.

-C'est peut-être un mutant ? suggère un autre.

-Bordel, on est pas préparé pour affronter un mutant en vadrouille !

-Vos gueules, bande de lavettes ! ordonne le chef dont l'assurance de sa voix se retrouve un peu ébranlée.

La crainte et l'incertitude de ces bandits est presque identique à celles qu'ont éprouvés mes premières proies, à l'époque où le Batman venait d'entrer en activité. Certains de se croire à l'abri des autorités, les criminels de Gotham n'avaient jamais prévu de se retrouver confronter à un justicier masqué. Certains m'ont même pris pour une sorte de spectre vengeur à une époque. De quoi les convaincre pour de bon d'abandonner leur vie de criminel !

Grâce à Logan, je sais que dans cette dimension, les «mutants» étaient à une époque très répandu, et la plupart étaient dotés de pouvoirs étonnants. Dans ce genre de contexte, il est normal que ce soit cette hypothèse qui ait pris préséance sur celle du spectre. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car tout n'est que fumée et miroir. Avec un bagage de compétences impressionnant.

Désormais réduits à quatre, les bandits abandonnent sans vergogne leurs camarades tombés pour se regrouper autour de leur chef. Deux d'entre eux vont se saisir d'enfants qu'ils brandissent comme boucliers humains. Mes poings se serrent de frustration ; c'était prévisible. D'ordinaire, j'essaye toujours de neutraliser mes adversaires avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait l'idée de prendre un otage.

-Hé, le taré dans l'ombre ! hurle le chef des bandits. Approche-toi de nous, et on butte ces morveux. J'suis sérieux ! On va l'faire !

Les sanglots terrifiés des enfants et des mères accroissent ma colère. Des lâches qui se cachent derrière les autres me révulsent. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas tirer ce qu'ils ne voient pas…

Les petites boules métalliques ricochent contre le sol et roulent jusqu'à buter contre les lourdes bottes des bandits, qui se penchent avec curiosité. L'un d'eux crie le mot «grenade», mais pas assez vite pour qu'ils réagissent avant l'expulsion du fumigène. Je me laisse tomber directement dans l'écran de fumée, repérant mes proies grâce à la vision de détective et fondant sur la plus proche.

Par chance, il s'agit de l'un des preneurs d'otage. Me tournant le dos, il entend uniquement un claquement avant de sentir le grappin s'agripper douloureusement à son épaule, le tirant vers moi. Le petit garçon qu'il maintenait en profite pour se libérer tandis que son geôlier arrive à ma portée, ce qui m'évite de retenir mes coups. Après avoir fait trébucher le bandit d'un balayement de la jambe, je le projette contre le sol d'un coup de coude au visage qui fracasse également son nez. Plus que trois.

J'arrive sur le flanc gauche du bandit suivant, celui-là ne tenant aucun otage, et lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne par réflexe et sursaute en voyant la haute silhouette noire que je projette. La vision de détective a pour effet de faire briller les yeux de mon masque. L'apparence d'être surnaturel n'en est qu'amplifié. Il tente un crochet du droit malhabile, ce que je contre en me saisissant de son avant-bras. D'un geste rapide et brutal, je retourne le bras dans son dos et lui déboîte l'épaule avec un bruit mou et un hurlement de douleur. Ignorant les pleurs et les injures du criminel, je passe à la suite.

La fillette que tient ce bandit lui donne du fil à retordre, car elle n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Tout concentré à la tâche de la maintenir tranquille, il ne me repère que lorsque je lui arrache son otage des mains. L'enfant roule dans la poussière en poussant une exclamation de surprise, mais je sais qu'elle est hors de danger. Mes mains s'abattent douloureusement sur les oreilles du bandit, puis force sa tête à faire une rencontre forcée avec mon genou. Je peux sentir une ou deux dents se briser sous le choc.

Ce n'est plus qu'entre moi et le chef des bandits, maintenant que les vapeurs du fumigène se dissipent autour de moi. Je m'avance dans sa direction, tel un esprit émergeant des enfers, ressentant une pointe de satisfaction en lisant la terreur dans ses yeux.

-Mais putain, t'es qui ? larmoie-t-il en pointant le canon tremblant vers mon torse. Bouge pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille…!

Il ouvre le feu, et je sens une pression désagréable contre ma poitrine. Cet idiot vient de tirer contre le symbole en forme de chauve-souris qui trône au milieu de ma poitrine. En glissant une plaque de blindage sous cet icone faisant une cible des plus tentantes, je m'offre une protection supplémentaire contre les balles…et donne l'illusion de ne pas pouvoir être tué. Comme par le passé, cette stratégie s'avère payante. La brute lâche son arme comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts et tombe à genoux. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et referme mes doigts sur sa gorge, le soulevant dans les airs.

-Tu prends aux faibles ce que tu n'es pas capable de produire toi-même, je siffle entre mes dents. Tu uses de la menace et de la violence pour parvenir à tes fins. Mais où se trouvent ta force, lorsque tes sous-fifres gisent tous au sol ?

-Pitié, s'étrangle-t-il. Me tue pas…je t'en supplie !

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine…je ne suis pas comme vous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ?!

-…Je suis Batman. Ton pire cauchemar.

Je l'assomme contre le pilier de soutènement se trouvant dans son dos. Laissant tomber le corps puant l'urine fraiche, je sens finalement l'adrénaline refluer de mes veines. Tout de suite, les multiples souffrances de mon corps se mettent à m'agresser comme des morsures de fourmis. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ces douleurs pour estimer un diagnostic de mon état. Le muscle de la cuisse froissé ; quelques cicatrices fraiches rouvertes ; une énorme ecchymose à la poitrine qui nuit à ma respiration, mais moins grave qu'une côte cassée. Je m'en sors à bon compte.

Du mouvement à ma droite. Je tourne la tête, tous les muscles de mon corps se crispant, mais je ne vois personne. Je baisse les yeux et croise le regard écarquillé du garçonnet que je viens de tirer des griffes de ces brigands. Petit et maigre, il ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans.

-Vous m'avez sauvé, dit-il avec la sincérité désarmante d'un enfant.

-En effet.

-Merci.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir ta mère.

Le petit hoche de la tête et file dans les bras d'une femme qui ne semble plus savoir si elle doit rire ou pleurer. Je remarque néanmoins que la majorité des colons du motel n'osent pas m'approcher, moi ou les bandits gisant autour d'eux. Ils ont aussi peur de moi que ceux que j'ai tabassé pour les sauver. Même si cette réaction m'écrase un peu le cœur, elle n'est pas illégitime ni nouvelle. Quand on enfile le manteau de la terreur nocturne, il ne faut pas s'attendre à se faire aimer.

Je tourne les talons, dans l'idée de laisser ces gens en paix. Ce sera à eux de décider quel sort donner à ces types, car ce sont eux les victimes. La voix du vieillard me fait m'immobiliser.

-Attendez. Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ?

-Il est inutile de me remercier, je réponds. J'ai eu la chance de passer par là au bon moment.

L'homme s'approche de moi et pose une main noueuse sur mon épaule.

-Écoutez monsieur. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes…

-Batman.

-Pardon ?

-Appelez-moi Batman.

-Batman. Écoutez-moi : au nom de cette communauté, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Ces salopards nous auraient tous tués afin de nous dépouiller. Ce que vous avez fait, c'est…extraordinaire.

Je reste silencieux. Quelques personnes derrière le vieil homme commence à murmurer leur approbation. Un homme rappelle avec émotion que j'ai sauvé sa petite-fille. Ça par contre, c'est une réaction à laquelle je suis peu habitué. La reconnaissance sincère n'a que peu souvent été dans ma vie. J'étudie les possibilités ; je peux peut-être demander des informations à ces gens. Cela m'éviterait d'errer au hasard, incapable de retrouver mon ennemie avant qu'elle ne face davantage de souffrance. En revanche, si je demande où trouver la femme ayant dévasté le monde, ils pourraient prendre peur.

Le risque en vaut la chandelle.

-Je cherche Harley Quinn, j'annonce d'un ton neutre. Vous avez une idée où je pourrais la trouver ?

Il n'y eut pas de surprise, ni de crainte, pas même un regain de méfiance ; tous les habitants de la colonie se contentèrent de me regarder avec curiosité, certains même avec…espoir ?

-Vous voulez combattre la reine du chaos, pas vrai ? veut s'assurer le vieil homme. Pas la rejoindre ? Un type comme vous prêt à risquer sa vie pour une poignée de gens, c'est forcément un ennemi d'Harley Quinn, mais bon…

-Rassurez-vous, je dis. Elle et moi avons…des affaires à régler.

-Vous m'en voyez soulagé…j'aurais détesté vous demander de partir sur-le-champ. Vous êtes un héros !

Sans le réaliser, l'homme vient de me confirmer quelque chose que je craignais : ici, Quinn est parvenu à se trouver des alliés. Lors de sa prise de pouvoir à Gotham, elle a sans honte escaladé les épaules de plus grands qu'elles afin d'abattre des figures majeures du décor de Gotham…malgré sa folie, elle a un étrange charisme auprès des faibles de volonté. Le cas de son acolyte Black Aces, alias Jane Falcone, en est le plus criant. La pauvre gamine cherchait juste un but à son existence. Une fois qu'Harley Quinn lui a offert ce but, elle était prête à tout, même à tuer, pour lui plaire.

Et pour mettre ce monde à genoux, elle a dû compter sur de l'aide très haut placé.

Je reste quelques heures avec les habitants du motel, à leur insistance plus qu'autre chose. En attendant de trouver quoi faire des bandits, ces derniers ont été mis sous clés, les blessés n'ayant reçu aucun soin. Willhem, le chef de cette communauté, m'a confié que cette attaque est la goutte d'eau de trop, et qu'ils allaient profiter des véhicules des bandits pour partir s'installer ailleurs. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cherché à s'installer dans une des villes qui n'avait pas été détruite –après tout, Harley Quinn ne peut quand même pas avoir rasé la planète entière !-, j'ai appris que les horribles Harley Games continuent d'exister au minimum une fois par année, et qu'il est impossible de savoir qu'elle ville sur la planète sera la prochaine victime. Il est plus prudent de vivre dans les ruines, malgré la menace permanente des Chuckles.

En échange pour mon aide, Willhem me suggère de prendre la direction de l'ouest jusqu'à Pittsburgh, l'une des rares villes qui n'a pas été gazé au Delirium ou submergé par les vagues de fous ricaneurs. Au milieu des quelques habitants vivant sous une loi martiale, je devrais être en mesure de trouver des représentants de la résistance, ceux qui luttent encore pour abattre Harley Quinn. Les résistants de Pittsburgh, selon lui, devraient être en mesure de m'aiguiller vers leur chef.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

-À une époque, me dit le vieillard d'un air nostalgique, il était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un héros. Durant l'Année de Sang, les héros ont cessé d'exister, mais il a exhorter les populations à continuer le combat. Son nom est Stark. Tony Stark. Et c'est le dernier Avenger.

XXXXXXX

_Aéroport international de Gotham (univers DC)_

_3 mars 1997, 14h30_

_Bruce Wayne_

Cela fait presque dix ans. Pourtant, Alfred me reconnait à la seconde où il pose ses yeux sur moi, son visage s'éclairant d'un soulagement touchant. Il se fraye un passage dans la foule et vient me rejoindre, les bras légèrement écarté. Arrivé à ma hauteur, toutefois, il change d'avis et laisse tomber ses membres le long de son corps, renfilant son costume digne de majordome. Une part de moi regrette qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout de son effusion de joie au point de me faire l'accolade.

-Si je puis me permettre, dit-il en me détaillant, vous n'avez pas très fier allure.

Je souris avec amusement. Outre une barbe de plusieurs jours et des cheveux épais et emmêlé, je porte pour seuls habits un ensemble usé jusqu'à la corde, sale et puant. Transportant un simple sac en bandoulière en aussi piteux état que le reste, ce qui compose toute ma vie ces dernières années, j'ai plus l'air d'un clochard que de l'héritier de la fortune Wayne.

-Pardonnez-moi Alfred, je réponds en tapotant l'épaule du vieil homme. J'étais si pressé de rentré que je n'ai pas pensé à me changer.

-Vous rentrez donc pour de bon ? s'enquiert-il avec espoir.

-Pour un long moment, en tout cas.

-Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Gérer seul la société de vos parents –votre société maintenant- n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. J'ai cependant peur de devoir brûler ces frusques dès notre retour au manoir. Vous êtes le maître de la famille Wayne, désormais. Un minimum de savoir-vivre sera apprécié de vos actionnaires.

-J'ai peut-être oublié une ou deux choses, concernant l'ordre dans lequel utiliser les petites cuillères…

Lorsque j'ai quitté la ville en catimini, à peine sortis de l'adolescence, j'étais un jeune homme agité qui cherchait des réponses et qui se sentait étouffé par les murs de sa propre demeure. Tous les soins d'Alfred n'ont pas suffi à me retenir dans cette ville qui avait tout prit à mes parents, même leur vie.

J'ai parcouru le monde, usant sans honte la fortune colossale qui était maintenant la mienne. Pas dans des bagatelles stupides comme des voitures de sport ou des femmes ; j'ai mis à profit mon intelligence aiguisée pour me lancer dans de longues études afin de comprendre l'esprit criminel. Je voulais découvrir pourquoi, et comment, un homme pouvait en être réduit à abattre un couple dans une ruelle, sous les yeux d'un enfant, pour seulement quelques dollars et une poignée de joailleries.

Plus assidue que bien des étudiants, j'ai récolté avec mention un grand nombre de diplômes variés, allant de l'informatique, la science criminelle, la psychologie et l'ingénierie, tout cela alors que je célébrais mes vingt-deux ans. Assoiffé de connaissance, mais jugeant des études trop lentes, j'ai orienté mes dépenses vers une avalanche de bouquins qui m'ont probablement rendu aussi spécialiste qu'un diplômé dans la mécanique, la mythologie, la géographie et la linguistique. Ce bagage de connaissance, allié à mon don naturel pour l'analyse, m'ont offert une compréhension plus vaste de l'humain en général.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'équilibre, je me suis naturellement tourné vers les arts martiaux pour contrebalancer cet afflux de connaissances théoriques, me mettant en quête d'un nouveau mentor dès que je maîtrisais un art. J'ai appris la traque auprès de tribus africaines, maîtrisé les arts mystérieux du ninjutsu dans les territoires isolés du Japon et gagné la maîtrise du combat à toutes les armes, modernes ou anciennes. Très tôt, j'ai prêté serment de ne jamais me servir d'une arme à feu pour tuer ; cela n'empêche pas que je suis capable d'entretenir un grand nombre de fusils avec une habileté que les marines américains ne renieraient pas.

Et maintenant, je rentre au bercail, découvrant que Gotham n'a pas cessé de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je ne suis plus un enfant qui fait du bruit pour exprimer ma colère ; l'adulte que je suis la laisse désormais couler en lui avec la froideur de l'Arctique.

-Dites-moi Alfred, je demande depuis le siège arrière de la limousine. J'imagine que les grottes sous le manoir existent toujours ?

-J'en ai bien peur, monsieur. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour isoler l'endroit, mais ces tunnels sont toujours un repaire pour ces chauves-souris qui vous effrayaient jadis.

-Elles m'effraient toujours, je murmure. C'est justement ça l'idée.

XXXXXXX

_Tunnels sous le manoir Wayne_

_17 septembre 1998, 19h11_

_Bruce Wayne_

-Quand pensez-vous, Alfred ? je demande en lui tendant les croquis.

-Terrifiant, maître Bruce. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi une chauve-souris ?

-Parce que j'en ai peur. Je veux que les criminels ressentent cette peur, lorsqu'ils sortiront pour souiller notre ville. Alors, croyez-vous qu'on pourra le fabriquer ? Je crains ne pas avoir votre connaissance en ce qui concerne le textile…

-Sauf votre respect, ce que vous demandez exige un peu plus que mes «connaissances en textile». Néanmoins, en commandant les matériaux à plusieurs fournisseurs, nous devrions être en mesure de fabriquer ce bat-costume.

-Comment vous dites ?

-C'est une plaisanterie, maître Bruce.

-Bat-costume…ça me plait.

Alfred passe sa main contre son visage.

-Miséricorde…

Le convaincre d'adhérer à mon plan n'aura pas été simple, mais son désir de me protéger à surpasser ses réticences, lorsqu'il est devenu évident qu'avec ou sans son approbation, je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête. Un an plus tard, nous avons pu rendre ces grottes naturelles à peu près vivables, en plus de les faire discrètement renforcer de sorte à les transformer en véritable bunker sous la demeure de mes ancêtres. Outre cela, la caverne possède un éclairage acceptable sans pour autant déranger les rongeurs ailés qui y résident. Et je viens tout juste de mettre au point ce qui pourrait bien être l'un des ordinateurs les plus puissants du pays, voire même du monde. Même la NASA en serait jalouse.

-Combien de temps ces commandes prendraient-elles ?

-Il faut les camoufler sous des sociétés-écrans, car impliquer Wayne Industries serait suspect. De plus, contacter des fournisseurs à l'étranger pourrait…

-Combien de temps, Alfred ?

-Trois mois, monsieur. Entre deux et quatre semaines ensuite pour la livraison. J'ignore combien de temps il vous faudra pour fabriquer ce…bat-costume.

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

Mon regard glisse de manière distraite sur le dessin précis que j'ai créé. Il s'agit d'un masque noir, fonctionnant comme une cagoule et couvrant le dessus du visage. Deux longues pointes sur les côtés rappellent les oreilles effilées d'une chauve-souris. Plusieurs annotations griffonnées ici et là décrivent les ajouts technologiques qui me semble de circonstance, comme le modulateur de voix sur la gorge ou les lunettes de vision nocturne.

J'esquisse un sourire satisfait. Oui, ce sera parfait. Les quelques problèmes logistiques, à ce point-ci du projet, ne sont que secondaires.


	6. Dans les griffes de la pieuvre

_Nous poursuivons donc les aventures de Batman. :-)_

**Chapitre Six**

**Dans les griffes de la pieuvre**

_Région de New York_

_25 décembre 2027, 9h03_

_Batman_

C'est un Noël bien solitaire que je passe, perdu dans ce qui était jadis un État très peuplé. Suivant les conseils de Willhem, j'évite soigneusement les grandes cités silencieuses, mais je me risque à explorer les plus petites villes pour trouver des vivres. Ayant conscience que la géographie de cette dimension diffère de la mienne, j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée d'utiliser la carte du monde intégrée dans l'ordinateur de ma tenue. Je n'ai donc presque jamais moyen de savoir avec certitude le nom des agglomérations que je traverse. Pour ce que cela changerait ; la plupart du temps, lorsque je croise des traces de vie, ce sont soit des bandits, soit des Chuckles. Je peux esquiver les seconds lorsqu'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux, mais je préfère éviter soigneusement les premiers, surtout lorsqu'ils se sont construit de véritables petites forteresses aux murs ornés de crânes humains.

Pour l'ensemble, toutefois, l'État de New York a été abandonné entièrement. Une rapide estimation de la population de Chuckles consécutive au gazage de la mégalopole me donne froid dans le dos. Pas étonnant que les humains ont préféré battre en retraite, tandis que des millions de créatures assoiffées de sang déferlaient dans leurs rues. En chemin, j'ai croisé de nombreuses autres voitures abandonnées sur les autoroutes, les embouteillages forçant les fuyards à continuer leur route à pied.

Heureusement, la précipitation de tous ces gens joue en ma faveur, car malgré les pillages de la plupart des boutiques, beaucoup de choses ont été laissées dans leur sillage. Cela m'épargne le besoin de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à chasser pour me nourrir, car je parviens à trouver suffisamment de conserves pour des semaines. La nuit, je dors à l'abri dans une maison désertée.

Néanmoins, ma progression est lente, car j'ai beaucoup de kilomètres à parcourir. Retirant mon masque pour faciliter ma respiration, j'ai également récupéré un manteau long qui me permet de camoufler sommairement ma cape et ma combinaison. Une semaine après mon arrivée dans la nouvelle dimension, je traverse enfin ce qui semble être la frontière menant à l'État de la Pennsylvanie.

Je tombe pour la première fois sur quelque chose d'intéressant en bordure de la route, alors que je n'avais que le silence comme compagnon. En partie tombée dans un fossé, une voiture couverte de neige gisait là, abandonnée depuis quelque temps. Ma curiosité piquée, je m'aventure à proximité et descends dans le fossé afin d'atteindre la fenêtre côté conducteur. Après en avoir écarté la neige du plat de la main, je sursaute légèrement en découvrant le crâne appuyé contre la vitre. Ce pauvre gars est sans doute mort dans l'accident.

Mettant de côté mon dégoût, j'ouvre la portière et laisse le cadavre desséché tomber du siège jusqu'à mes pieds. La victime porte encore ce qui semble être une veste de cuir sombre, et un pistolet stylisé est glissé à l'arrière de la ceinture. Sur le siège passager, un autre squelette vêtu d'un manteau beige git contre le dossier avec cette effrayante grimace que font les crânes.

En m'installant sur le siège du conducteur, je constate que les commandes ne sont pas trop endommagées. Les clés sont toujours dans le contact. À tout hasard, je tente de les tourner. Le moteur émet quelques bruits pathétiques, mais ne démarre pas. C'est déjà une nouvelle stupéfiante que la machinerie fonctionne assez pour faire le moindre son.

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige cette fois vers le capot que je soulève. La plupart des pièces du moteur sont intactes, et si je devais spéculer, je dirais que le problème provient de la batterie qui est déchargée. Le réservoir d'essence est également vide, et je remarque quelques éléments basiques attaqués par la rouille. Une idée me traverse l'esprit : si je pouvais remettre en état cette voiture, j'atteindrais plus vite et plus facilement Pittsburgh…

Il va me falloir explorer les alentours et espérer trouver d'autres voitures sur lesquelles je pourrai cannibaliser les pièces qui me manquent. Mais avant tout, je dois ramener ce véhicule sur la route. Pour ce faire, j'utilise plusieurs de mes câbles de grappins que j'enroule autour du tronc d'un arbre centenaire du côté opposé de la route et active tous les mécanismes en même temps. Je joue également des muscles pour pousser sur le parechoc avant pour ne pas entièrement dépendre sur mes gadgets. Après un long moment d'efforts riche en grincements métalliques et en jurons, les quatre roues de la voiture noire touchent à nouveau l'asphalte.

Je pousse un sifflement admiratif en reconnaissant le modèle, maintenant que la neige a glissé de la carrosserie. Il s'agit d'une Impala de 1977, en excellent état si on considère les circonstances. De toute évidence, le défunt propriétaire l'entretenait avec amour, ce qui lui a permis de survivre à des années d'abandon. Je contourne de nouveau l'automobile et vais inspecter le contenu du coffre. J'y trouve une roue de secours qui n'a pas encore été rongée par la pourriture et la rouille, un coffre à outils, une glacière usagée contenant des bières expirées et…

Quelques coups sur le fond fait s'élever un son creux. À tâtons, je parviens à déceler le rebord de ce qui s'avère être un double fond secret. En soulevant le battant de cette cache, j'écarquille les yeux en découvrant un véritable arsenal, comprenant des machettes, des armes à feu de toutes sortes et, bien sûr, les munitions qui vont avec. Je suis tombé sur un duo de fiers défenseurs du Second Amendement, semble-t-il.

-Dieu bénisse l'Amérique, je ricane en utilisant un canon scié pour maintenir la trappe ouverte.

Un inventaire plus détaillé m'apprend qu'au moins la moitié des pistolets et fusils sont inutilisables par manque d'entretien. L'humidité a également atteint les balles, mais pas toutes. Ma répugnance à l'égard des armes à feu ne rend pas difficile l'abandon de tout ce qui me semble inutilisable. Un pistolet neuf millimètres semble intacts, et je le soupèse dans ma paume quelques instants, hésitant. Presque sans y penser, je me mets à démonter l'arme pour examiner les mécanismes, puis la remonte aussi facilement et enfonce un chargeur plein dans la chambre. Ensuite de quoi, je vise le pare-brise de la carcasse abandonnée d'une autre voiture et tire plusieurs balles, les douilles volant dans les airs et faisant fondre un trou dans la neige à cause de la chaleur dégagée. Je soupire et range le pistolet dans une de mes sacoches de ceinture.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai toujours éprouvé une haine intense et à la limite de l'irrationnel envers ces outils mortels. J'ai fait le serment de ne jamais prendre une vie au moment où j'endossais le manteau de Batman. Je suis capable de me montrer particulièrement impitoyable envers les criminels, mais même les pires monstres comme Strange ou le Joker, je les épargnais, malgré le risque toujours présent de les voir se libérer et causer encore plus de souffrances. C'est ce qui me différenciait des hors-la-loi que je traquais ; si je me donnais le droit de devenir leur bourreau, en quoi ne serais-je pas un monstre de la même veine qu'eux ?

Pendant des années, j'ai respecté mon serment. Parfois, la tentation était forte d'y renoncer, notamment lorsque le Joker amoncelait des piles de cadavres. Par moment, c'était même un jeu pour son esprit malade ; il essayait de me pousser à bout, il voulait m'inciter à le tuer, devenant plus violent et plus dangereux à chaque fois. _Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, _disait-il avec cet horrible ricanement qu'il avait. _Tu es le Yin de mon Yang. Tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi. Ne comprends-tu pas, Batou ?_

Le Joker était un monstre que j'ai combattu pendant pratiquement toute ma carrière de justicier. Il a brisé trop de vie pour que j'arrive à en faire le compte, tout ça par simple _jeu_. Je n'ai pas pleuré sa mort, alors que la maladie qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la folie achevée de le consumer. Et naïvement, je croyais que sa disparition rendrait les choses plus faciles pour Gotham.

Puis il y a eu Harley Quinn. Cette pauvre psychiatre un peu naïve qui s'est laissé entraîner dans le sillage du Joker dans un élan de romantisme tordu. Une victime de plus, au final. Jadis, j'éprouvais que de la pitié et un rien de compassion pour le docteur Harleen Quinzel. Je croyais qu'elle pouvait guérir.

Pour éviter de me morfondre à nouveau dans ma mélancolie, je me lance corps et âme dans les réparations de l'Impala. Avant toute chose, j'offre une sépulture décente aux deux hommes anonymes –la moindre des choses, puisque je m'empare de leurs possessions matérielles-. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir de nom à mettre sur leur tombeau, car leurs papiers d'identité ont été dévorés par l'humidité.

Trouver des pièces de rechange pour retaper le moteur m'a forcé à faire de nombreux allers et retours le long de cette autoroute abandonnée, à ouvrir le moindre capot et à fouiller chaque coffre de voiture. La réparation elle-même a quelque chose d'apaisant. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi : remettre en état une voiture me permet de me vider l'esprit, plus encore que la méditation. Au moins, j'ai la sensation d'accomplir quelque chose d'utile.

La mécanique fait partie des nombreuses compétences que j'ai maîtrisées durant le début de ma vie d'adulte –ma formation pour devenir le légendaire chevalier noir, si on veut-. C'est moi qui ai conçu et construit de mes mains ma batmobile, et c'était toujours mon travail personnel de la rafistoler lorsqu'elle était criblée de balles ou encore qu'elle avait été renversée par Bane. J'ai presque passé autant d'heures sur cette bonne vieille voiture blindée qu'à résoudre mes enquêtes.

Dans les conditions actuelles, il me faut deux jours avant de tenter de nouveau de démarrer le moteur. J'ai même réussi à trouver de l'essence en siphonnant le réservoir de plusieurs véhicules, et si ce tas de ferraille doit un jour rouler, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Le moteur pousse un léger grondement lorsque je tourne les clés, puis s'active bruyamment. Je pousse un cri victorieux en donnant un coup sur la portière par la fenêtre ouverte. Réanimée en même temps que la voiture, la radio s'active et se met à jouer la chanson _Highway to Hell_ d'AC/DC. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ces types avaient d'excellents goûts en musique. Qui plus est, les musiques sont sur de vieilles cassettes à ruban. Des nostalgiques.

Après avoir démonté mon campement établi dans les boisés bordant la route, je m'installe aux commandes de mon nouveau moyen de transport et reprends la route en direction de Pittsburgh. Je n'ai que trop perdu de temps.

XXXXXXX

_Région de la Pennsylvanie_

_2 janvier 2028, 17h41_

_Batman_

Le bruit de mon moteur résonne dans le silence de cette ville abandonnée tandis que je m'engage dans cette station-service. La sonnerie résonne même s'il n'y a plus personne pour y répondre, ajoutant un peu d'humour sinistre à l'ambiance. Harley Quinn en aurait souri, j'en suis sûr. Dominant la petite agglomération, une centrale nucléaire s'élève au sommet d'une colline, les cheminées émettant encore un peu de fumée. Si cet endroit est toujours actif sans présence humaine pour veiller sur le réacteur, je suis stupéfait que l'on n'aille pas déjà été témoin d'une fusion catastrophique.

Il me faut toutefois faire le plein avant de poursuivre ma route. Si cette centrale a évité la catastrophe durant les quinze dernières années, elle ne va certainement pas exploser au cours de la prochaine heure. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je sors de la voiture et m'empresse d'examiner les pompes dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui ne soit pas vide. Malgré tous mes efforts, aucune des machines n'expulse le précieux or noir, mais cela ne semble pas lié à une pénurie. Quelqu'un aura sans doute désactivé le système de pompage d'essence du réservoir principal. Je dirige donc mes pas en direction du bâtiment principal de la station-service, mes bottes faisant grinçant les éclats de verre brisé jonchant le sol.

Ici, comme partout ailleurs, les pillards sont passés avant moi, délestant les étagères et les présentoirs du moindre article. Même les cigarettes et les verres fumés ont été emportés, c'est dire. Après les pillards, d'autres humains sont visiblement passés pour se faire plaisir en saccageant ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Après quelques recherches, je trouve finalement le panneau de commande des pompes et constate avec satisfaction qu'il y a encore pas mal de carburant dans les réserves. Plus qu'il m'en faut pour faire le plein, en tout cas. L'activation provoque un grondement sourd et soulève une vague odeur de caoutchouc brûlée.

Le bruit que fait la pompe en déversant la précieuse essence dans le réservoir de ma voiture est satisfaisant. Un coup d'œil au panneau m'apprend que les prix de l'essence avaient atteint des sommets dans cette dimension aussi.

Mon attention est soudain attirée par du mouvement de l'autre côté de la rue. Lorsque je tourne la tête, une poubelle se renverse avec fracas, trahissant la présence d'un observateur peu discret. Terminant le plein, je referme mon réservoir et me dirige prudemment dans la direction du bruit, dégageant un batarang de ma ceinture. Je détache également mon manteau, prêt à le quitter au cas où j'aurais besoin de toute ma liberté de mouvement.

L'ancienne position de mon mystérieux «espion» est déserte, mais je repère sans mal un mur écroulé par lequel il aurait pu s'enfuir. Je m'engouffre dans ce qui semble être un restaurant de hamburger, calculant mes pas pour émettre le moins de son possible. Manque de chance, je percute de la pointe de ma botte une bouteille de condiment qui est projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit déclenche une réaction précipitée de la part de ma proie qui se précipite à travers les portes menant aux cuisines, ombres furtives que j'ai à peine le temps de discerner.

Craignant de m'enfoncer directement dans la gueule du loup, je rabaisse sur le champ ma cagoule et me débarrasse du manteau, retrouvant ma pleine liberté de mouvement. Me baignant dans les ombres, je glisse rapidement vers les cuisines en activant ma vision de détective.

Lorsque je pousse la porte, j'ai à peine une fraction de seconde pour dévier la lourde poêle s'abattant sur moi. Tandis que j'arrache l'arme improvisée des mains de mon agresseur, j'arme mon autre bras dans l'intention de décocher un coup, puis découvre…

…une fillette d'à peine douze ans, minuscule et émaciée, et surtout terrifiée par ma seule présence. Il faut dire que le masque que je porte, contrairement aux précédentes versions de ma tenue, ne laisse apparaître pas le moindre millimètre de peau. Avec un visage uniformément noir si on excepte les lentilles rendues brillantes par la vision de détective, les oreilles effilées de mon masque et ma longue cape noire, je dois plus que jamais avoir des allures de monstre de cauchemar. Surtout aux yeux d'une gamine effrayée. Sous l'effet de la vision de détective, j'ai un bon aperçu de son rythme cardiaque frénétique, de sa forte sudation et de sa respiration haletante. Elle est terrorisée.

Conciliant, mais un peu honteux de m'être dans tous mes états pour si peu, je désactive la vision de détective dans l'espoir d'avoir moins menaçant et m'agenouille à la hauteur de la fillette. Même ainsi accroupi, je la dépasse d'une demi-tête tant elle est menue.

-Tout va bien, je lui dis amicalement. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Où sont tes parents ?

Elle ne répond pas. Profitant du fait que je n'ai pas tenté de m'emparer d'elle, la petite fille recule prestement jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur derrière elle. À tâtons, elle trouve un comptoir derrière lequel elle se cache. Seul le dessus de sa tête dépasse du côté de son abri relatif, car elle n'ose pas me quitter des yeux.

Je n'ose pas relever ma cagoule, même si je sais que ça me permettrait de gagner plus facilement sa confiance. Un réflexe entretenu par des années d'habitude. Batman ne montre pas son visage pour chaque gamine effrayée qu'il croise. C'est une mesure de sécurité, et même si personne dans cet univers ne peut connaître Bruce Wayne, je tiens à garder séparés l'homme et la chauve-souris.

Avant que je ne puisse envisager de l'amadouer avec de la nourriture –la pauvre n'a pratiquement que la peau sur les os-, des bruits métalliques la font sursauter et crier d'horreur. Je me retourne et repère une sorte de drone monté sur quatre pattes métalliques dont l'œil rouge unique se vrille sur la fillette. Après avoir émis un tintement victorieux, le drone agite ses pattes avant dans les airs et se met à émettre une fréquence cryptée que j'intercepte brièvement. D'un geste vif, je lance un batarang qui va fracasser l'œil électronique du drone. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de la «blessure» tandis que mon arme reste plantée là, puis les pattes cessent de porter le drone qui va s'écraser pitoyablement en bas du comptoir sur lequel il était perché.

La petite fille a de toute évidence reconnu ce drone, car sa terreur a maintenant changé d'origine. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, elle file en hurlant, sortant de la cuisine en faisant claquer la porte avec fracas. Je marmonne un juron et me lance à sa poursuite. De retour dans la salle à manger du restaurant, j'entends un grincement métallique accompagné par un cliquètement et un choc sourd contre le béton. La fillette arrivée à l'extérieur pousse un nouveau hurlement et lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête juste avant d'être saisie par une longue pince de métal. Résistant à la tentation de m'élancer dans l'inconnu pour la sortir de là, je me précipite néanmoins près de la vitrine fracassée afin d'observer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. En voyant le groupe qui s'y trouve, je me félicite de ne pas avoir foncé tête baissée.

Au moins une dizaine d'individus armés à peine moins débraillés que les bandits que j'ai corrigés plusieurs jours plus tôt au motel encercle le bâtiment. Ils se tiennent légèrement en retrait de l'individu qui s'est emparé de la petite, probablement avec une prudente raison.

Vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir ayant connu des jours meilleurs, l'homme bedonnant et au crâne dégarni se maintient à un bon deux mètres dans les airs grâce aux bras mécanisés se terminant par des pinces redoutables qui jaillissent de son dos. Le harnais semble connecté directement à sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui permet à l'inconnu de manipuler ses quatre membres artificiels aussi facilement que s'ils étaient une extension de son propre corps. Si deux bras agissent présentement comme des «jambes», un troisième maintient la fillette par le col de sa robe tandis que le dernier claque dans le vide d'un air menaçant.

-Vous voyez comment c'est ridiculement simple de rattraper une sale morveuse, crache-t-il à l'intention de ses sous-fifres. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai dû éparpiller mes drones dans toute la ville et même me déplacer en personne pour si peu…mon travail est important, espèces de dégénérés !

L'homme cybernétique se tourne légèrement et étire le bras maintenant sa prisonnière avant de la faire tomber dans une cage prenant tout l'arrière d'une camionnette. Un sbire s'empresse ensuite de verrouiller la prison, non sans esquiver craintivement la pince qui vient claquer agressivement sous son nez.

-Je ne veux plus apprendre qu'un des otages est parvenu à s'enfuir, ordonne finalement le sale type en se laissant de nouveau me mettre les pieds sur terre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Euh…oui chef ! s'exclame un fier-à-bras mal à l'aise. Cela ne se reproduira plus chef.

-Je l'espère. Ces sales marmots sont la raison principale qui maintient les ouvriers dociles. Il est si dur de trouver de la main-d'œuvre, de nos jours. Devoir les tuer lors d'une révolte est contre-productif.

-Je…comprends, chef.

Soudain, une pince jaillit et va se refermer sur la gorge du sbire. Poussant des râles étranglés, l'homme lâche son arme et tente désespérément de desserrer la poigne de son patron tandis que ses pieds quittent lentement le sol. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, la pince écrase la nuque et broie les vertèbres cervicales de sa victime qui retombe mollement au sol.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir dire que je ne tolère pas l'échec ? grommèle l'assassin du bandit.

Les camarades de la victime reculent encore plus, élargissant le cercle de sécurité autour de l'homme cybernétique. Ce dernier tourne soudain la tête dans ma direction, révélant un appareil électronique se terminant sur une visière devant les yeux. Craignant que ce gadget ne cache un quelconque filtre de détection, j'active discrètement le camouflage thermique de ma tenue. Finalement, après une seconde à regarder dans ma direction, le super-criminel se désintéresse du restaurant en ruine et pointe un autre bandit.

-Toi ! Tu viens d'avoir une promotion. Regarde bien ce cadavre puant et apprend.

Le nouveau gradin esquisse maladroitement une parodie de salut militaire.

-Euh…oui chef ! Merci de votre…confiance. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

-J'y compte bien. Dépêchez-vous de ramener cette gamine dans l'enclot avec les autres. Il ne faut pas que les otages s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent aller très loin en cas d'évasion…

Sur un dernier ricanement, l'homme cybernétique se dresse de nouveau sur ses bras mécaniques et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées en émettant le même bruit sourd que j'ai entendu juste avant l'enlèvement de la fillette. Quelques bandits, y compris le nouveau chef de meute, s'empressent de monter à bord de la camionnette et prennent la direction de la centrale nucléaire, abandonnant derrière eux au moins cinq des leurs.

-On a vraiment un boulot de merde, commente un chauve en grattant sa barbe.

-Tu parles, rétorque un autre. Au moins, on a de quoi bouffer et on est à l'abri des Chuckles grâce à la barrière électrique.

-Ouais, mais on bosse pour une espèce de dingue qui peut te tuer avec ses bras mécaniques comme on écrase une araignée.

-La ferme vous deux, grogne un troisième bandit. Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

J'écarquille les yeux sous mon masque en constatant que c'est ma voiture qu'il désigne ainsi, le véhicule toujours sagement stationné dans la station-service. Avec tous ces rebondissements, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture à cet endroit il y a quelques heures…

-Bah quoi ? dit le chauve avec incompréhension. C'est juste une bagnole.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorque son précédent interlocuteur qui est visiblement un connaisseur. C'est pas juste une bagnole. C'est une putain d'Impala '77 ! J'en avais jamais vu ailleurs que dans des magazines.

-Tiens, tu t'y connais en autre chose qu'en revues pornos ?

-Vous êtes vraiment que deux crétins, s'exclame un quatrième bandit plus malin. Je vous signale que cette voiture n'était pas là avant !

-Quoi ?

-Oh putain…

-On n'est pas seuls ici, grogne le fier-à-bras ayant repéré ma voiture le premier. Dispersez-vous, on va retrouver le ou les intrus.

Ils acquiescent tous à cet ordre et s'éparpillent le long de la rue, fouillant les bâtiments l'arme au poing. Ces idiots me facilitent encore plus la tâche en se séparant, car groupé, ils auraient constitué une réelle menace. Sans perdre mon sang froid, je laisse un des bandits s'approcher de mon abri jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à ma portée. À ce moment, je le saisis par la gorge et le fais passer à travers la vitrine brisée, l'assommant contre une chaise. Et d'un.

Alors que l'obscurité tombe de plus en plus sur la ville abandonnée, le dernier des brigands commence enfin à réaliser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il appelle nerveusement ses compagnons, mais seul le vent répond à ses cris. Les mains crispées sur son pistolet tremblant et la vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche trahissant sa peur, ma proie ne m'a pas encore repéré. Je ramasse une brique et la lance quelque part derrière lui. Le bruit provoqué fait sursauter l'homme et il se retourne en hurlant, gaspillant la moitié de son chargeur dans le vide.

-Oh putain…, marmonne-t-il. Quelle flippe…

Il recule d'un pas et percute une masse solide. En se retournant, il écarquille les yeux en découvrant le corps inerte d'un de ses camarades disparus, suspendu par les pieds à un lampadaire.

-MERDE ! s'écrit le truand. C'est quoi…oh merde !

Il n'ose même pas s'assurer de plus près si ma précédente victime est toujours vivante –ce qui est le cas- et s'éloigne prestement comme il le ferait face à un pestiféré. Jugeant que j'ai assez joué avec lui, je me laisse tomber du toit où j'étais perché et j'atterris juste derrière lui. Le bandit entend mes pieds faire crisser la neige et se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec ma haute silhouette noire. Il lève son arme à feu, mais j'avais prévu le coup et lui saisit l'avant-bras avant de le désarmer prestement. Je saisis le col de son manteau de ma main libre et le gratifie d'un coup de tête qui fait craquer l'os de son nez. Étourdi, l'homme n'est pas en mesure de résister lorsque je le plaque sous mon bras et l'emmène avec moi dans les hauteurs avec mon grappin.

Lorsque le bandit finit par reprendre ses esprits, il lui faut moins d'une minute avant de réaliser dans quelle position précaire il se trouve. Le tenant par une cheville, je le maintiens dans un vide de trois étages de haut la tête en bas. Il pousse un cri de terreur et commence à se débattre, déclenchant des élancements douloureux dans mon épaule. Ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice, je reste impassible.

-Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille, je dis d'une voix hostile.

-Pitié, lâche-moi !

-À ta guise.

Je le laisse tomber, le faisant hurler de plus belle. J'utilise mon grappin pour arrêter sa chute et le remonte lentement à la force de mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre mes mots, sans cesser toutefois d'être dans le vide.

-Je veux des réponses, et tu vas me les donner.

-Va te faire foutre, espèce de malade !

-Mauvaise réponse…

-NON, attend ! Bon sang, ce boulot vaut pas que je crève…

-Un boulot ? Maltraiter des enfants est un _boulot_ pour toi ?

-Je fais c'qui faut pour survivre, ok ?

Si on m'avait donné un dollar pour chaque fois qu'une raclure criminelle avait invoqué le besoin de survivre pour justifier ses actes devant moi, j'aurais doublé la fortune de mes parents. Il y a bien des hors-la-loi qui sombrent dans le crime parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, mais j'ai appris à faire la différence. Cet homme que je tiens en mon pouvoir est un bourreau qui tremble devant l'éventuel retour de bâton bien mérité.

-Qui est ton patron ? Et où a-t-il emmené cette gamine ?

-Il…il se fait appeler le Docteur Octopus. C'est un de ces super-criminels d'antan, un genre de savant fou. La petite fait partie des otages maintenant dociles les ouvriers alimentant la centrale nucléaire.

-Pourquoi ce Octopus a besoin de la centrale ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pour avoir de l'électricité bien sûr ! Tout notre campement est entouré par une clôture électrifiée qui grille le moindre Chuckle qui essaye de passer. On a de la lumière, des radiateurs et des repas chauds…dans ce monde de merde, c'est le paradis !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'otages pour convaincre des gens de faire fonctionner votre «paradis» ?

-Parce que…parce qu'il y a un truc qui marche mal là-dedans. Une fuite ou je sais pas quoi. La zone est baignée de radiations, les ouvriers sont souvent malades…ils se rebelleraient s'ils le pouvaient. Alors on tient leurs femmes et leurs enfants…

-Bandes de lâches…

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai fixé les règles ! Octopus voulait faire fonctionner cette centrale pour pouvoir mener je ne sais quelles recherches dans son labo. Moi, je suis juste là pour faire les «trucs manuels»…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure ! Je suis là que depuis deux mois, mais même les gars les plus anciens n'en savent pas plus. Octopus est un taré, il vous tue avec ses pinces si vous pétez en sa présence. Heureusement, la majorité du temps, il ne quitte pas son labo.

-Combien êtes-vous de fiers-à-bras dans ce complexe ?

-Je sais pas moi…une quarantaine peut-être ? Au moins une dizaine surveille en tout temps les otages, la moitié encercle les issues de la centrale et le reste patrouille le reste du complexe.

-Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

-Alors…tu vas me laisser partir ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Bonne nuit.

-Hein ?

D'un mouvement de balancier brusque, je fais osciller le câble afin d'envoyer le bandit s'assommer contre la façade du bâtiment. Je remonte ensuite l'homme inconscient et le ligote avec juste assez de marge de manœuvre pour qu'il puisse éventuellement se libérer…mais pas avant un bon moment.

Devoir laisser pareille racaille dans la nature me révulse, mais il n'y a plus vraiment «d'autorités» à qui je pourrais le livrer. Je ne suis pas un assassin, alors l'exécuter pour ses crimes est hors de question. Espérons que les otages sauront mettre une bonne distance entre eux et cet endroit lorsque je les aurai libérés.

Il est plus que temps que quelqu'un mette ce «Docteur Octopus» hors d'état de nuire.


	7. Radioactif

_Je fais cette publication en quatrième vitesse parce que je pars encore au boulot, et je ne reviendrai pas de la journée. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir._

**Chapitre Sept**

**Radioactif**

_Centrale nucléaire du Docteur Octopus_

_3 janvier 2028, 1h15_

_Batman_

La lune commence à descendre à l'horizon lorsque je descends finalement de mon poste d'observation. Pénétrer à l'intérieur du périmètre dressé autour de la centrale ne représentait pas un défi en soi, une fois que l'on sait pour la clôture électrique. Les gardes, fidèles à l'image que je m'étais faite, ne sont pas de soldats entraînés ni même des mercenaires ; ce ne sont que de pauvres types sans scrupules engagés par une racaille à peine mieux qu'eux. Par conséquent, leurs patrouilles sont pitoyablement prévisibles, et ceux qui ne sont pas en train d'errer aux alentours s'agglutinent autour des îlots lumineux des lampes et des feux de camp. Je désespère à chaque fois de trouver, pour une fois, un groupe de truands qui comprennent que rester dans une lumière aussi vive nuit à la vision nocturne.

Pour ma part, le filtre de ma vision de détective m'offre un aperçu assez détaillé du complexe depuis les hauteurs du bâtiment au sommet duquel je me suis perché. Il s'agit d'une classique centrale REP pour «Réacteur à Eau Pressurisée», le modèle le plus répandu dans le monde. Deux larges cheminées projettent deux filets de vapeurs dans le ciel, entre ces structures colossales se dresse un bâtiment central contenant vraisemblablement le réacteur lui-même. Le complexe est assez vaste et comprend un assez grand nombre de bâtiments secondaires, dont la moitié trahit un abandon ancien. Au vu de leur proximité avec le réacteur, je suppose que les radiations sont responsables du manque d'intérêt qu'ont les hommes d'Octopus à l'idée de s'y installer.

Le bâtiment administratif, situé pas très loin de l'entrée principale surmontée de tours de garde grossièrement construites, semble être le lieu de résidences de la majorité des hommes de main. Une ou deux fenêtres sont illuminées de l'intérieur, mais la plupart de ceux qui ne sont pas en patrouille nocturne doivent dormir à point fermer. Une chose est sûre, mon informateur ne mentait pas en affirmant qu'ils avaient de l'électricité ; les quelques dégâts qui auraient pu avoir été provoqués par l'usure ont été réparés par quelqu'un qui savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait. Probablement le Docteur lui-même.

Toutefois, mon informateur m'a soit menti sur le nombre de gardes, soit il ne sait pas du tout compter ; loin de la quarantaine promise, j'estime à une douzaine tout au plus la population active de ce village de fortune, probablement guère plus qu'une petite vingtaine au total avec les dormeurs. Ce détail me soulage un peu ; même pour moi, quarante adversaires, sans compter ce cyborg et ses bras métalliques, ce serait un peu juste.

À proximité de la gigantesque citerne à centrifuge de la centrale, je repère mon principal objectif : la prison des otages. Guère plus que des cabanes de tôles et de bois, les deux bâtiments sont isolés du reste du complexe par une clôture surmontée de barbelés, mais ce renfort n'est pas électrifié comme le reste. Six types à l'allure sinistre montent la garde devant l'entrée principale, frissonnant dans le froid hivernal malgré leurs manteaux doublés de cols en fourrure.

J'utilise mon grappin pour me projeter au sommet de la citerne. Un balcon de métal fait le tour de la structure, mais le grincement sonore que je provoque en atterrissant dessus attire l'attention des sbires qui pointent leurs lampes de poche dans ma direction. Je m'aplatis contre le balcon et reste immobile, le souffle coupé.

-C'était quoi ce bruit, vous croyez ? demande une voix que je suis sûr d'avoir entendu dans la ville plus tôt.

-Je vois rien…probablement un truc qui part en couille. La moitié de ce complexe est pourrie…la rouille bouffe tout.

-Ouais, t'a raison. Quelqu'un a une clope ?

-Tiens, prend mon paquet. J'vais pisser les gars. Me videz pas mes cigarettes, bande d'enculés.

Après avoir reçu un commentaire peu flatteur concernant sa mère, le type s'éloigne en grommelant et fait le tour du grillage, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. J'ai eu chaud. La période entre le couché de la lune et le lever du soleil est la partie de la nuit la plus sombre, c'est pour cela que j'ai attendu avant de m'infiltrer dans la centrale nucléaire. Une fois de plus, profiter de ma plus fidèle alliée. Il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Commençons donc par ce brave homme qui a eu la gentillesse de s'éloigner de son groupe.

Je bondis de mon perchoir et me laisse planer grâce à ma cape, silhouette silencieuse glissant dans l'air glacial. Esquissant des cercles pour contrôler ma destination, je repère ma proie alors qu'il remonte sa fermeture éclair après s'être soulagé contre un arbre. Il pousse un soupir d'aise et se retourne…il écarquille les yeux en apercevant ce qui doit lui apparaitre comme un pan de ténèbres fondant sur lui. Avant même qu'il ne songe à appeler à l'aide, je m'abats sur lui, ma cape claquant dans le vent lorsque je referme ma main sur sa mâchoire et le frappe contre le tronc derrière lui. Après un choc sourd et un craquement sinistre, le type tourne de l'œil et s'écroule mollement. Je le reconnais aussitôt : il s'agit bel et bien de l'un de ceux envoyés pour traquer la petite fille.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lance l'un des gardes restés à l'entrée. T'es en train de mettre ce pauvre arbre ou quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige lentement vers eux, m'enveloppant dans ma cape tel un spectre. Lorsque j'arrive à la limite du cercle de lumière dégagé par la lampe des gardes, un maigrichon mal rasé plisse les yeux, mais n'aperçoit qu'une vague silhouette. Une cigarette entre les lèvres, il sourit et m'invite à rejoindre la partie de cartes qui semble s'organiser sur une table branlante.

-Allons Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? j'te faisais marcher, le prends pas comme ça. Allez, vient jouer avec nous, ça va…qu'est-ce que…?!

Un pas en avant, et je me révèle à eux. Le maigrichon ouvre grand la bouche, laissant sa cigarette tomber dans la neige, et recule prestement sur sa chaise. Un autre fier à bras se retourne prestement et renverse la table dans une tentative désespérée de s'éloigner de moi. Avisant un fusil à canon scié glissé dans sa ceinture, je l'attaque en premier, le saisissant par le col de son manteau et le projetant contre un troisième type. Les deux trébuchent l'un sur l'autre en jurant. Sans réfléchir, un autre bandit brandit une matraque, mais j'écarte son bras armé et gratifie son torse de plusieurs coups de poing qui lui coupent le souffle, puis je l'achève d'un direct sur la mâchoire, le faisant littéralement tournoyer dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'affale dans la neige. Je repousse le cinquième type d'un coup de pied à la poitrine qui le propulse contre un poteau de la clôture. Il glisse au sol et y reste, assommé.

Pendant ce temps, le maigrichon a eu le temps de dégainer son revolver et le pointe dans ma direction d'une main tremblante. C'est un gamin, il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'est engagé dans le mauvais camp. Je me saisis de deux batarangs depuis ma ceinture et les lancent, atteignant sa main et le faisant lâcher douloureusement son arme. Je fonds ensuite sur lui et le neutralise sans trop de mal.

Après avoir achevé les deux premiers gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent se remettre sur leurs pieds, j'entends derrière moi des bruits de coups et des gémissements de douleur. Les quelques secondes qu'il me faut pour analyser les possibilités et me retourner, je me retrouve avec une arme d'assaut pointée entre mes deux yeux. Ce n'est pas tant l'arme qui me surprend que la personne qui l'a tient.

Il s'agit d'un adolescent blond, encore plus jeune que le maigrichon –à l'œil, j'estime qu'il doit avoir quinze ou seize ans-. Doté d'une carrure impressionnante pour son âge, effet renversé par une maigreur témoin de bien des malnutritions, le gamin affiche une mine déterminée et un feu intérieur brille dans ses yeux bleus. Une combinaison Hazmat un peu trop grande pour lui le vêt, ce qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à son rôle dans cette «communauté» : il s'agit d'un des travailleurs involontaires au service du Docteur Octopus. S'il n'était pas caché derrière mon masque, l'adolescent aurait pu lire sur mon visage ma surprise et mon incompréhension. Pourquoi enverrait-on un garçon aussi jeune travailler sur une centrale nucléaire ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. C'est vous qui avez tabassé ces types ?

Le jeune garçon s'étire le cou pour regarder les corps inertes de mes victimes. J'en profite pour regarder derrière lui et constate qu'un autre homme git dans la neige, probablement l'ancien propriétaire de l'arme à feu menaçant ma vie.

-Ils sont morts ? dit-il en reportant de nouveau son attention sur moi.

-Non, je révèle d'un ton neutre. Juste un peu amoché.

-Ils méritaient bien plus que ça.

Pour ponctuer ses propos, il désigne le maigrichon de la tête.

-Petyr était avec nous au début. Un prisonnier. Puis il a commencé à s'acheter des faveurs en jouant les délateurs. Depuis le temps que je rêve de donner à ce sale rat la leçon qu'il mérite.

-Batman.

-Pardon ?

-Tu voulais savoir qui je suis, je précise. Je suis Batman.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais c'est ça. C'est plus vraiment à la mode, les costumes et noms bizarres, vous savez.

-Qu'importe. Je suis là pour vous aider à quitter cet enfer.

-Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Une porte s'ouvre en grinçant, nous faisons nous tourner tous les deux vers les cabanes des prisonniers. Je reconnais la silhouette menue de la fillette qui s'est fait enlever sous mes yeux. À présent, un collier électronique enserre la gorge de l'enfant, ce qui me donne un mauvais pressentiment sur sa fonction. En voyant mon jeune «agresseur», le visage de la petite s'éclaire et elle se précipite vers nous en pleurant.

-Bucky ! s'écrit-elle. Enfin tu es là !

-Penny ? Mais qu'est-ce que…ne bouge plus !

La dénommée Penny s'immobilise à deux mètres de la clôture barbelée, légèrement effrayée.

-Attend, tu sais que je dois me décontaminer avant.

Je suis soudain heureux d'avoir pensé à avaler un cachet d'iodure de potassium. Si la centrale a bel et bien une fuite comme semblait le penser mon informateur, alors il est probable que des radiations résiduelles se soient déposées sur la combinaison du jeune adolescent. Sans perdre de temps, ce dernier retire sa combinaison jaune fluo et la jette au sol, se retrouvant uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. Puis, sans se soucier en apparence du froid, il se laisse tomber dans la neige et s'y roule consciencieusement afin de débarrasser son corps des radiations. Ma surprise n'en est que plus grande, car ce gamin ne semble pas plus incommodé par le froid que s'il avait plongé dans un bain tiède.

Une fois «nettoyé», Buck se relève et se dirige vers l'entrée de l'enclot, où il passe ses mains à travers le grillage pour enlacer du mieux qu'il peut la petite fille. Je remarque quelques similitudes qui me confirment leur probable lien de parenté.

-Attend un instant, je propose en l'écartant.

Utilisant les excroissances recourbées recouvrant mes gantelets, je fais sauter le cadenas et ouvre ainsi la grille, permettant aux deux de se retrouver de manière plus pratique. Buck me remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'appelle Buchanan Rogers, se présente l'adolescent en serrant la petite contre lui. Elle, c'est ma sœur Pénélope. Penny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais partie…

-Le Docteur Octopus l'a retrouvé dans la ville voisine, je révèle. C'était le motif de ma présence. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'innocents maintenus en esclavage ainsi.

Derrière le frère et la sœur, d'autres prisonniers osent s'aventurer à l'extérieur, inquiets par tout le bruit. Essentiellement des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants, bien que quelques hommes adultes soient également présents, ils ont tous la même réaction en me voyant : la peur. Après avoir esquissé un geste de recul, ils osent finalement s'approcher de Buck. Chacun d'entre eux porte ce sinistre collier.

-Où est ma mère ? demande l'adolescent à l'intention des adultes. Elle est à l'intérieur.

Un silence de mauvais augure s'abat sur les prisonniers. Penny éclate en sanglots dans ses bras, ce qui achève de faire les connexions dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Son expression passe de la stupéfaction à la crainte.

-Qu'est-il…arrivé…à ma mère ?!

-Ils l'ont enlevé, répond une femme en posant une main sur son épaule. Octopus l'a emmené vers son labo, juste après avoir ramené Penny.

-Non…murmure Buck, effaré.

-Où est le laboratoire du Docteur Octopus ? je demande.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?! s'exclame la femme.

-Je suis celui qui va vous sortir de là ! Maintenant, répondez à ma question : où se cache ce cyborg ?

En silence, quelques personnes échangent un regard avant de désigner un bâtiment en béton armé semblable à l'entrée d'un bunker. Je hoche de la tête et ordonne à ces gens de se tenir tranquille le temps que je m'occupe de leur bourreau. Dès que les clôtures se désactivent, je leur dis, ils doivent courir. Buchanan secoue négativement la tête. Levant sa sœur sur ses pieds, il tire légèrement sur le lourd collier électronique.

-Les otages ne peuvent aller nulle part avec ces trucs. En cas de tentative d'évasion, Octopus leur fait exploser le crâne.

-Comment ta sœur s'est-elle débarrassé du sien ?

-Je l'ai libéré. J'ai vu une ouverture dans la sécurité et je l'ai saisie. Je ne pourrai pas répéter l'exploit, certainement pas pour tout le monde.

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas de collier ?

-Je ne suis pas un otage, je suis un travailleur.

Je hoche de la tête avec respect et compassion. Sa connaissance des dangers radioactifs, sa réussite dans la désactivation du collier de sa sœur, même son langage mature…tout cela me laissait croire à un génie précoce, qui a eu le malheur de naître à la mauvaise époque.

Il frissonne un peu, attirant l'attention de sa sœur.

-Bucky, tu vas mourir de froid !

-Ça…ça va…j'ai juste besoin…de mettre quelque chose…

Un vieillard vient lui porter des habits secs qu'il enfile avec reconnaissance. Maintenant vêtu d'un manteau bleu nuit et d'une écharpe rouge, Buchanan me fait face.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, affirme-t-il, mais je vais tenter le diable avec vous. Si vous allez régler son compte au docteur, je suis votre homme.

-Pas question, je refuse catégoriquement. Ça va être probablement dangereux. Je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir un gamin dans mes pattes.

Un souvenir jaillit dans mon esprit alors que je prononce ces mots, les mêmes que j'ai prononcés des années auparavant, alors que Dick Grayson venait de découvrir par accident mon identité secrète et qu'il me suppliait de le laisser rejoindre ma croisade. Dick avait perdu ses parents parce que ces derniers avaient tenu tête à des gangsters…c'est à cause de cette douleur semblable à la mienne que je l'avais officiellement adopté.

Il y a la même flamme dans le regard de Buck. Mon fils adoptif n'avait pas encore quatorze ans lorsqu'il a enfilé le costume de Robin. Barbara n'en avait que quinze lorsqu'elle est devenue Batgirl, quelques années plus tard.

Interprétant mon silence hésitant comme un besoin de faire ses preuves, Buck se saisit d'un des batarangs que j'ai utilisé lors de mon précédent combat. Après avoir testé la pointe effilée, il vrille son regard dans le mieux et serre les dents tandis qu'il s'entaille la paume. Je tends la main pour lui arracher l'arme des mains, ce qu'il me laisse faire, profitant de sa main libre pour coller les lèvres de la plaie l'une contre l'autre. Du sang coule à flot, mais il ne semble pas trop inquiet. Il me demande d'attendre quelques minutes. Furieux devant son inconscience, je serre les bras sur ma poitrine, examinant les alentours au cas où quelqu'un s'approcherait. Il va nous falloir bouger, avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée, nous sommes trop à découvert.

Buchanan écarte enfin sa main ensanglantée et entreprend de nettoyer la plaie avec un peu de neige. Ce que je vois m'étonne, encore une fois. En moins de cinq minutes, la blessure a déjà entamé le processus de cicatrisation, coupant tout saignement et entreprenant de former une nouvelle peau.

-D'ici vingt-quatre heures, me révèle-t-il, il n'y aura plus rien. Je régénère plus vite que la moyenne, c'est pour cela que j'ai moins de risques que la moyenne de travailler dans la centrale avec les radiations. Je suis aussi fort qu'un homme adulte, et mes réflexes sont aiguisés. Sans parlé de mon cerveau. Besoin d'autres preuves ?

Je soupire, résigné. Si j'interdis à ce gamin de m'accompagner, il va quand même essayer de me suivre à mon insu. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses vont devenir dangereuses pour lui.

-Entendu, je réponds. Mais une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Si je te dis de courir, tu cours. C'est clair ?

-Oui chef !

-Tâche de ne pas te mettre en danger. Pense à ta sœur.

Il regarde Pénélope, qui lui sourit amicalement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en se renfrognant. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

XXXXXXX

_Centrale nucléaire du Docteur Octopus_

_3 janvier 2028, 2h38_

_Batman_

Je m'immobilise devant l'entrée du bunker et fais face au jeune Buck.

-Quoi ? demande-t-il. Hé !

D'un geste agressif qu'il ne parvient pas à prévoir, je lui arrache son arme d'assaut des mains. Fier d'une expérience de plusieurs années, je sais parfaitement comment rendre ce fusil inutilisable. J'exerce une pression sur le renfoncement censé accueillir les chargeurs de balles, le tordant de telle manière qu'il est désormais impossible d'utiliser cet engin de mort. Buck a lui aussi compris ce que je viens de faire, car il écarquille les yeux de colère. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, je lève un doigt autoritaire.

-Il y a une règle à suivre avec moi, j'explique en jetant le fusil d'assaut ruiné au sol. On ne tue pas.

-C'est ridicule ! Ces gens sont des criminels. Ils ont déjà du sang sur les mains !

-As-tu déjà tué, Buck ?

-Eh bien…non, mais…

-Si tu te laisses aller au meurtre, tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette vermine que tu méprises. De quelle autorité te donnes-tu le droit de vie et de mort sur tes semblables ?

Embarrassé, il baisse la tête et contemple ses bottes. Je lui tapote l'épaule pour le réconforter, puis me concentre sur le verrou électronique. En me voyant sortir d'une de mes sacoches de ceinture mon décrypteur informatique, Buck me demande silencieusement la permission d'essayer. Conciliant, mais connaissant également son intelligence, je lui donne l'appareil. Après avoir examiné quelques minutes le décrypteur conçu de mes propres mains, il sourit et entreprend de décoder le verrou numérique de la porte, y parvenant en moins de cinq minutes –plus rapide que moi à mon premier essai- ! Le verrou se débloque avec un claquement sonore et je le félicite d'un hochement de la tête avant de m'engager en premier dans l'escalier descendant un ou deux niveaux sous terre.

L'état d'usure du béton armé autour de nous me laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un élément originel du complexe nucléaire, bien que je me demande à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Pour autant que je me souvienne, les centrales REP n'ont pas besoin d'abris antiatomiques.

Un grondement ténu s'élève des profondeurs, s'accentuant à mesure que nous progressons. Nous débouchons assez vite sur une vaste pièce s'étendant à nos pieds. Nous nous trouvons sur un balcon métallique longeant le mur de ce qui est sans aucun doute le laboratoire du Docteur Octopus en personne.

De nombreuses machines connectées entre elles par un fouillis de câbles éparpillés sur le sol utilisent la majeure partie de l'espace, sans compter un large réacteur s'élevant presque jusqu'au plafond trônant au centre de tout. Le mur opposé à nous est entièrement occupé par des cuves contenant des silhouettes humaines baignant dans un liquide clair, et des ordinateurs dotés d'écrans holographiques projettent des lueurs colorées un peu partout.

J'avais déjà constaté ce fait en explorant les ruines à la recherche de ravitaillement lors de mes déplacements. J'ignore si c'est parce que nous nous trouvons quinze ans dans le futur par rapport au moment où j'ai quitté Gotham, mais il semble que cette dimension possède un degré d'évolution technologique supérieur au nôtre. Dans mon univers, de tels ordinateurs commençaient tout juste à sortir du domaine de la science-fiction, et encore, la Wayne Industries n'avait pas encore produit d'aussi splendides prototypes.

Je n'ai toutefois pas le luxe de m'extasier davantage sur les merveilles technologiques du laboratoire. Avec un claquement sourd qui nous fait sursauter tous les deux, un des drones d'Octopus se laisse tomber du plafond et atterrit sur le balcon à quelques pas de nous. Ses pattes métalliques claquent tandis qu'il piétine sur place, nous dévisageant de son œil unique. J'envoie un batarang fracasser le capteur optique de cette saloperie, puis réalise que cela veut sans doute dire que nous sommes découverts…

Avec fracas, une pince surdimensionnée se referme sur la balustrade. Avec un cri de rage, Octopus se hisse à notre hauteur avant de balayer l'air devant lui avec un autre de ses bras artificiels. Je me jette sur Buck et lui évite d'être percuté par l'attaque. Je projette un autre de mes batarangs sur le cyborg, mais ce dernier ricane en repoussant l'arme de jet d'une de ses pinces.

-Mes petits espions m'avaient bien dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un intrus, dit-il en nous examinant de derrière ses lunettes électroniques. Que vois-je ? Un superhéros qui aurait survécu à la purge d'Harley Quinn ? Un lâche, sans aucun doute.

-Dit celui qui a besoin de prendre des enfants et des vieillards en otage pour assurer son autorité, je rétorque en me relevant.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu viens faire ici. Mais tu vas mourir !

Esquiver les bras mécaniques s'avère plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Octopus les manie avec la même aisance que s'ils étaient une extension de son propre corps. Il utilise d'abord ses quatre bras pour se projeter dans ma direction, puis tente un assaut latéral que j'esquive, laissant la pince fracasser une partie du mur de béton. La seconde attaque arrache une partie du balcon, mais m'oblige à reculer. Je lance une grenade fumigène au sol et me serre d'un des bras mécaniques pour m'élancer dans les airs, tentant un coup de pied dans le visage de mon adversaire. Une autre pince se saisit de ma cape, me coupant dans mon élan, et va me projeter à travers la pièce. Je parviens à sortir mon grappin de justesse et remonte sur le balcon, quelques mètres plus loin. Furieux, le cyborg charge et entreprend d'arracher des pans entiers du balcon, provoquant un vacarme de métal à l'agonie à déchirer les tympans. Ébranlé dans sa structure, le balcon sous mes pieds vacille. Je me retrouve soudain à tomber vers le laboratoire plus bas, où je vais renverser un bureau ainsi que les ordinateurs qui se trouvaient dessus.

Le Docteur Octopus se laisse tomber à ma poursuite, ses bras inférieurs amortissant sa chute et le maintenant de telle sorte dans les airs que ses jambes pendent sous lui, inutiles.

-Je vais t'écraser comme une araignée ! promet-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Hey, salopard !

Le savant fou tourne la tête juste à temps pour recevoir mon batarang manqué en plein dans l'œil, l'arme transperçant le verre de ses lunettes. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et de colère, tandis qu'il plaque ses mains normales sur son visage comme pour enrailler le flot de sang qui en jaillit. Comme devenus fous, ses bras se mettent à battre l'air au hasard, renversant des machines, fracassant des lampes et sifflant l'air comme pour nous attraper Buck et moi. Je félicite l'adolescent pour son joli lancé et m'éloigne souplement de la portée approximative des bras mécaniques.

Finalement, Octopus arrache le batarang de son œil crevé, poussant des cris douloureux et des gémissements atroces. Une main plaquée sur son orbite vide, il utilise l'autre pour se débarrasser de ses lunettes en ruine et nous dévisage alternativement Buck et moi. Deux pinces claques agressivement dans nos directions, mais il n'ose pas foncer tête première comme la dernière fois. Malgré son attaque impulsive de tout à l'heure, ce type n'est pas idiot. Il comprend déjà que je suis plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air, et que l'adolescent n'est pas à prendre à la légère non plus.

Calmement, il étire l'un de ses bras pour ramasser une trousse de premiers secours et s'empresse –en utilisant ses membres organiques cette fois- de désinfecter la plaie et d'y mettre un bandage. Je retiens Buck d'un geste, ne perdant pas de vue que même s'il semble occupé, les membres mécaniques paraissent toujours capables de causer du dégât si on les sous-estime.

Néanmoins, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre patiemment que mon ennemi se soigne avant de contre-attaquer. Puisque l'assaut frontal ne donne rien, je fais rapidement signe à Buck de le contourner sur le flanc depuis les hauteurs tandis que je fais de même au niveau de sol. Octopus tente d'abord de se saisir de l'adolescent, arrachant un autre fragment du balcon, avant de réaliser que je me glissais sous sa garde de l'autre côté. Les bras mécaniques abandonnent leur première proie et foncent vers moi. Je suis obligé d'esquiver les charges par des roulades souples. Une autre bombe fumigène me permet de me projeter en direction du plafond.

Malgré lui, mon adversaire vient de me révéler le point faible de ses membres cybernétiques. Bien que puissants, ils sont dépendants de la volonté de leur utilisateur, qui ne peut pas humainement être partout à la fois, même si Octopus a des réflexes supérieurs à la moyenne.

-Vous commencez à m'énerver, misérables insectes ! hurle Octopus dans le vide en tentant de dissiper mon fumigène. Vous ne pouvez donc pas me laisser tranquilles, vous les «héros» ? Jusqu'où il va falloir que j'aille pour mener mes expériences EN PAIX ?

Pendant qu'il libère sa colère sur du pauvre mobilier à défaut de nous trouver, j'ajuste ma vision de détective pour trouver une faille dans ces implants cybernétiques. Une analyse biométrique me donne enfin la confirmation que j'attendais : les bras sont greffés directement à la moelle épinière d'Octopus.

Après quelques instants d'attente, je me laisse tomber sur les épaules du savant fou, trop soudainement pour qu'il ne puisse envoyer ses bras m'arrêter. M'attaquant maintenant à l'homme de chair et de sang, j'enroule mon bras autour de sa gorge et fouille mes sacoches de ceinture à la recherche d'un batarang. Se servant de deux membres mécaniques comme «jambes», Octopus se met à s'agiter furieusement comme un cheval de rodéo pour se débarrasser de moi. Cela m'oblige à m'agripper deux mains pour ne pas être catapulté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, Buck apparait devant nous, tenant une fiole scellée à la main.

-Hé, sale enfoiré ! Goûte-moi ça !

Il lance la fiole de toutes ses forces contre l'une des pinces maintenant le docteur dans les airs, répandant un liquide verdâtre qui se met à bouillonner et à fumer au contact du métal. Octopus pousse un hurlement comme s'il ressentait réellement la douleur de la corrosion puis vacille et recule, parvenant de justesse à utiliser un autre bras pour s'empêcher de tomber. Une expression d'horreur tord son visage lorsqu'il soulève son bras endommagé pour ne découvrir qu'un moignon fondu par l'acide.

-Petite vermine…glapit-il. Rah !

J'ai enfin réussi à me saisir d'un batarang, mais en voulant enfoncer l'arme en plein sur l'implant dorsal d'Octopus, les mouvements précipités me font rater ma cible. La pointe effilée s'enfonce dans l'épaule, faisant hurler de plus belle le docteur. Par prudence, je me laisse retomber au sol et me réceptionne d'une nouvelle roulade qui me ramène aux côtés de Buck.

-Ça suffit, j'ai assez joué avec vous deux !

Le docteur Octopus, avant que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit, se précipite vers les cuves situées au fond de son laboratoire, celles contenant des silhouettes humaines. En entrant un code sur un terminal, Octopus active l'ouverture dans un chuintement des cuves. La première à s'ouvrir révèle un homme dans la trentaine, dégoulinant d'une matière gélatineuse et aux chairs incrustées d'appareils électroniques. Le visage du cyborg est recouvert sur la partie supérieure d'une plaque métallique et seuls deux capteurs optiques font office d'yeux. Après avoir pris quelques instants pour s'habituer à son nouveau corps amélioré, le cyborg se dresse et attend les ordres de son maître, bientôt rejoint par une demi-douzaine de ses semblables.

-Tuez-les, ordonne Octopus en nous désignant du doigt.


	8. L'aigle et le rouge-gorge

_Ce chapitre a failli me faire dépasser mes quotas hebdomadaires d'écriture, à la fois en raison d'une semaine surchargée et de quelques hésitations sur certains passages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_LA FIN DU CHAPITRE A ÉTÉ LÉGÈREMENT MODIFIÉE. Une amie m'a fait judicieusement remarqué que l'utilisation de l'origine canon de Dick Grayson était louche, alors je l'ai ajusté à ma façon._

**Chapitre Huit**

**L'aigle et le rouge-gorge**

_Centrale nucléaire du Docteur Octopus_

_3 janvier 2028, 1h36_

_Batman_

Une fraction de seconde avant que les cyborgs ne nous chargent, j'échange un regard avec Buck.

-Tu sais te battre ? je demande.

-Évidemment !

-Occupe-toi d'eux !

Il hoche de la tête avec un sourire carnassier et se met en position pour accueillir nos nouveaux ennemis pendant que je m'élève dans les airs avec mon grappin. En décollant vers le plafond, j'ai le temps d'observer le premier échange de coups entre l'adolescent et un cyborg masculin. Mon œil de maître d'arts martiaux évalue rapidement la technique de Buck, la qualité de ses coups et celle de sa défense. L'adolescent se bat de manière agressive, utilisant davantage son agilité que sa force. Cette méthode s'avère efficace, car son adversaire commet une erreur et se retrouve projeté en arrière, renversant une table qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout.

Malgré son efficacité, la technique de Buck est très brouillonne, car elle n'utilise pas à son plein potentiel les forces et les faiblesses du garçon. Considérant le contexte dans lequel il a grandi, je parierais qu'il a tout appris en autodidacte. Il s'expose trop aisément aux attaques adverses, et il ne réfléchit pas assez pour utiliser intelligemment son environnement. Néanmoins, toutes ces lacunes pourraient être comblées s'il se trouvait un mentor compétent.

Dès que j'arrive à la hauteur du plafond, je relâche l'emprise de mon grappin de la poutrelle sur laquelle il s'était agrippé et me laisse tomber vers le Docteur Octopus, répétant une action un millier de fois répétée. La plupart de mes ennemis sont toujours pris par surprise lorsque je leur tombe dessus depuis les airs, ce qui me donne l'initiative.

Malheureusement, la réaction d'Octopus me surprend et me prouve qu'il très certainement affronté une personne utilisant une technique semblable. L'un des bras intacts siffle l'air dans la direction approximative où ma chute va me laisser tomber. Je me mets à tournoyer sur moi-même dans l'espoir de le perturber par les mouvements de ma cape, mais ma stratégie ne fonctionne à moitié. Ne possédant pas les réflexes humains de replis en cas d'imprévu, la pince poursuit son chemin et enfonce ma garde. Cependant, elle ne parvient qu'à se refermer sur ma ceinture, me coupant net dans ma chute et en exerçant une pression douloureuse sur mon abdomen.

Sans perdre de temps, je déboucle ma ceinture et me laisse tomber au sol. Le regard borgne d'Octopus se penche sur moi tandis que son bras artificiel lance son trophée un peu plus loin. Toujours au sol, j'envoie mon pied contre le bras mécanique maintenant mon adversaire dans les airs. Contre une jambe de chair et de sang, cette attaque aurait provoqué une vive douleur et potentiellement fait trébucher la victime. Ce n'est toutefois pas le but visé ici, car je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de faire tomber Octopus de cette manière. Cependant, l'effet de surprise fait le fait reculer, me permettant de me glisser sous sa garde et d'utiliser un meuble renversé afin de me projeter à sa hauteur. Mon poing percute douloureusement sa mâchoire. Cette fois sonné, Octopus chancèle sur ses bras mécaniques, puis se renverse sur le dos.

En tombant, l'un des bras artificiels renverse une pile de fioles qui vont se fracasser au sol, la réaction chimique déclenchant un début d'incendie sur les papiers renversés. Avant que mon adversaire ne reprenne ses esprits, j'escalade son torse et le frappe de nouveau, mais dois me défendre contre une pince qui tentait de m'arracher la tête. Je referme mes mains autour du «tentacule» comme si je voulais l'étrangler, serrant les dents sous l'effort qu'il me faut pour maintenir à l'écart de mon visage la pince qui claque frénétiquement.

Du coin de l'œil, je repère un câble électrique et utilise la force du membre cybernétique contre lui en l'envoyant «mordre» dedans. Presque aussitôt, des arcs électriques s'élèvent et traversent le métal du bras jusqu'au corps organique. Je ne dois qu'à mes gants isolés d'éviter l'électrocution, mais je dois m'éloigner d'Octopus lorsqu'il est parcouru de spasmes violents.

Entre-temps, je constate que Buck est parvenu à neutraliser la plupart de ses adversaires, mais qu'il recule avec une expression d'horreur face un des deux derniers encore debout, une femme à vue de nez. Les mains levées, l'adolescent semble vouloir raisonner avec la cyborg, et je comprends sa réaction en entendant les mots qu'il ne cesse de répéter.

-Maman…non, pitié maman, ne fais pas ça ! Maman, c'est moi, Bucky ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La mère de Buck, le crâne rasé pour faire place aux implants greffés sur le haut de sa tête et des câbles jaillissant de sa nuque pour rejoindre un autre implant greffé sur sa colonne vertébrale, pousse un râle et semble hésiter un instant. Une fraction de seconde, Buck semble croire que sa mère a réussi à se libérer de l'emprise d'Octopus. Cette erreur manque de lui coûter cher lorsqu'elle bondit soudain en avant, percutant le jeune homme dans le plexus solaire et l'envoyant percuter le mur. Sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Buck glisse lentement le long du mur. Par réflexe, je tente de me saisir de mon grappin, puis me rappelle que j'ai dû me délester de ma ceinture et de tous mes gadgets en affrontant Octopus.

Passant au plan B, je me mets à courir et saisit par l'épaule l'autre cyborg resté légèrement en retrait jusque-là. Le forçant à se retourner je le frappe méthodique au plexus, à la gorge et sur la tempe, neutralisant les points faibles organiques que la partie mécanique du pauvre homme ne peut protéger, ce qui a pour effet de le faire tomber à genoux à tenter désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Je l'abandonne là et me précipite vers la mère de Buck, qui semble prête à achever son fils.

Elle se retourne juste à temps pour me voir la plaquer comme un joueur de football américain. Nous luttons en tournoyons au sol, les yeux rouges de l'implant oculaire me dévisageant avec une absence troublante de colère ou de peur. Cette femme avait dû être séduisante avant de passer entre les mains sadiques du Docteur Octopus. Dorénavant, elle a été réduite à une abomination prête à s'en prendre à son propre enfant.

Un coup de coude repousse finalement l'esclave cybernétique qui m'écrasait de son poids, me permettant de la saisir par le col de son chemisier usé et crasseux. Elle se débat en poussant ces grognements inhumains comme si la fonction de son cerveau capable de formuler des paroles cohérentes avait été désactivée.

-Non ! hurle Buck. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

-Ce n'est plus ta mère, je grimace en sentant des tiraillements dans mon bras.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer !

-Tu me sous-estimes, Buck. Tu as déjà oublié quelle est ma règle ?

Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il s'en souvient. N'en pouvant plus, je plaque violemment la femme contre le mur, faisant grimacer Buck qui détourne le regard. Je referme ensuite ma main sur les câbles dépassant de sa nuque et les arrache d'un seul geste, projetant quelques étincelles. Je lâche ensuite ma proie qui s'agite spasmodiquement avant de s'affaler comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils. Buck se jette au chevet de sa mère, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il prend son pouls, soupire de soulagement, puis prend la main de sa pauvre mère.

-Pardonne-moi maman. Je ne t'ai pas assez bien protégé. Et à cause de ça, il t'a fait du mal…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…je tente de le réconforter.

Un grincement métallique s'élève dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Octopus se relever péniblement sur ses vrais pieds, s'aidant d'un unique bras mécanique encore fonctionnel, les autres pendants inertes derrière lui. À proximité, les flammes de l'incendie déclenché plus tôt continuent de se propager dans le laboratoire en ruine. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, certains conteneurs explosent, projetant parfois de la vapeur blanche, parfois un liquide luminescent. Une alarme retentit, et la voix d'une intelligence artificielle annonce la présence de radiations dangereuses. Désormais, je comprends avec inquiétude, notre temps est compté si nous restons ici plus longtemps.

-Pauvres fous ! s'exclame Octopus en constatant le gâchis autour de lui. Vous avez ruiné des années de recherche !

-Je doute que cela valait les crimes que vous avez commis ici, je crache au moribond.

-N'importe quel sacrifice est justifiable pour arrêter Harley Quinn !

Je m'immobilise, pris par surprise. Octopus travaillait dans le but de s'en prendre à Harley Quinn ? Aussi inexcusables et probablement égoïstes que fussent ses actions, cet homme avait le même but que moi.

-Que recherchiez-vous ? je demande en me déplaçant lentement vers l'endroit où ma ceinture a été projetée.

-Un moyen de me protéger de son sale marmot, bien sûr ! Cette garce est totalement intouchable à cause de lui.

-Un mutant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Sans même y penser, cette aberration de la nature peut s'infiltrer dans votre esprit afin d'y prendre vos plus noirs souvenirs, vos peurs et vos regrets afin de vous torturer avec. Je suis sûr qu'avec un bon implant, il est possible de se protéger de cette merde !

La façon dont il a dit «aberration de la nature» sous-entend une haine profonde. Je termine de récupérer mon équipement et de boucler ma ceinture, puis bats en retraite vers la sortie et fais signe à Buck de me rejoindre. Octopus se traîne dans notre direction en grognant, s'aidant de son dernier bras mécanique comme d'une béquille.

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas me laisser crever ici comme un chien ?!

-On ne peut pas aider ce monstre ! proteste Buck en prenant dans ses bras le corps de sa mère. Qu'il meure ici, ce n'est que justice.

-Petite vermine. N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? Je croyais que les «héros» avaient plus de compassion que cela !

Le ton furieux et un rien suppliant du cyborg n'éveille aucune compassion en moi. Je me contente de le regarder, puis tourne les talons en décrochant mon grappin de ma ceinture, puisque le seul moyen de rejoindre l'escalier a été pulvérisé durant le combat. Une autre erreur de ma part. Jamais je n'aurais dû tourner le dos à un ennemi.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, le Docteur Octopus projette sa pince articulée dans notre direction. Je me crispe et m'apprête à esquiver l'attaque, mais je constate que je n'étais pas la cible. Buck pousse un râle étranglé lorsque la pince se referme autour de sa gorge et lâche le pistolet qu'il m'avait caché tout ce temps. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'épargner Octopus !

Avant que je ne puisse le retenir, l'adolescent est entraîné à la hauteur du savant fou, se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de son ennemi.

-Si je dois mourir ici, alors tu vas venir avec moi, gamin ! Va donc rejoindre ta petite sœur en Enfer !

-Q…quoi ? parvient à balbutier Buck.

-Tu crois vraiment que ta stupide rébellion resterait impunie ? Non. Dès que mes drones ont compris que tu t'étais retourné contre moi, j'ai activé le détonateur de tous les colliers. À l'heure qu'il est, ils sont tous morts. Par ta faute !

Il éclate d'un rire cruel en voyant les larmes de rage et d'impuissance se mettre à rouler sur les joues du pauvre gamin. Pour ma part, je sens mes entrailles se tordre en réalisant l'ampleur de cet échec qui est en partis ma faute. J'ai tenté de sauver ces gens…et n'ai fait que provoquer leur mort prématurée. Le poids de la culpabilité est écrasant.

-Maintenant, sentence Octopus, c'est à ton tour.

Un coup de feu retentit, puis un autre, et encore un autre ; le cyborg tremble et baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine, constatant la présence de trois fleurs écarlates s'épanouissant sur son chandail. Il relâche Buck et tombe à genoux, tâtant ses blessures avant d'observer avec incrédulité le sang imbibant ses mains.

Tenant à peine debout, la mère de Buck serre entre ses doigts le pistolet de son fils. Le visage crispé de douleur et de colère, elle s'approche d'Octopus et lui pointe le canon entre les yeux.

-Pas mon fils, espèce d'enfoiré, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents avant de tirer une dernière fois.

Octopus bascule en arrière sous le choc, définitivement mort. La femme cybernétisée est prise d'un tremblement et lâche son arme, mais Buck s'empresse de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne trébuche.

-Je te tiens maman, dit-il. On va sortir d'ici.

-Bucky…je suis…si fière de toi. Je t'aime.

Lorsque sa tête se renverse dans un soupir, je sais qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas. Les traumatismes causés par l'implantation agressive de ces machines ont dû bouleverser tout son organisme, sans compter la possibilité –bien réelle- que j'aille accélérer son décès en déconnectant les câbles. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

J'aide l'adolescent en deuil à sortir le corps de sa mère de cet endroit infernal, laissant le corps d'Octopus se consumer dans les flammes chimiques de son laboratoire et dans les radiations mortelles de la centrale.

XXXXXXX

_Cimetière de Rockland Valley (bordure de la centrale)_

_4 janvier 2028, 8h00_

_Batman_

_**Ci-gît**_

_**Valeria Brooke Rogers 1985-2028**_

_**Et**_

_**Pénélope Rogers 2017-2028**_

_**Mère aimante et sœur adorée**_

Aujourd'hui, la neige a fait place à une pluie glaciale tandis que Buck et moi, nous nous tenons devant cette tombe qu'il a creusée de ses mains dans le cimetière local. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'écriture sur la pierre tombale dénichée dans l'entrepôt du salon funéraire, de même que c'est moi qui ai placé le minuscule corps de Penny dans un cercueil. L'état effroyable du cadavre de la fillette après l'explosion de son collier ne devait pas être contemplé par Buck.

Nous restons longtemps silencieux. Les ouvriers survivants ont pu s'échapper, surtout depuis que les hommes de main du Docteur Octopus ont disparu dans la nature. Les hommes et les femmes forcés à faire fonctionner la centrale nucléaire ont durement encaissé la mort de leurs familles, mais ils ont néanmoins accompli un dernier geste avant de quitter les lieux : la désactivation complète et probablement définitive du cœur du réacteur, évitant ainsi une fusion mortelle sur le long terme.

Au moins, ces civils ont pu être sauvés.

Sans me donner le moindre regard, Buck s'avance et touche la pierre tombale de la main, caressant le marbre d'un air absent. Je peux aisément imaginer tout ce qui doit passer par la tête de cet orphelin, car je suis également passé par là. Lors des funérailles de mes parents, alors que j'étais plus de la moitié plus jeune que Buck, j'étais entouré d'étrangers qui affirmaient que tout allait bien aller, que je devais être fort. Pourtant, malgré cette foule, je n'avais jamais été aussi seul. On m'avait arraché tout ce à quoi je tenais, et toutes les paroles du monde ne pouvaient pas me soulager.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demande-t-il soudain.

-Je vais poursuivre ma route. J'ai quelques affaires à régler.

-Ces affaires impliquent-elles Harley Quinn ?

Comment a-t-il pu deviner ? je songe avec stupeur. Mon masque actuel révèle encore moins mon visage que le précédent, mais ma surprise a dû être palpable.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi impénétrable que vous le souhaiteriez. J'ai un don pour lire les gestuelles. Quand Octopus a parlé de ses recherches pour arrêter la Reine du Chaos, vous vous êtes figés quelques instants et avez pris une inspiration comme pour parler. C'était la réaction d'un gars qui se demande s'il a trouvé un allié.

J'oubliais que ce garçon est doué d'une intelligence hors du commun. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il travaillait dans la centrale avec les adultes, tandis que les autres enfants portaient un collier. Jugeant que mentir ne servirait à rien à ce point, j'admets mes intentions : trouver et neutraliser Harley Quinn une bonne fois pour toutes, afin qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à quiconque. Comme satisfait de ma réponse, Buck hoche de la tête avant de se tourner enfin vers moi.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai moi aussi un compte à régler avec cette femme.

-Tiens donc ?

L'adolescent se met à fouiller dans la poche de son manteau et en sort une photo froissée soigneusement découpée dans un journal. L'image est en fait la première page d'un journal remontant à plusieurs années, dont le grand titre annonce «INVASION EXTRATERRESTRE : LES AVENGERS SAUVENT NEW YORK». Sur un arrière-plan de Manhattan partiellement en ruines, un groupe d'individus en costume se tient devant l'objectif. J'y dénombre une femme rousse en tenue noire, un étrange guerrier en armure équipé d'un marteau, une femme dotée d'ailes insectoïdes, un jeune homme armé d'un arc et un homme vêtu intégralement d'une armure cybernétique rouge et or, si on excepte le visage souriant comme une vedette. Au centre de ce groupe, un homme en tenue bleu, rouge et blanche comme le drapeau américain se tient fièrement en esquissant un salut militaire, un bouclier orné d'une étoile à ses pieds. C'est ce dernier homme que Buck désigne.

-Mon père, Steve Rogers, était le chef des Avengers. Quand il était «au travail», comme disait ma mère, on le connaissait sous le nom de Captain America. C'est de lui que je tiens mes capacités génétiques supérieures. Il a été tué avec la plupart des autres Avengers il y a onze ans. Par Harley Quinn. Cette salope m'a non seulement privé de mon père, mais elle l'a humilié devant la planète entière.

-Et que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu arriveras auprès d'elle ? je demande. Tu veux te venger ?

-Je…oui, bien sûr !

-Tu la tuerais ?

-…

-Buck, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Si jamais si tu te rabaisses à dispenser la mort, tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'elle.

-Alors que faut-il faire ? La laisser tuer et détruire des familles ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement, si tu veux venir avec moi, tu vas devoir suivre MES règles. Et la plus importante, c'est qu'on ne tue pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous me laisserez vous suivre ?

Je hoche de la tête. Ce brave gamin m'a amplement prouvé qu'il ne serait pas un poids mort, et je n'ai pas le cœur à le laisser seul à son destin. Il me rappelle trop Dick Grayson, lorsque je l'ai recueilli comme s'il était mon propre fils. Peu avant qu'il ne prenne le masque de Robin.

Parlant de masque, je soulève le mien et révèle mon visage au garçon, avant de tendre la main.

-Je me présente : Bruce Wayne.

XXXXXXX

_Orphelinat Sainte-Anya-de-Jacinto, Gotham_

_8 août 2001, 20h12_

_Batman_

-Je me présente : Bruce Wayne.

Le jeune Dick Grayson fixe ma main tendue avec méfiance, puis décide de ne pas la serrer en signe de provocation. Sans me laisser décourager, je plie mon imperméable autour de mon bras et m'assois sur l'unique chaise de la minuscule chambre de cet orphelinat catholique où il a été envoyé à la mort de ses parents. Je sais qu'il a été témoin de leur assassinat, lors d'une tentative de racket qui a mal tourné. Solitaire, le jeune garçon n'a aucun ami et s'assure que personne n'aille l'idée indésirable de se rapprocher de lui.

La pièce autour de nous est vide, si on excepte un lit minuscule, la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis et la penderie contenant les maigres effets personnels de l'enfant. Sa tenue d'acrobate de cirque en dépasse, éclatante par rapport aux tenues mornes fournies par les sœurs.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, répond finalement Dick. Qui ne connait pas le grand Bruce Wayne, prince de Gotham ? Qui plus est, je vous ai déjà vu. Vous connaissiez mon père et vous l'avez aidé.

Il est troublant combien le ton employé pour dire ces mots en apparence neutre est glacial, sinistre ; un véritable reflet de ce que j'étais à la mort de mes parents. Une fois la terreur passée viennent la colère et le désir de vengeance. Dick Grayson en est à cette étape, c'est pourquoi il est aussi asocial. Je suis néanmoins soulagé qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il était encore jeune la dernière fois que j'avais rendu visite à sa famille.

Le couple Grayson possédait l'un des rares cirques indépendants restant aux États-Unis. Cette profession en voie d'extinction se fait de plus en plus difficile de nos jours. Ayant connu Bryan Grayson durant mon adolescence, avant mon départ pour l'étranger, j'ai profité du passage du cirque familial à Gotham pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le petit Dick n'avait que sept ans à l'époque, mais il s'entraînait déjà avec ses parents acrobates. Bryan s'inquiétait pour l'avenir, les affaires marchaient mal. Alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais faire : je lui ai proposé de financer son cirque. Il a été difficile de lui faire accepter ce qu'il prenait pour de la charité, mais au final, ça a été un bon investissement : le cirque Grayson est devenu une entreprise de divertissement indépendant solide. Du moins, jusqu'à la tragédie…

L'adolescent soupire, puis ses traits se détendent. Maintenant qu'il se souvient que je suis un ami de la famille, il semble moins porter à se montrer glacial à mon égard.

-Tu te plais ici ? je demande amicalement.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? Cet endroit pue la naphtaline, on mange la même bouillit tous les jours et les sœurs sont assommantes avec le Christ et tout ça. J'ai l'impression de pourrir sur place.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je n'ai pas été envoyé dans un tel orphelinat, mais je connais la souffrance de perdre ses parents à un jeune âge.

-Je connais l'histoire. Comme tout le monde.

-Heureusement, j'avais mon fidèle majordome qui m'a élevé et offert son soutien, sans jamais prétendre remplacer mon père.

Le pauvre Alfred a eu la vie dure à élever le sale garnement que j'étais devenu. Néanmoins, il m'a effectivement empêché de mal tourner. J'étais en colère, je criais vengeance, mais il a toujours su me calmer. Malgré ma fuite de Gotham, je n'ai jamais oublié les idéaux de justice qu'il m'a inculquée.

-Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici ? grogne Dick avec agacement.

-Aimerais-tu quitter cet orphelinat ? je demande, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le préadolescent hausse un sourcil.

-Plus que tout au monde.

Je souris et sors le document que je conservais plier dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et le tends à Dick. Le jeune garçon me regarde, puis se saisit du papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en lisant les premiers mots s'étalant au sommet de la première page : **Certificat d'adoption**.

-Je…c'est pas une blague ? balbutie-t-il.

Je secoue négativement de la tête.

-Dans le passé, j'ai aidé ton père, un vieil ami, à s'en sortir. Je te propose maintenant le même service, si tu le veux bien.

Il hésite visiblement. Ses mains tremblent sans lâcher le document, et il baisse les yeux pour observer ses pieds.

-Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je ne te propose pas de remplacer ton père. Je veux juste t'offrir le foyer qu'il ne peut plus t'offrir. C'est pour toi qu'il a accepté le financement de Wayne Industries, tu sais ? Autrement, il aurait accepté avec amertume de voir le cirque s'écrouler et disparaître. Je ne veux pas que ses efforts soient réduits à néant dans un orphelinat puant.

Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se laisse aller à la haine et à la rancœur. Pour cela, il aura besoin d'une figure stable, et peut-être à ce moment aura-t-il une chance de vivre une enfance à peu près normale.

-Papa disait du bien de vous, affirme finalement Dick. Il disait aussi qu'il ne croyait pas les rumeurs et potins qui vous décrivent comme un gosse de riche sans cervelle.

-Et donc ?

-Je veux fuir cet endroit. Si vous me proposez une issue, je vais l'accepter avec plaisir. Et, euh…merci. Merci pour tout.

XXXXXXX

_Batcave_

_21 novembre 2001_

_Batman_

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'émerveille Dick en tournant la tête partout, comme s'il voulait tout détailler en même temps. Le repaire du Batman !

J'ai manqué de prudence, de même que de bon sens. Entre la gestion de l'entreprise le jour et les patrouilles de Batman la nuit, j'ai considérablement délaissé le pauvre garçon que je venais tout juste d'adopter. D'abord agacé de mes absences constantes, Dick s'est ensuite mis en tête de découvrir la raison de mon mystérieux comportement. Et avec une ruse qui m'a pris par surprise, il a étudié mes déplacements dans le manoir, a épié mes mouvements jusqu'à découvrir l'entrée secrète menant à la Batcave.

Je n'avais pas réalisé l'intrusion avant d'apercevoir le jeune garçon descendre le long de l'ascenseur, ses yeux écarquillés en me voyant vêtu du Bat-costume sans le masque, preuve la plus accablante de mon identité secrète. Il va falloir que j'installe des alarmes de ce côté-ci de mon repaire, semble-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demande Dick.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle je porte un masque, je tente de lui expliquer. Bruce Wayne ne doit en aucun cas être lié à Batman. Tu sais combien l'opinion est partagée au sujet du chevalier noir…

-C'est trop cool !

-Tu trouves ? je dis, surpris.

-Ouais. J'ai toujours admiré Batman. Il fait bouger les choses. Mon père disait souvent que les policiers se sont mis à faire correctement leur boulot lorsqu'ils ont commencé à avoir une concurrence humiliante. Vous donnez espoir aux gens. Et…c'est vous qui avez arrêté le meurtrier de mes parents.

Un seigneur du crime de bas niveau, pas assez influent pour jouer dans les plates-bandes de Black Mask ou du Pingouin, mais assez dangereux pour attirer mon attention. Le meurtre des Grayson m'a permis de rassembler suffisamment de preuves contre lui afin de le livrer à la justice. Aux dernières nouvelles, il a écopé d'une demi-douzaine de condamnations à perpétuité.

Qu'un père parle en bien de moi à son fils et que ce dernier commence à m'admirer signifie que je fais correctement mon travail. Redonnez espoir aux gens…on croirait entendre mes propres mots, lorsque j'ai exposé mon plan à Alfred.

-Vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire ça ? demande soudain Dick. À combattre les criminels, je veux dire ?

-Pas question ! je rétorque presque aussitôt. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux…et tu n'es qu'un enfant.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé faire mes preuves ! Je suis déjà en meilleure condition physique que bien des adultes. Je faisais partis du numéro d'acrobate de mes parents, je vous rappelle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est apprendre à utiliser mes capacités. Je veux faire une différence.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester davantage, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Peu importe ce que je lui dirais, je n'arriverai pas à lui faire entendre raison. Et puis…l'idée d'avoir des renforts ne me déplait pas. Ce sera dangereux et probablement considéré comme irresponsable –Alfred va vouloir ma peau quand il va l'apprendre-, mais il y a peut-être moyen de faire quelque chose de ce gamin. Néanmoins, je n'aurai pas le droit de me montrer autrement qu'impitoyable comme mentor. Le moindre échec prouverait que Dick n'a pas ce qu'il faut.

Mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'avais raison.

Plusieurs mois plus tard et après bien des épreuves difficiles pour Dick Grayson, les journaux se mettent à parler du nouveau duo de justiciers de Gotham : Batman, le chevalier noir, accompagné par son fidèle acolyte Robin.


	9. Le docteur Quinn est de service

_Chapitre assez long pour une fois, tandis qu'un nouveau héros voit le jour et qu'on retourne auprès de notre chère Harley Quinn. Je remercie ceux qui continuent à me lire, de même que pour les reviews que vous me laisser. Ça me donne la pêche !_

_Oh, et c'est drôle, la publication aujourd'hui coïncide avec mes 23 ans. Hurray, je suis…vieux ?_

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Le docteur Quinn est de service**

_Région de la Pennsylvanie_

_5 janvier 2028, 16h56_

_Batman_

Nous avons repéré des signes de Chuckles dans ces parages. Des cadavres, surtout, horriblement mutilés et meurtris, certains portants mêmes des marques de dents humaines. C'est la première fois que j'apprends que les victimes du Delirium sont également poussées au cannibalisme. Buck ne semble pas surpris, car il me répond en haussant des épaules que malgré leur allure peu humaine, les Chuckles ont quand même des besoins naturels, se nourrir notamment. Quand ils ont faim, il vaut mieux pour toute créature vivante de faire un détour de trente kilomètres.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans cette ville afin de faire le plein de provisions. Malheureusement, nous avons trop tardé et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans un centre commercial dévasté par des années de pillages afin de nous protéger des fous qui rôdent dans l'obscurité. Par prudence supplémentaire, j'ai garé la voiture contre les portes.

Il est étrange d'allumer un feu de camp au milieu d'une galerie marchande, alors que les reflets orangés scintillent sur les mannequins dénudés et sur les chariots métalliques renversés. L'air est lourd, chargé de poussière et de moisissure, et seul un courant d'air froid provenant de la verrière du plafond fracassée parvient à chasser un minimum la puanteur. Un parachute militaire déchiré est toujours accroché là-haut, vide. Le soldat largué dans cette zone hostile a sans doute survécu assez longtemps pour quitter les lieux. J'espère pour lui qu'il a pu rentrer à sa base.

Le repas de ce soir se compose essentiellement d'écureuil grillé sur la braise avec des haricots en boîtes et du riz –Buck était extrêmement fier d'en avoir trouvé-. L'adolescent est parti en exploration dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres ressources utiles dans les nombreux magasins abandonnés, et je l'ai laissé faire. Il a plus d'expérience que moi dans la récupération des ruines, et le silence me permet de méditer en attendant la cuisson du repas.

Buck avait effectivement entendu parler de la résistance contre Harley Quinn menée par Iron Man, bien qu'il ignorait qu'il était possible de les contacter via Pittsburgh. Le jeune homme m'a mis en garde contre cet endroit : bien que répondant toujours au «gouvernement américain» -ces mots étaient crachés avec mépris- basé à Honolulu, les autorités militaires des grandes villes sont particulièrement implacables et se permettent de nombreuses libertés aux dépens des civils. Réquisitions abusives et intimidations, dans les cas les moins pires. Dans un sens, je suis presque réconforté ; ce ne sera pas si différent que de gérer une police corrompue jusqu'à la moelle.

Des pas crissant sur des débris m'annoncent le retour de mon compagnon de voyage et m'arrachent à mes pensées. Buck laisse tomber prêt de moi un sac remplit de boîtes de conserve et de diverses choses avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu. Je remarque qu'il tient dans ses bras une pile de textiles divers ainsi que du fil et des aiguilles. Je le laisse travailler en silence, admirant son adresse avec l'aiguille –un talent que je n'ai jamais développé, malgré les tentatives d'apprentissages d'Alfred- et tentant de deviner ce qu'il essaye de faire. Lorsqu'un tissu du même bleu sombre que son manteau prend sous mes yeux la forme d'une cagoule sans face inférieure, je comprends enfin.

-Je croyais que ce n'était plus à la mode, les costumes et les noms bizarres, je lance d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Il s'arrête dans son travail et me jette un coup d'œil de travers, n'appréciant guère que j'utilise ses propres mots contre lui. Je lui souris en réponse et retourne l'écureuil sur les braises comme si de rien n'était. C'est Buck qui brise le nouveau silence avec un soupir résigné.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas avoir rêvé d'enfiler un masque pour combattre l'injustice, se justifie-t-il.

-Comme ton père, tu veux dire ?

-…Ouais. Comme mon père. Même si lui, il n'a pas eu le choix.

-Je croyais qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour ce sérum de supersoldat ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit.

Durant les deux derniers jours, nous avons parlé de nos vies. Je lui ai parlé de Gotham et du monde duquel je venais, sans oublier de révéler qu'Harley Quinn venait de chez moi elle aussi. Buck a encaissé durement cette révélation, et j'ai craint ce jour-là qu'il développe de la rancune à mon égard pour avoir laissé la meurtrière de son père s'échapper dans son univers. Ça aurait été son droit, mais cela aurait signifié la fin de notre collaboration. Je ne peux pas me permettre de travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance.

Fort heureusement, Buck est un garçon intelligent, bien qu'impulsif, et il m'a cru sur parole lorsque j'ai affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. En échange de mon récit, il m'a parlé de son père et du peu qu'il savait sur les Avengers. Comme je me le suis déjà fait dire, il s'agissait d'une alliance de superhéros comparable à la Justice League chez moi. Buck n'avait que six ans lorsque les Avengers ont rencontré leur destin en 2017, l'Année de Sang, mais il put me parler de son père, Captain America. L'histoire de ce supersoldat créé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, puis congeler dans l'Arctique jusqu'au vingt-et-unième siècle peut sembler tirer par les cheveux, mais d'un autre côté, je me battais avec des extraterrestres, une Amazone et un gardien de la paix galactique. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur l'étrangeté d'un individu.

-Pour mon père, c'était le devoir le plus important. Il voulait rejoindre l'armée, mais il était trop frêle pour ça. Le sérum était sa seule chance. Très tôt, il a essayé de m'enseigner ses valeurs de devoir et de patriotisme, quand il n'était pas parti travailler.

Il lève sa cagoule pour examiner son travail, puis l'enfile sur sa tête pour l'essayer. Après avoir vu la photo de son père, il ne m'est pas difficile de comprendre que cet accessoire a été créé afin de ressembler au masque de Captain America. Apparemment satisfait, Buck retire la cagoule et entreprend d'y coudre une étoile sur le front.

-Tu vas reprendre le nom de ton père ? je demande.

L'adolescent s'arrête une nouvelle fois et m'observe, intrigué.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu vas reprendre le manteau de Captain America ?

-Non ! s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'y en a eu qu'un seul, et il n'y en aura jamais d'autres !

-Navré. Je ne voulais pas insulter la mémoire de ton père.

-Ce n'est rien. Je veux lui rendre hommage, mais je ne me sens pas digne d'être tout à fait comme lui. J'ai…j'ai pensé à un nom.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il contemple quelques instants l'étoile encore à moitié cousu sr sa cagoule, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs.

-Eaglestar. Je vais m'appeler Eaglestar.

Je souris et hoche de la tête. Cela sonne bien.

Après le repas, je me lève et invite mon nouvel acolyte à m'imiter. Après avoir contourné le feu de camp pour me mettre à sa hauteur, je le plaque soudain, l'envoyant rouler au sol un peu plus. Buck se relève en poussant une exclamation indignée, mais je l'ignore et le frappe de nouveau à la poitrine. L'adolescent se masse un peu sa nouvelle ecchymose avant de finalement se décider à prendre une position défensive.

-J'ai remarqué que ta technique de combat était un peu brouillon, je révèle en prenant également une position d'arts martiaux. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Eaglestar.

Prudent, le jeune homme ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le piège que je lui avais tendu. Sachant pertinemment que j'ai plus d'expérience que lui, Buck s'efforce d'analyser ma technique pour y trouver un point faible. Cela dure trop longtemps, j'aurais eu deux fois l'occasion de l'attaquer le temps qu'il se décide. Au lieu de quoi, je fais semblant de baisser ma garde afin de le motiver à prendre l'initiative. Sa vitesse de réaction me surprend, mais il s'agissait d'un piège, alors je parviens sans mal à bloquer son bras, puis à le retourner dans son dos avant d'exercer une pression jusqu'à ce que ma victime demande grâce. Je repousse Buck qui palpe maintenant son épaule endolorie.

-Quelle a été ton erreur ici ? je demande. Pourquoi t'ai-je maîtrisé ?

-Vous êtes trop rapide, grogne-t-il.

-Le suis-je vraiment ? Je suis plus grand et plus lourd que toi. Tu es en forme, tu as le niveau physique d'un adulte. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de prendre le dessus ?

Je repasse à l'attaque, enchaînant des coups que Buck parvient à bloquer à chaque fois de justesse. Le front plissé par la concentration, il analyse mes gestes et réussit à estimer d'où viendra la prochaine attaque. Il commet la même erreur que tout à l'heure, et c'est pourquoi il est pris par surprise lorsque je feinte puis contre-attaque d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Buck s'écroule au sol et y reste, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Vous pourriez y aller mollo ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est juste un entraînement.

-Un ennemi ne va pas «y aller mollo». Tu es un garçon intelligent, Buck. Cependant, je crains que ce soit ici ton point faible.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu réfléchis trop ! Quand un ennemi fonce sur toi pour te faire la peau, il faut que tu saches réagir en une fraction de seconde. Ne pas se servir de sa tête est une chose, mais ce n'est pas mieux si tu prends trop longtemps pour décider de la procédure à suivre.

Buck ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravise. On peut lire sur son visage qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire et qu'il accepte la critique, bien qu'avec humiliation. Conciliant, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Savoure ce que je vais te dire, parce que c'est la seule et unique fois que je vais te dire ces mots : pardonne-moi de me montrer aussi rude. Néanmoins, j'ai le devoir de me montrer impitoyable avec toi. Si tu meurs parce que j'ai été un mentor trop gentil, alors ce sera de ma faute. Maintenant, remets-toi en position.

Il obéit, puis soudain, me surprend en m'attaquant dès qu'il est debout sur ses pieds. Je bloque le coup de pied sauté en croisant les bras devant mon visage et le repousse, mais mon sourire s'élargit. Il va apprendre vite. Comme Dick avant lui.

-Une dernière chose : à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu cesses de me vouvoyer.

XXXXXXX

_Bureau personnel de Magnéto_

_5 janvier 2013, 11h02_

Diriger toute une nation de mutants n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. En plus des difficultés rencontrées dans la gestion de n'importe quelle autre population de la planète, Magnéto doit également calculer en prenant en compte les particularités extraordinaires de ses protégés. Beaucoup des réfugiés venant prendre un nouveau départ à Génosha proviennent de milieux défavorisés, où ils ont subi de l'intimidation et de la violence de la part des humains. Ces victimes doivent être encadrées et guidées.

Malheureusement, il en est de ceux qui sont venus sur cette île parce qu'ils fuyaient les autorités. À peine ont-ils mis les pieds sur Génosha qu'ils se sont mis en tête de rebâtir le gang criminel qu'ils dirigeaient sur le continent. C'est pour s'occuper de ces dangereux éléments aux pouvoirs parfois redoutables que Magnéto a créé un groupement spécial qui pourrait autant s'apparenter à une force de police qu'à une agence d'espionnage.

Parfois aussi, certains mutants décident de semer le chaos pour le simple plaisir. Ceux-là aussi, il faut savoir les maîtriser. Surtout si le chaos en question est provoqué en dehors des frontières de Génosha. Les humains n'ont pas besoin de davantage de raisons d'haïr les mutants. La dernière croisade qu'ils ont lancée contre Magnéto et son peuple, les sentinelles, a coûté cher à tout le monde.

Le dirigeant soupire en se massant les tempes tandis qu'il parcourt un rapport concernant une dispute violente dans un bar de la place centrale. Un mutant crachant le feu contre Crapaud, encore lui. Cette vermine a parfois son utilité, mais sa fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis en dépit des nombreux avertissements de Magnéto a provoqué son expulsion du groupe de gardes du corps du seigneur de l'île. Désormais, le jeune homme passe ses journées à se saouler et à chercher la bagarre. Désespérant.

Il est arraché à ses documents par une sonnerie sur son ordinateur qu'il ne croyait jamais entendre. Magnéto fronce les sourcils de surprise, puis lisse par réflexe ses cheveux argentés avant d'activer la communication. L'écran holographique module dans un tournoiement de lumière la silhouette familière de Charles Xavier, facilement reconnaissable à son crâne lisse et son fauteuil roulant.

-Bonjour Erik, le salue poliment le chef des X-Men.

-Charles, répond Magnéto avec un sourire. Quelle agréable surprise. Quand je t'ai offert cette ligne privée, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en servirais réellement.

L'histoire entre le professeur X et Magnéto est longue et mouvementée. Jadis de grands amis, presque des frères, ils partageaient le même rêve d'offrir un havre de paix pour leur espèce. Malheureusement, c'est par rapport aux moyens nécessaires à employer que les différends ont commencé à apparaître. Ayant vécu dans sa chair les horreurs dont est capable l'Homo Sapiens, Erik savait que seule la force permettrait au genre mutant de prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit dans l'évolution. Grand idéaliste, Charles a systématiquement rejeté ses idées qu'il qualifiait de «belliqueuses». Selon lui, les mutants devraient se rabaisser et s'efforcer de vivre au même niveau que ces créatures qui leur sont inférieures. Une véritable aberration !

Les deux amis se sont séparés et ont fini par devenir rivaux. Un grand respect mutuel a toujours subsisté entre les deux, et bien qu'ennemis, ni Magnéto, ni Charles Xavier n'ont oublié leur ancienne amitié. Si Magnéto haïssait vraiment ce groupe de clown appelé «X-Men», cela fait longtemps qu'il les aurait exterminés. Par souci de conciliation, Magnéto a donc offert à son rival une ligne particulière qui lui permettrait d'entrer en contact direct avec lui à Génosha, s'il le désirait.

Charles Xavier fronce les sourcils, mais sourit et secoue la tête.

-Tu me connais, Erik. Très occupé, et aussi têtu que toi.

-Cessons donc de tourner autour du pot. Si tu m'as contacté, une première depuis des années, c'est que tu as quelque chose à dire. J'ai une nation à gouverner, je te rappelle.

-Soit. Nous avons perdu contact avec Kitty Pryde il y a quelques jours.

-Kitty…en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Magnéto s'en doute, mais il veut forcer son ancien ami à l'admettre devant lui. Le professeur X serre les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, puis répond :

-Je l'avais envoyé en mission sur Génosha.

-Une espionne, donc ? Je suis déçu, Charles. Je croyais que les X-Men étaient trop _nobles_ pour se rabaisser à cela.

-C'est de bonne guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons toujours Pietro ici à l'Institut.

Quicksilver, le fils aîné de Magnéto doté d'une vitesse incomparable et d'une arrogance aussi inconcevable avait été envoyé à New York afin d'examiner les rapports des X-Men, au cas où ils auraient des intentions belliqueuses à son égard. Le garnement avait été assez maladroit pour se faire capturer et, aux dernières nouvelles, croupissait dans une cellule spéciale sous le manoir Xavier.

-Vous pouvez garder Quicksilver quelque temps. Dites-lui que son père considère cela comme une façon de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais pour revenir à Kitty, je tiens à préciser : ce n'était pas toi qu'elle devait surveiller, mais Harley Quinn.

Magnéto tique à cette mention et bouge lentement sa main afin qu'elle reste hors du cadre pouvant être contemplé par Charles Xavier. Il lève à la hauteur de ses yeux le dernier rapport sur son invitée, écrit par l'agent Wind. Tout semble aller pour le mieux, pourtant.

-Admettons que je te crois, Charles. Pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine d'envoyer une espionne sur mon île afin de surveiller quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Erik, tu le sais très bien. Et je ne vais pas te faire l'insulte de te croire idiot, tu sais très bien combien son bébé à naître est dangereux.

-Ça suffit. Harley Quinn est désormais une citoyenne de Génosha sous ma responsabilité ! Que cela te plaise ou non, tu as les mains liées !

-Très bien, très bien. Mais elle n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. J'aimerais proposer un échange. Kitty contre Pietro. Aucun mauvais sentiment, aucun coup fourré. Seule la sécurité de mon élève m'importe.

-Dans ce cas, Charles, tu seras déçu d'apprendre que je n'ai pas vu la jeune Kitty depuis deux ans au moins. Si elle était chez moi, c'était à mon insu. Cette conversation est terminée.

Après avoir coupé la communication, Magnéto concentre davantage son attention sur le rapport de l'agent Wind. À aucune occasion, il n'y est indiqué la présence d'une X-Men traînant dans leurs pattes. Harley Quinn semble se plaire à Génosha, et elle va commencer sa première journée de travail en tant que psychiatre du pénitencier aujourd'hui même.

Le mutant croise les mains contre son visage, songeur.

XXXXXXX

_Pénitencier de Génosha_

_8 janvier 2013, 12h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Vêtue d'une nouvelle combinaison plus adaptée pour porter sous un sarrau blanc de psy et de mon chapeau haut de forme, je me dirige en fredonnant vers mon lieu de travail, le pénitencier de Génosha. Après quelques jours seulement, je suis parvenu, je crois, à faire valoir mon diplôme –qui n'est théoriquement pas valide dans cette dimension, mais c'est un détail-. Après quelques rencontres avec des prisonniers moyennement instables, comme ce type géant qui se fait appeler «le Fléau» prompt à la violence, l'autorité de la prison a obtenu de me confier les cas les plus difficiles. J'ai été surprise de constater que les fous étaient pour ainsi dire laissés à eux-mêmes, puisque personne sur cette île ne savait vraiment quoi faire d'eux.

Les gardes me reconnaissent à mon approche et me laissent passer l'entrée principale. Là, je dois traverser quelques postes de contrôle sévère visant à empêcher les évasions. Ensuite seulement, je peux prendre l'ascenseur qui descend vers le bloc de détention lui-même.

Je suis impressionnée par la sécurité ici. Un cachot souterrain est clairement plus sécuritaire qu'un complexe sur une île, car il y a très peu d'endroits où fuir. Habituée à ce genre de décor pour y avoir travaillé et pour y avoir été détenue, je m'efforce néanmoins d'analyser chaque détail susceptible d'être utile. Une habitude. Je rigole toute seule en traversant une passerelle suspendue au-dessus du réfectoire et me dirige vers l'aile de haute sécurité. Là-bas, je présente mon badge auprès d'un mutant à la peau couverte d'écailles reptiliennes qui finit par hocher de la tête et me laisse passer.

Avant d'aller plus loin, je consulte mes fichiers sur la tablette électronique que l'on m'a confiée, avec le dossier de mon premier patient. Il s'agit d'un des individus les plus instables et imprévisibles enfermés ici à Génosha. Profession officielle : chasseur de prime. Recherché dans une vingtaine de pays pour meurtre, cambriolage, conduite inappropriée et grossière indécence. Qualifié de «mutant artificiel», ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas né ainsi. Comme moi. Mmh. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire avec lui.

Un autre garde reçoit mon autorisation d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule et me laisse entrer, me rappelant au passage qu'il me suffit d'appeler pour qu'il entre maîtriser ce «pauvre taré». M'efforçant de ne pas montrer mon indignation face à ce pauvre malade qui n'est pas responsable de son état, j'hoche de la tête et entre rejoindre enfin mon patient.

La cellule capitonnée n'a aucun meuble à proprement dit. Seul un banc faisant probablement aussi office de lit et composé de la même matière que les murs sert de siège à l'homme emprisonné. Vêtu d'une camisole de force et d'un masque rouge recouvrant tout son visage, le prisonnier tourne la tête vers moi.

-Oulala ! s'exclame-t-il avec joie. Salue poupée ! Tu sais que t'es absolument canon ? Ça te dirait que…hein ? Oh oui, t'as raison…enceinte. Probablement pas célibataire. Mais une minute…depuis quand ça m'arrête ? Roh, la ferme, rabat-joie.

Tout de suite, il me faut accepter la schizophrénie décrite dans le dossier. Une chaise sobre a été ajoutée à mon intention dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Ignorant la prudence que les dirigeants du pénitencier voudraient que j'utilise, je prends la chaise par le dossier et la rapprocher du patient, qui m'observe avec intérêt en se grattant l'oreille avec son pied à la manière d'un chien.

Dès que je m'assois, j'active l'enregistreuse incluse sur la tablette et commence la session.

-Session numéro un avec le patient Wade Wilson, alias «Deadpool».

-Yep, c'est mon nom, approuve le principal intéressé. Je ne vous reconnais pas, doc. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

-En effet. Je suis Harley Quinn.

Il éclate de rire et se bascule en arrière en agitant ses pieds frénétiquement dans les airs.

-J'adore ce nom ! Arlequin ! Je comprends mieux le maquillage de clown, tout ça ! C'est très…_kinky_ !

-Je suis contente que mon nom vous plaise, Wade. Je peux vous appeler Wade ?

-Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, chérie.

Il prononce ces mots en même temps que les plies de son masque se tendent, signalant un clin d'œil. J'ignore l'envie de gifler cet abruti et continue d'un ton professionnel.

-Votre dossier est assez flou quant aux raisons de votre internement…

-C'est un terrible malentendu ! Toi, on ne t'a pas parlé !

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Non, pas toi, clownette. Je ne te parlais pas.

Il me vient alors une idée. Je me penche vers Deadpool et détache sa camisole de force sous son regard surpris. Une fois libre, il étire longuement ses bras avec une exclamation de joie, puis s'assoit sur le banc comme le ferait un gamin de maternelle, en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Je fouille ensuite dans une poche de ma blouse et en sors deux marionnettes à main que je lui présente.

-Et si on essayait avec ça ? je propose avec un sourire.

Il comprend immédiatement où je veux en venir et m'arrache presque les marionnettes de mes mains avant de les enfiler. Une métamorphose troublante s'effectue alors sous mes yeux : le dos bien droit, Deadpool se met à parler, en changeant d'intonation et de langage pour moduler pas moins de trois personnalités différentes. La première est celle qui m'a accueilli à mon entrée, la seconde –que je surnomme «Aîné»- parle avec la main droite et s'exprime comme un tuteur grincheux et blasé. La dernière enfin –surnommée «Gamin»- semble être un reflet de l'enfant en lui et parle toujours avec surexcitation.

-Ça fait étrange de pouvoir parler ainsi, commente Aîné.

-C'est trop cool ! s'écrit Gamin. Désormais, il est possible de montrer aux autres que nous ne sommes pas fous.

-Vous emballez pas, les gars, rétorque Deadpool en haussant des épaules. C'est surtout un moyen trouvé par l'auteur pour souligner que j'entends des voix.

-L'auteur ? je demande.

-Eh ouais, poulette. Tu sais, il faut bien que les lecteurs comprennent ce qui se passe, vu que je ne suis pas le héros de cette histoire-ci.

-Ah oui, je comprends. Très perspicace, je dois l'admettre.

-Et comment, approuve Aîné.

Je replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et reprends la parole.

-Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Wade ? Vous affirmiez être là à cause d'un malentendu…

-C'est à cause de cette garce ! s'écrit Gamin.

-Ta gueule, Ducon !

Deadpool est agité de spasmes et balbutie des borborygmes incompréhensibles tandis qu'il semble électrocuté par le collier orné de runes scintillantes qu'il porte en travers de la gorge. Inquiète, je le regarde souffrir sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses sens.

-Ouf…grogne-t-il. Je l'ai senti passer, celle-là.

-Maintenant que nous avons une voix, dit Aîné, il faut faire attention à ce que nous pensons.

-Désolé, les mecs, gémit Gamin.

-De qui parlez-vous ? je demande, un peu perdue, mais malgré moi amusée par la situation.

-Oh…je parle de la belle Wanda…la fille de Magnéto, quoi ! J'ai…enfin…disons que j'ai…hum…tenté de la draguer.

-Si tu appelles «draguer» te foutre le nez dans ses seins…soupire Aîné.

-Avec le décolleté qu'elle a, c'est de la provocation, quoi ! Argh !

Une autre décharge parcourt le corps de Deadpool, qui s'agite de nouveau de cette manière comique et hautement exagérée. Cette fois, j'éclate de rire jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard vexé de mon patient, alors qu'il se gratte le crâne.

-Navrée. C'était indélicat.

-Bah. J'aime bien faire rire les gonzesses. C'est mieux que quand elles sont furax, vous voyez ?

-Et quand elles sont furax, renchérit Gamin, elle vous jette en prison et vous colle un collier magique de ouf !

-C'est elle qui a fait ça ?

Je sais que la dénommée Wanda (ou la Sorcière Rouge) est la fille cadette de Magnéto, et une puissante mutante. Je l'ai vu une fois de loin, et je peux comprendre que sa beauté ait pu attirer l'attention de l'impudique Deadpool. Et je peux également confirmer que ledit décolleté est effectivement vertigineux.

C'est Aîné qui entreprend de m'expliquer le principe du collier. Il a été conçu afin d'apprendre le respect à Deadpool : chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose de grossier ou de déplacé à l'encontre de la Sorcière Rouge, un décharge électrique vient secouer le malheureux. Selon ses dires, il aurait pu alimenter en énergie tout un pâté de maisons à la fin du premier jour.

-C'est même pas vrai ! proteste Deadpool.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai, répond Aîné d'un ton blasé.

-Moi, je ne regrette rien ! dit Gamin. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Ça lui ferait du bien…

Je plaque une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un nouveau rire alors que Deadpool, électrocuté, injure Gamin en l'accusant de faire exprès. Puis, lorsque le calme revient, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, je suis là pour ça…

-Vous êtes donc d'accord pour dire que vous avez été traité injustement ?

-Eh bien…dit-il, confus. Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai des besoins virils…

-Que pensez-vous de l'organisation de Génosha ?

Je désactive subtilement l'enregistrement de la tablette.

-C'est le bordel, dit Deadpool en haussant des épaules. C'est le bordel, mais personne ne veut l'admettre. Tout le monde est coincé, c'est pas vivant. Hey, tu sais que j'ai déjà eu un jeu vidéo à mon nom ?

-Restez concentré, Wade. Pensez au lecteur.

-Ah oui, le lecteur –que je salue, au passage-. Coucou, je suis dans une fic !

-Je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça, je murmure sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je comprends parfaitement votre frustration. Les excentriques qui voient le monde sous son vrai jour sont rares, vous savez ?

-Ouais…le monde est fou ! Moi je le sais. Pas les autres. Sauf toi, clownette, pas vrai ?

Je ris doucement et réponds avec un clin d'œil. Deadpool rit à son tour de joie et s'agite un peu, avant que Gamin ne reprenne la parole.

-Elle est gentille, la doc.

-C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. Tant que vous serez enfermé ici, vous allez devoir me supporter régulièrement.

-Oh, vous savez, affirme Deadpool, je pourrais sortir quand je veux.

-Et c'est reparti, soupire Aîné.

-Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait ?

Sous son masque, le prisonnier me fait un clin d'œil.

-Je suis logé et nourris aux frais de la princesse. Que demander de mieux ?

XXXXXXX

_Palais de Magnéto_

_8 janvier 2013, 22h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Épuisée après une journée de travail, mais satisfaite des progrès de mes patients, je suis soulagée de revenir enfin dans mes quartiers. Après Deadpool, j'ai visité quatre autres patients. Deux ne représentent malheureusement aucun intérêt, ce ne sont que des petites frappes qui ont un peu trop profité de leurs pouvoirs aux dépens des autres. Esprits fermés, impossibles à manipuler. La dernière, toutefois, m'a semblé très prometteuse. Une télékinésiste très puissante nommée Jack. Prompte à la colère et plus couverte de tatouage qu'un phénomène de foire, elle m'a accueilli avec méfiance. Il m'a fallu m'ouvrir un peu plus que ce que j'aurais préféré, lui révélant que j'avais moi aussi un passé trouble, avant qu'elle ne daigne me parler.

Je commence à me dévêtir, puis détache mes cheveux, savourant l'air nocturne de Génosha. Il fait bon l'été, mais j'admets que la neige me manque. Enfin, au moins je peux dormir nue en sentant la brise extérieure.

La brise semble d'ailleurs étrange. Lorsqu'elle se transforme en bourrasque, je comprends enfin et accueille Wind avec un sourire, tandis que la mutante se hisse par ma fenêtre grâce à un tourbillon d'air. La jeune femme manque de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs en constatant avec surprise dans quelle tenue je me trouve, puis reprends sa contenance en rosissant un peu.

-J'ai pu obtenir ce que tu voulais, Harley.

-Merci Windy. C'est gentil de faire ça pour moi.

Elle agite la main avec nonchalance, mais détourne le regard avec gêne. Je ricane devant son malaise, puis je prends la tablette informatique qu'elle me tend. Les mains tremblantes, j'active l'appareil et fais rapidement circuler plusieurs dossiers. Cyclop, Spiderman, Iron Man, Hulk…tout ce que Génosha sait des métahumains importants de la planète, dans le creux de ma main ! Mes yeux brillent d'excitation, et j'éclate d'un rire victorieux. Puis, je grogne en sentant une douleur dans mon dos qui m'oblige à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Il ne doit plus me rester plus d'un mois à ma grossesse, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'agiter comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.

Après s'être assuré que je vais bien, Wind s'empresse de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à dévisager mon corps nu.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à mettre la main là-dessus. Néanmoins, je pourrais m'attirer des ennuis si ça se savait que je t'avais apporté ces dossiers.

-Je serai discrète, Windy. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Toi, discrète ? J'en doute, ma chère Harley !

-Allez, du balai maintenant. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai beaucoup de travail demain.

-Entendu. Bonne nuit.

Et elle disparait de la même manière qu'elle est venue, par la voie des airs. Ça doit être pratique, tient. Je me souviens qu'Ivy pouvait se faire soulever dans les airs en faisant pousser ses plantes. Je me demande, puisque je semble avoir hérité d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, si je pourrais éventuellement en faire autant ? Ce serait génial !

Je caresse doucement mon ventre rond et contemple la tablette électronique.

-Oui, mon petit poussin. Maman vient d'obtenir quelque chose de génial. Du savoir.

Mon rire joyeux résonne dans les couloirs métalliques du palais.


End file.
